TDR: My Version
by Stinkfly3
Summary: In the long-awaited sequel to TDWT: My Version, Anne Maria falls in love with Brick instead of Mike, B stays on the island longer than Scott, and a familiar face returns to the show for some serious payback.
1. Bigger! Badder! Brutaler! Part 1

"We've been to the movies," Chris said, standing on the dock of a very familiar island. "We've been around the world. And this season, we're going right back where it all began at Camp Wawanakwa! I'm Chris McLean, and as you can see, things have changed since we've been away. And by 'changed', I meant got really dangerous. But the rules of the game remain the same. Now, I bet you're wondering where the contestants are. Well this season, we have a new batch to compete since many of the fan favorites found out their contracts were up. And here they come now." A boat arrived as Chris continued. "Meet Jo."

"Stay out of my way if you value your kiwis!" a blonde girl in a grey tracksuit threatened.

"Scott!" Chris said.

"Right back at ya," a muscular boy with red hair told Jo.

"Dawn!" Chris said. "And Mike!"

"Can you believe we're here?" a girl with red hair wearing a red tank top asked. (A/N: Just bear with me with the different name. It's only in this fanfic. Zoey is still the same girl on the show, but since there already was a Zoey, she'll be known as Dawn.)

"Yeah..." a tan boy whose voice sounds just like Jimmy Two-Shoes' voice replied. "It's...beautiful."

"Lightning!" Chris said.

"Hello gorgeous!" a muscular African American boy said.

"Brick!" Chris said.

"Brick McAruther, reporting for duty!" a solider-like boy replied with a salute.

"B!" Chris said as a heavy waited boy gave a finger-point at the camera. "And...um...that blonde girl in the green and purple outfit."

"You remind me of Ferb Fletcher," the unnamed girl told B. "A man of few words." (A/N: I know that's the real Dawn on the show, but in this fanfic, she'll be known as someone else.)

"Dakota!" Chris said.

"Oh, hey there," a blonde girl wearing orange sunglasses said. "Dakota here! And I'm here to-"

"Anne Maria!" Chris said, interrupting Dakota.

"Ah yeah," a girl who looked like a tanned version of Nicole Polizzi said. "Can't wait to win this competition."

"Whoa, who said you could hog my spotlight?" Dakota angrily asked Anne Maria.

"Don't push me, blondie!" Anne Maria threatened.

"Staci!" Chris said.

"Dr. Tom Laughlin invented spray tans in 1998," a plus-sized brunette girl said. "Thanks to him, girls are able to have UV-free tans that look extremely natural."

"Cameron!" Chris said.

A skinny African American boy took a deep breath. "Fresh air!" he happily said. "A real lake! Birds!"

"And Sam!" Chris said.

A boy who bared a striking resemblance to Seth Rogan was working on planning his Dungeons and Dragons strategy.

"Yep, it's our most roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever!" Chris said. And as if on cue, the boat exploded.

Cameron landed stomach-first on a rock. "Is this what pain tastes like?" he asked as he winced in pain.

"Chris is so gettin' a beat-down for this!" Anne Maria angrily exclaimed as she swam over to shore.

While Jo was showing-off her athletic skills, Cameron attempted to swim. "Spaz!" Scott commented as he swam by Cameron.

"I'll help you out, buddy," Lightning told Cameron as he helped him out.

However, Dakota was laying on a raft. The unnamed girl muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Dakota asked.

"I said, you're just as lazy as Heather!" the unnamed girl snapped.

Staci struggled to stay above water. "I wish Pete Markus was here," she said. "He invented life preservers in 1928." Then she started to drown. Mike and Dawn both swim to her rescue.

"No, you first," Mike said. "Please."

"No, please, go ahead," Dawn said. "I insist."

"Well, if you insist..." Mike began. Then Staci dragged him underwater with her. But before Dawn could do anything, Mike easily brought Staci to the surface.

**Confessional**

Mike: Okay, my first confessional. So, um...Dawn...nice girl. *pause* Okay, super nice. I wonder if she'll go out with a guy like me. See, I have this um...family issue. I just hope it doesn't ruin anything for me again. *takes out a small bag and eats a handful of light blue mints*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eventually, Jo arrived at the shore...only to see the unnamed girl sitting on a rock.

"How did you get here?" Jo asked. "You're not even wet."

"I was a while ago," the unnamed girl explained. "I used sunlight to get myself dry."

Brick arrived on the shore next. "Ma'am," he said before passing-out.

**Confessional**

Brick: I may be the strongest player here, but I'm all about the teamwork. Back in cadet camp, I took the teamwork medal three years running. Also bed making medal, flag folding medal, and letters home to mom medal. I always win that one.

**End Confessional**

It wasn't long before the other contestants arrived as well.

"I'm so stoked to be here," Dawn said. "I've been watching the show since the very first episode. Who knows? Maybe I'll make some new friends."

"I have other reasons for being here," the unnamed girl said.

"Wait a minute," Dawn said. "Are you...?"

"The one and only," the unnamed girl replied.

"You mean you're...?" Mike asked, flabbergasted. "But I thought..."

"It's a long story," the unnamed girl said.

"Attention fresh meat," Chris said over the loudspeaker. "See the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do NOT disturb the wildlife. That would be bad. The tiniest sound can set them off."

But after hearing a loud roar, the race started.

* * *

In the forest, Jo and Lightning cross the finish line first.

"Sorry you had to lose to a girl," Jo said.

"What girl?" Lightning asked. "I didn't lose, bro. I never lose."

Chris showed up. "Captain modesty, two steps left," he told Lightning. "You're on Team A. Jo, move right. You're on Team B."

The rest of the contestants showed up. Scott, B, Dakota, and Sam were on Team A, while Brick, Cameron, Dawn, Mike, Anne Maria, and Staci were on Team B. Finally, the unnamed girl showed up.

"Blonde girl, you're on Team A," Chris said.

"Wait a minute," the unnamed girl said. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Not really," Chris admitted. "I don't recall watching your audition tape. Did you even submit one?"

"No," the unnamed girl said. "But I sent you a note."

"Oh, yeah..." Chris said.

**Flashback**

_Over at the McLean Mansion, Chris opens a letter. "'Put me on the show or you're dead meat'," he read. "Hey Chef, locate the address for this girl and tell her she's in the next season! I like her spunk."_

**End Flashback**

"You didn't put your name on it," Chris recalled. "What was it again?"

"Kira," the unnamed girl said.

That made most of the contestants gasp in shock, with the exception of Dawn and Mike.

"You can't be Kira," Chris said. "She's a huge grass snake who can't speak English. Maybe it's a common name where you live."

"I'm currently using a Dream Capsule," Kira explained. "It allows a Pokemon to interact in a human body. They're like those devices from the movie Avatar."

"So why are you here?" Chris asked. "Aliens like you can't do much with Earth money."

"Oh, I'm not here for the money," Kira said as she stood on a nearby rock. "I may not be a true human, but Pokemon are just as strong, brave, and clever enough as humans! It's all because of Zoey that I'm here for the competition, so don't go easy on me just because I'm a Serperior under this human facade! If I win this competition, I will show all who abuse Pokemon that my kind deserves equality, so that someday, years after my victory, there will be a world where Pokemon and humans walk side-by-side together in perfect harmony!"

The contestants cheered...except for Dakota, who simply glared at Kira.

**Confessional**

Dakota: I refuse to let that Serperior ruin my chances at winning.

**End Confessional**

"So now that the grass snake who looks like a human is done talking," Chris said, not caring about what Kira just said. "Time for the team names. Team A, you shall henceforth be known as The Radioactive Rats. And Team B, you are hereby dubbed The Mutant Maggots."

"Um...what's with all the references to toxic waste?" Mike asked.

"While we were gone, I rented the island out to a waster disposal company," Chris explained. "But the waster is have a tensy bit impact on the plants and animals through mutation. Now before we start our very first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards. Jo, because you made it up here before anyone else, you're team gets a trampoline and the Rats get a hacksaw. What do these items have to do with the challenge? Find out in the next chapter!"


	2. Bigger! Badder! Brutaler! Part 2

Soon, Chris brought the two teams over to the first challenge. "Those are your team totems," he explained. "You need to cut them down, get them in the river, and ride them back to the campground. First team there gets their selection of the cabin."

The two teams struggled to get to the top of the totems. However, B had an idea to use a log and a plank of wood to get his teammates to stack up against each other to reach the top of the totem.

"Wow," Kira said. "A man of few words AND a man of action. You really are like Ferb Fletcher."

As for The Mutant Maggots, Brick volunteered to get the ax on the totem, but he was stuck.

"Good grief," Jo said.

"Sheesh, what a wimp," Anne Maria said.

Mike groaned. "This isn't working!" he said. "Just cut the rope already!"

However, Brick had to deal with a mutated squirrel that was right next to him.

"Don't worry, I got this," Mike said, then he threw a stone at the squirrel, knocking it out and allowing Brick to cut the totem loose.

Meanwhile, The Radioactive Rats were also about to cut the totem loose. However, Dakota wasn't very helpful. "How am I supposed to use this?" she asked, using the saw the wrong way.

"Teeth down on the rope!" Sam said. "Down!"

"You canNOT be that dumb!" Lightning complained.

Kira rolled her eyes. "I'll handle it," she said, then she used her quick reflexes to switch spots with Dakota and cut the totem loose herself.

**Confessional**

Dakota: Oh, so it was like my dad's steak knife.

**Next Confessional**

Scott: B thinks he's so smart. But once my plan goes into action, he won't hit him. The same goes for Kira too.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Soon, both teams were racing to the campgrounds on their totem poles. Dawn almost lost her grip, but Mike was able to save her.

"Dawn, hang on tight!" Mike said.

"Okay," Dawn replied. "Thanks, Mike."

"No problem," Mike said, trying to hold back a blush.

However, The Radioactive Rats were able to take the lead with B's skills as a good leader.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the campgrounds, Chris and Chef received an unexpected visit from a very familiar face.

"Hello Chris," Zoey said.

"Oh look," Chris said. "It's former player Zoey Crystals, who's NOT competing this year."

"I know I'm not competing," Zoey said. "I just want to tell you that you BETTER treat Kira like an equal. She's just as capable of winning as the other contestants."

"But she's not a human," Chris pointed out. "And she can't digest solid foods. How am I supposed to treat an alien like her as an equal."

"Well you better figure it out," Zoey responded. "Because if you don't, I swear this will be the last season you ever hosted."

"You don't scare me, girl genius," Chris said.

"You should be scared," Zoey said. "Courtney is ready to file a lawsuit for cruelty towards Pokemon, and she's ready to put you on trial if you keep on outcasting Kira."

"She wouldn't," Chris said.

"Oh, she would," Zoey said. "So keep that in mind the next time you see Kira."

At that moment, The Radioactive Rats arrived first. They chose the cabin on the left, which was a luxurious cabin. When The Mutant Maggots arrived, they were disappointed to see the other team arrive before them.

"Nice choice," Chris told The Radioactive Rats. "It has an eight-person hot tub and air conditioning.

"Well, a log cabin won't be bad," Staci told her teammates. "The first one was built in Northern Europe in the Bronze Age, which was around the year 3500 BC."

"Regardless," Chris said. "The Radioactive Rats win the first challenge! Mutant Maggots, I'll see you at the campfire for our first elimination ceremony of the season."

* * *

That night, the first elimination ceremony began. "The votes are cast," Chris said. "Those who receive a plain marshmallow can stay. But this season, one player will receive a very special marshmallow. A marshmallow you do not want. Whoever gets this nontoxic marshmallow that has been dipped in green food coloring is out of the contest. The following players are safe. Mike, Cameron, Brick, Anne Maria, and Dawn. And the green marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Staci."

"Aw..." Staci said. "And I was doing so good." She sighed in defeat as she was given the green marshmallow. "I guess it's the Dock of Shame for me."

* * *

**Chris: One blabbermouth down, twelve other contestants to go. Who's next in line? Find out next time right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	3. AntiRadioactive BakeOff

A/N: The challenge in this chapter was originally cakedecorator's idea.

* * *

The next morning, Kira was sitting on the balcony of her team's cabin, sitting on a lounge chair. Her eyes were closed and she took silent deep breaths. Scott walked over to her.

**Confessional**

Scott: Ever since my team won the luxury cabin, I've been having second thoughts about Kira. She's smart, athletic, and wants Chris to treat her nicely. I've had a hard past with my abusive parents that ended with me living with my pappy. I know how the Serperior feels about a rough life, so maybe even a Pokemon like her can find love.

**End Confessional**

"Hey Kira," Scott said. "What are you doing?"

Kira opened her eyes and looked at her teammate. "Sunbathing," she answered. "I might be using a human avatar to compete, but I'm still a grass Pokemon who needs the right amount of sunlight each day. I would use Sunny Day, but I can't use my powers when I'm using my Dream Capsule. I figured natural sunlight will have to do for now."

"What about food?" Scott asked. "Can you digest solid foods as a human?"

"The Dream Capsule doesn't change my eating methods," Kira explained. "It's a good thing B made me a blender last night using scraps of metal he found on the beach."

* * *

Speaking of the beach, Dawn was sitting on the sand, relaxing for a bit. Mike approached her. "Hey Dawn," he said, taking out a plastic cup. "Do you want to see a magic trick?"

"Um...I guess," Dawn replied as she stood up.

Mike walked over to the ocean and scooped some water in a cup. Dawn looked at the water and cringed. "I don't think that's drinkable," she said, noticing the greenish color of the liquid.

"Not yet," Mike said, then he tapped the water, causing it to become light blue. "Now it's drinkable," he said as he gave Dawn the cup. She took a small sip and her eyes widened.

"It tastes just like bottled water back home!" Dawn said, amazed by the magic trick. "How did you do it?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Mike said with a grin.

* * *

Back at The Radioactive Rats' cabin, Dakota was relaxing in the cabin's hot tub. She saw Scott walk by. "What were you doing back there?" she asked.

"Just talking to Kira," Scott said.

Dakota looked somewhat surprised. "Do you know who she is?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you sided with that butt-head host," Scott said in a somewhat threatening tone. "Kira deserves to be treated equally."

"I'm not siding with Chris," Dakota said. "I just hope you chose your words carefully. She might get offended if you say the wrong thing to her."

"Please," Scott said. "I did research on her species a long time ago. I know what I'm doing when it comes to her."

"It's your call," Dakota said. "Just remember how crushed she was the last time she had a boyfriend."

**Confessional**

Scott: I don't have a crush on Kira. *thinks about it for a while* Do I?

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, over at The Mutant Maggots' cabin, Dawn was telling Anne Maria about her time with Mike.

"And when I drank some of the water, it was perfectly clean," Dawn said. "Then Mike showed me he can hold his breath underwater for three hours."

"Hold on a minute," Anne Maria said. "How did that magic trick of his work?"

"He said a magician never reveals his secrets," Dawn recalled.

"Isn't that a sign he's not tellin' you somethin'?" Anne Maria asked. "I heard there's this creature that can purify water in a second."

Dawn knew what Anne Maria was talking about. "I don't think Mike's related to Suicune," she said.

"But what 'bout Cody?" Anne Maria asked. "Isn't he related to one of those creatures?"

"Wait, didn't you watch the show?" Dawn asked.

"Not really," Anne Maria admitted. "But then one of my gal pals made me sit through one of those singin' episodes. I think it was the one where Kira weaved a boat for her team usin' those weavin' skills she has. I overheard a few conversations 'bout the previous contestants at school, so I'm aware of what happened the past three seasons."

"But are you sure about Mike?" Dawn asked. "Do you really think he has a secret?"

"Probably," Anne Maria said. "I suggest keepin' an eye on him just to be sure."

However, neither of them realized Mike overheard the entire conversation outside. He looked very nervous.

**Confessional**

Dawn: Is Anne Maria right about Mike? *shrugs* I'm not really sure. He seems pretty normal to me.

**Next Confessional**

Mike: *stuffs a handful of light blue mints in his mouth* I'm 100% human! *stuffs another handful* Really!

**End Confessional**

* * *

After a few hours, today's challenge began. "Welcome to your second day of competing on this show," Chris said. "Since having nothing but elimination challenges each chapter will make this season a very quick one, I decided to squeeze in a few reward challenges to make things interesting. For today's reward challenge, you will bake a cake for a wedding as if you were a professional. The winning team will receive a special reward for the best cake."

"What are we going to use for cooking ingredients?" Dakota asked.

"I'm getting to that," Chris said. "Chef has supplied each cabin with equal amounts of stuff each team will use for the cake. The rest is up to you. The most creative-looking cake wins. Now get cooking!"

* * *

The two teams got their supplies from the cabins and went over to the main lodge. However, coming up with the cake design was much harder than any of them thought.

"Does anyone know how to come up with a wedding cake?" Jo asked her teammates.

"No, but I was the flower girl in my cousin's wedding a few years ago," Dawn said.

"Baking wasn't part of my training in cadet camp," Brick said.

"My mom never let me stand near an oven," Cameron said.

**Confessional**

Cameron: I am what's known as a 'bubble boy'. Growing up, my mom was reeeeeeally overprotective. So I've never gone swimming before...up until yesterday. I've never done anything before. Except read and sigh a lot. But that doesn't mean I'm a force to be reckon with.

**End Confessional**

"Well don't look at me," Anne Maria said. "I'm not exactly a good cook."

"I think I can some up with something," Mike said. "If I can come up with a wedding cake for my parents' wedding, I can come up with a cake for the challenge."

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Mike asked in response. "Isn't it normal for someone to be born before their parents got married?"

"Oh, don't tell me your mother was one of those women," Anne Maria said.

Mike's face went red. "No, she wasn't like that!" he said. "My parents didn't have enough money to get married, even after I was born. The wedding was last year after my dad won the lottery."

**Confessional**

Mike: *eats a light blue mint* Yeah, my family sure is dysfunctional. Not the kind of dysfunctional family you would see on sitcoms like Everybody Loves Raymond, The Middle, and Modern Family. Think of it as the kind of dysfunctional family that includes a blind date that quickly became a one-night stand and ended with my birth. *eats another light blue mint* But hey, aren't other families like that?

**End Confessional**

* * *

As for the other team, they also had trouble coming up with a good design.

"Chris said bake as if we're professionals," Dakota said. "I watch a ton of episodes of this TLC show Cake Boss, so we can just use some of the things that were on the show and we're good."

"But Chris also said be creative," Kira recalled. "He'll know our cake was a copy of professional designs."

"Good point," Dakota said. "Maybe you have a design in mind."

"But I never baked before," Kira said.

"I'll handle it," Sam said. "I played the Wii game Food Network: Cook or Be Cooked. Actual baking can't be that hard."

**Confessional**

Kira: I don't like Dakota. She reminds me of Heather when I first saw her on TV. Girls like that should never be trusted.

**Next Confessional**

Dakota: Kira has been giving me the cold shoulder since day one. I don't get what's up with her. Maybe she'll warm up to me after a few days.

**End Confessional**

* * *

After a while, both teams were done with the cakes. "Nice work," Chris said. "Now let's see who did the most creative design."

He first looked at The Radioactive Rats' cake. It was while and three-layered with blue flowers on the edges. "I wanted to make it as simple as possible," Sam explained. "Cakes with too much design don't work out well."

"It could use a bit more flavor," Chris said. "But nice work. Will The Mutant Maggots top that?"

"Just see for yourself," Mike said.

Chris was amazed at what he saw. The Mutant Maggots' cake was light blue and three-layered with sculpted waves at the base. Fake seashells were on the side of each layer and it was topped with a plastic light blue teardrop.

"Who came up with the design?" Chris asked.

"It was Mike," Anne Maria said. "And I must admit that he did well for his second time at wedding cakes."

"'Second time'?" Chris repeated.

"My parents got married last year," Mike explained. "I used a similar design for their wedding cake."

"Well, you did a great job," Chris said. "Which means the winners are...Mike and The Mutant Maggots! And they get to enjoy a five-star dessert buffet courtesy of several American Top Pasty Chefs. But don't worry Radioactive Rats. As a constellation prize, you get to share the wedding cake you made."

* * *

And so, The Mutant Maggots enjoyed their reward in the main lodge.

"Mike, I'm so proud of you," Dawn said. "Your baking skills helped us win!"

"It wasn't much," Mike said. "Just some things I learned at cooking class back in school."

"You really are somethin' special," Anne Maria said. "Wonder what else you're good at."

"To Mike!" Dawn said as she clinked plastic cups with her teammates.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Radioactive Rats were in their cabin enjoying their prize.

"Wow Sam," Scott said. "This cake is delicious."

"Yeah," Lightning agreed. "It's Sha-TASTY!"

Kira put her slice in her new blender before she drank the liquid in a cup. "It's the best Earth food I ever had," she said.

B nodded in approval.

Dakota's eyes widened. "I never tasted cakes like this before," she said. "You should really start a cake company."

"Thanks guys," Sam said. "But it's no big deal. I just remembered what I learned from a video game."

"Well guys," Kira said. "I can tell this is the beginning of a great friendship. To teamwork!" She then clinked plastic cups with her teammates.

* * *

**Chris: Will Scott make a move on Kira? And what secret is Mike hiding from his teammates? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. Reloaded!**


	4. Truth or Paralysis

The next morning, Kira was reading a book she brought with her.

**'It's not going to work,' said the Doctor dully. 'It's too late. She must have been stone too long.' He paused. 'It's over.'**  
**Mickey wouldn't accept it. 'That's rubbish. You've got a time machine. Oh, I know all that laws of time stuff, you can't stop it happening, but you can find her earlier. Change her back then.'**  
**The Doctor shook his head, frustrated and angry. 'Don't you see? If I changed her back then, then this -' he gestured at the statue 'wouldn't be here now! That's why I couldn't find her back in Rome. I was never meant to find her! There's nothing I can do!' He flung out his arm, hand brushing against Rose's face.**

Kira let out a soft gasp, wiping a tear from her eye. She had a habit of making sounds like that when she read books.

"Will you keep it down?" Dakota asked. "If I don't get my beauty sleep, I'll lose it!"

"Geez, sorry your highness," Kira said in a bitter tone as she got up. "I'll read somewhere else." She then left the room.

* * *

Over at The Mutant Maggots cabin, Dawn was checking in on Mike. However, she was surprised at what she saw. Mike was wearing a green button-down shirt with a red bowtie, brown pants with dark green suspenders, and dark brown shoes. He was holding a cane and wearing a white wig. His back was hunched over, his face was wrinkled, and he had one eye shut.

"These young whippersnappers!" Mike said, talking like an old man. "With all their yammering and tomfoolery!"

"Mike?" Dawn asked. "What are you doing?"

"Mike?" he asked. "Name's Chester, missy."

"Seriously, what's going on?" Dawn asked.

Mike let out a slight chuckle as he regain his full posture, relaxed his face, and took off his wig. "Relax, I was just working on a new skit for my show," he explained.

"What show?" Dawn asked.

"I'm in a one-man comedy act called Roommates," Mike explained. "It's about four completely different people living together under one roof. The tagline is: 'No two performances are the same!'"

"I've heard of that show!" Dawn happily said. "I saw ads on TV about how great it is. How do you pull it off?"

"Two things," Mike said. "Quick costume changes and the ability to throw my voice across the room."

**Confessional**

Mike: *eats several light blue mints* I know what you're probably thinking. No, I don't have multiple personality disorder. I'm in my school's drama club and I take ventriloquism classes on weekends. *eats another light blue mint* True story.

**End Confessional**

"So why are you working on a new skit?" Dawn asked.

"I'm running out of good jokes," Mike explained. "A lot of critics have been complaining about how predictable the routines are. I figure if I spend time here, I can get some inspirations for new material."

"I could help you out," Dawn suggested as she took out a notepad and pen. "Just show me the four characters you play, I'll keep track of their personalities, and you can see if any of your ideas would work for them."

"Sounds good to me," Mike said.

* * *

Outside, a loud honk was heard from the loudspeakers.

"Up and at 'em, my little morning glories," Chris said as the contestants walked outside. "It's time for today's challenge."

"WHAT?" Lightning asked. "But I haven't had my breakfast yet!"

"And I haven't had enough beauty sleep!" Dakota whined.

"You can catch up on your sleep AFTER the challenge," Chris said. "Right this way to the bay of dismay."

* * *

As the contestants headed over to the challenge spot, they socialized with one another.

"'Bay of dismay'?" Dawn asked. "Yikes! Sounds like one of those fight locations in Total Warriors Two."

Mike beamed with happiness. "You like action movies?" he asked Dawn. "If you're into ultimate kickboxing, I may have to marry you." Dawn giggled in response.

"Hey Dakota," Sam said. "Sorry about what happened this morning. I was just so taken by your beautiful...nostrils."

**Confessional**

Sam: Nostrils? NOSTRILS?

**End Confessional**

"Thanks," Dakota replied. "I like your charming personality."

"I hope this isn't another physical challenge," Cameron told Jo. "I prefer a little something more academic."

"I bet you do, toothpick," Jo replied. "I'm surprised a boy like you would be able to stay here without catching a cold."

"I was vaccinated beforehand," Cameron pointed out.

"Well, good for you," Jo said.

* * *

Soon, the contestants were at the next challenge. "Welcome to the trivia game challenge!" Chris announced. "Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?"

"Too snug!" Scott complained. "It's cutting into my shoulders!"

"I'll be asking our players questions about themselves," Chris continued. "If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly-wired buzzer before time runs out, their team gets a point. First team to get five points wins part one and a distinct advantage in part two. But if no one owns-up, this happens." He pressed a button on a remote, causing both booths to go underwater for a few seconds.

"There's some kind of two-legged shark monster down there!" Mike blurted out.

"You mean Fang?" Chris asked. "Yeah, it turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too. Who knew? Now, let's start the game. For the Rats, who farted on the one and only date he or she ever had?"

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked as he hit the buzzer.

"Who wet his or her pants on the first and last day of school?" Chris asked.

"Whoa, one of us is a pants-wetter?" Mike asked his teammates.

"Fine, it was me," Brick said as he hit the buzzer.

"Rats, whose first name is really Beverly?" Chris asked.

"That's not an embarrassing question," Brick pointed out. "Who cares if a girl's real name is Beverly?"

As if on cue, B hit the buzzer.

"Correct Beverly," Chris told B. "Rats get the point!"

The game went on like that. Soon, the score was 4-4 and it was The Mutant Maggots' turn.

"Who's the star in a one-man comedy routine known as Roommate?" Chris asked.

"That's you, Mike," Dawn whispered. "Why aren't you hitting the buzzer?"

Mike looked at the buzzer in fear.

**Confessional**

Mike: *as he eats several light blue mints* I'm not good with electricity. The tiniest zap feels like someone attacked me with a taser.

**End Confessional**

"Tick tock, Maggots," Chris said. "What's it going to be?"

Mike took a deep breath and hit the buzzer.

ZAP!

What was supposed to be a mild shock ended up electrocuting Mike, leaving him somewhat paralyzed.

"Nice work, Mike," Chris said. "You won the challenge for your team. What would you like to say about that?"

Mike, however, didn't respond. He really did look paralyzed.

"Okay..." Chris said. "Anywho, everyone can relax for a few minutes while I set up the next challenge."

* * *

While the contestants were relaxing in their cabins, Kira visited The Mutant Maggots. "How's Mike feeling?" she asked.

"Not well," Dawn replied. "He's still paralyzed."

Anne Maria nodded in agreement. "Do you have somethin' to help him out?"

Kira took out a light grey square the size of her palm that had a red circular button attached to it. "This is the Berry Transporter," she said. "Zoey gave it to me in case something like this happens. For Mike, all I have to do is apply Cheri Berry juice to his forehead."

And so, Kira used the Berry Transporter to retrieve a Cheri Berry. She squeezed the berry into a small cup, dipped a small rag into the juice, and rubbed the cloth on Mike's forehead. Sure enough, his body relaxed as the paralysis wore-off.

"What just happened?" Mike asked. "The last thing I remember was hitting a buzzer."

"You won the challenge for our team," Dawn explained. "And Kira used a special remedy to cure you of paralysis."

"Thanks for the help," Mike told Kira. "What did you do, anyway?"

"Apply some Cheri Berry juice to your forehead," Kira explained. "I knew it works on Pokemon, but I didn't know it also helps humans."

"Sure..." Mike said with a somewhat nervous chuckle. "Let's go with that."

* * *

After a few minutes, the next challenge was ready. "Welcome players!" Chris said. "Now that you're all here, it's time for part two of today's challenge: The Wipeout-Inspired Obstacle Course. The relay race begins with a mad dash from the kick start. Forget coffee. If this baby doesn't get you goin', nothin' will. Then it's off to the race against time that is the cannonball run. Over to my personal fav' wrecking ball alley. Hurts so good! And moving on, we head to the gangplank, complete with mutant rabid beavers. Followed by the bouncy agony of double trouble. And finally, the grand slam, where you'll use ropes to swing into the giant baseball mit while avoiding those deadly bats. Piece of cake. Oh, and as you may remember, I said that the winning team from part one would have a distinct advantage from part one. That advantage happens to be football helmets to keep your heads safe from damage. The losing team is gonna wear special goggles while competing."

The two teams put on their respective items. "What kind of goggles are these?" Sam asked. "Everything's all blurry."

"Competitors, take your positions," Chris said. "First up at the kick start, it's Lightning against Anne Maria. Then, it's Kira vs. Brick vs. the cannonball. Scott faces Jo in wrecking ball alley. B is up against Dawn at the gangplank. Sam and Mike will battle double trouble. And Dakota will fight Cameron for the grand slam. First team to finish wins the whole challenge. Since it's a relay race, you'll need something to pass: your mascots. The Radioactive Rats get a mutant rat, at the Mutant Maggots get a mutant maggot. And...go!"

A large boot kicked Lightning off the course as Anne Maria ran over to Brick and gave him the maggot. "Here!" she said.

"Thank you, miss," Brick said before he headed for the next part.

"Made it!" Lightning said as he gave Kira the rat. "Go for it, snaky girl!"

However, Kira froze in her tracks. "Does anybody want to swap?" she asked.

"Use your snake senses!" Anne Maria suggested.

Taking the advice, Kira close her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard where the cannons were firing and she used her quick agility to avoid the cannonballs. When she was finished, she opened her eyes and gave Scott the rat.

"Wow," Scott said, impressed with Kira's agility. "We're in the lead. Not bad for a girl like you, Kira."

While Scott used the wrecking ball to his advantage, Brick gave Jo the maggot. Scott gave B the rat, allowing him to get started on the next part. He used a mud sculpture of a female beaver to distract the male beavers as he completed his part and gave Sam the rat. Meanwhile, Dawn avoided the beavers and completed her part.

"Here," Dawn said.

"Got it," Mike said. And at that moment, their hands touched while Dawn gave Mike the maggot. They both blushed.

"Don't just stand there, Mike!" Cameron hollered. "Finish the challenge!"

Mike cleared his throat and headed over to the next part. "Okay," he muttered to himself. "It's just some jumps over an area while holding a giant maggot and wearing a somewhat heavy helmet. I can do this, come on." He took a deep breath and completed his part with ease.

"Mike, how did you do that," Cameron asked.

"One of the character I play in Roommates is a gymnast," Mike explained as he gave Cameron the maggot.

Meanwhile, Scott gave Dakota the rat. "Ew!" she complained as she dropped the rat. "It's all naked and pink!"

At that moment, Cameron made some quick calculations and allowed him to complete the final part.

"The Mutant Maggots win!" Chris announced. "To the Maggots, the spoils: McLean-brand soap, shampoo, and conditioner guaranteed to wash off the stink. Radioactive Rats, see you at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

Over at The Radioactive Rats' cabin, they were discussing who to vote off...except Dakota, who was relaxing in the hot tub.

"Alright guys, Dakota's gotta go," Scott said.

"Aw, hang on, guys!" Sam protested. "Sure, she's a bit picky, but we should give her a chance."

"Scott's right," Kira told Sam. "Dakota is just like Heather: mean, evil, and a total jerk who complains about everything. She's clearly going to prevent us from winning. If she stays any longer, we'll end up like Team Millions last season."

* * *

Meanwhile, at The Mutant Maggots' cabin, Mike and Dawn were going over a new skit that included Svetlana, a Russian gymnast, Vito, a tough and aggressive man, and Manitoba Smith, a cocky and witty wilderness survivor.

"Alright, let's see what you have," Dawn said as she took out a notepad.

Mike put on a purple body suit, a black girl's wig, and some makeup. "I must practice for next week's competition!" he said in a feminine voice with a Russian accent as he performed a back flip.

"Nice start," Dawn commented as she wrote notes.

Mike changed costumes. He was now wearing a white muscule shirt, jean shorts, and tan sandals. His hair was gelled back and he held a crobar. "Hey, watch it, twinkle toes!" he hollered in an Italian accent. "Can you practice somewhere else? I'm workin' on my uncle Vinny's new car!"

"Okay..." Dawn muttered as she wrote more notes.

Mike changed costumes again. Now he was wearing an olive green t-shirt with matching shorts, shoes, and safari hat. He was also holding some rope. "Oh, lighten up, mate," he said in an Austrailian accent. "She never complained to you about your stuff."

"Wait a minute," Dawn said. "What stuff?"

Mike broke character. "I'm not actually sure," he admitted. "Vito's the hardest character for me to perform."

"I think I can come up with something for him," Dawn said. "You can relax for a bit."

* * *

And so, Mike was relaxing at the beach in his swimwear, which consisted of a white undershirt and bright green swimtrunks. He was quietly singing a song in a foreign language.

"I know who you are."

That voice came from none other than Anne Maria, who sat next to Mike.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Mike nervously asked.

"Kira said her remedy only works on her kind," Anne Maria recalled. "And Dawn told me 'bout that magic trick of yours."

"So...?" Mike asked.

"So that only means one thing," Anne Maria concluded. "You're not a normal human. You're the son of that legendary Pokemon Suicune."

"What?" Mike said, then he chuckled. "That's crazy!"

"Then how would you explain Cody?" Anne Maria asked. "I know you two are probably cousins."

Mike sighed in defeat. "Okay, you're right," he said. "Chris kidnapped my mom shortly after she married my dad. Uncle Raikou and Uncle Entei were outraged when I told them what happened. They told me they'll search for my mom no matter what. But by the time they found out what happened, I was watching the whole thing on TV." At that point, Mike's voice cracked with sadness as he attempted to wipe tears from his eyes. "She was brainwashed into a vicious beast. She did come back home after the whole fiasco. Since then, my family has been in serious debt due to the damage my uncles indirectly caused during their search. I decided competing on this show would help out even though the family doctor thought I was too 'immature' to compete." He sighed. "Please don't tell the others about this."

"Don't worry," Anne Maria said. "You're secret's safe with me."

Mike gave Anne Maria a platonic hug. "Thank you..." he said, tears still coming from his eyes.

* * *

That night, the elimination ceremony began. "Ready?" Chris asked. "Everyone gets a marshmallow, even the loser. But that's one marshmallow you do not want. To the votes! The following are safe: Lightning, Kira, Scott, and Sam. Which leaves Dakota and B. And the green marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Dakota."

"No, this has to be a mistake!" Dakota whined as she was give the green marshmallow. "I didn't get my spin-off series yet!"

**Confessional**

Sam: Man, I can't believe Dakota's gone! I was waiting to see if she would go out with a guy like me. *groans*

**Next Confessional**

Kira: *grins* WHOO-HOO! That treasoning jerk is gone! In your face, Dakota 'New Heather' Milton!

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Chris: Two losers gone, eleven more players to go! What will happen next? Tune in and find out on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	5. Laser Tag Stuff

Mike was already up very early the next day. He was sitting on the Dock of Shame, looking at the sunrise.

**Confessional**

Mike: *takes out an empty bag* I just realized I ran out of Rare Candys. I hope nothing bad happens to me because of it.

**End Confessional**

Mike's thoughts were interrupted when Dawn approached him. "Hey Mike, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Just admiring the beauty of a sunrise," Mike replied. "Have you ever seen one before?"

"Not really," Dawn said as she sat next to Mike.

The two quietly watched the sunrise together. By the time it was done, Mike sang the same song from yesterday.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," Dawn said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Mike said. "Just matching each note with the correct pitch."

"Well, it still sounds beautiful," Dawn said. "Although I can't understand the lyrics."

**Confessional**

Mike: That happens to be in the northern dialect of the Unown language. My mom always sang it to me when I was younger.

**End Confessional**

Before Mike could respond, Dawn spoke again. "Now that I think about it," she said. "It sounds just like my favorite Owl City song. I think it was called How I Became the Sea." (A/N: Foreshadowing!)

"It's probably a coincidence," Mike said. Then he felt a sudden urge inside him. He stood up and held out his hand to Dawn. She smiled and allowed him to her her stand up.

Mike started to hum the song's melody as he put his other hand on Dawn's waist as she put her other hand on his shoulder. They gently swayed as he sang the song again, gazing deep into each other's eyes.

**Confessional**

Dawn: Mike is the sweetest guy I ever met! And he has such a gentle touch. I think I might be in love with him.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira invited Anne Maria over to the luxury cabin for saving her from falling into some toxic waste. Right now, they were both having some girl talk in the cabin's living room.

"So then I felt Scott touched my foot with his," Kira said. "I think he was trying to play footsies with me."

"Of course he was," Anne Maria said. "Looks like you have a guy crushin' on ya."

"I don't think so," Kira said. "Scott just doesn't seen like my type of guy. I only see him as a friend. But enough about me. I heard you and Brick have a thing going on."

"Girl, you heard right," Anne Maria said. "That guy is a gentleman, and I adore gentlemen."

"Do you think he feels the same way about you?" Kira asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Anne Maria asked in response.

**Confessional**

Brick: Anne Maria is...different from other girls I met. Not only is she a beauty, but she's very fierce. I like that in a girl.

**End Confessional**

* * *

It wasn't long before today's challenge began. Chris brought the remaining contestants over to a dark room. "Welcome to your next challenge," the host said. "The Awesome Laser Tag Match! The rules are pretty simple. Each team competes in a typical laser tag game. If you're hit five times, you're out. First team to eliminate everyone on the opposing team wins a special reward. Good luck."

The two teams put on laser tag vests and picked up a laser tag gun, with The Radioactive Rats represented by green and The Mutant Maggots represented by red. When Chris left the room, the game started.

**Confessional**

B: *facepalms himself*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick and Anne Maria ran into each other near a pillar. "Um...hey, Anne Maria," Brick said, looking a bit nervous. "Wasn't expecting to run into you here."

"Me neither," Anne Maria replied. "I'm just tryin' to figure out how this thing works."

"Allow me to help you out," Brick said as he put down his laser tag gun, stood behind Anne Maria, and adjusted her hand position. "Just put your hands right here and pull this trigger with your index finger to fire."

It was that moment when the two competitors noticed their hands were touching. They both smiled.

ZAP!

"Aw man!" Lightning complained. "I got hit! So not cool!"

Anne Maria gasped in shock as Brick let go of her. "I got a hit! I got a hit!" she happily said. "Thanks for those pointers, Brick."

"Glad I could help, miss," Brick replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira was currently cornered by Jo.

"Nothing personal, Kira," Jo said as she aimed her laser tag gun. "But this is for my team."

But before anything else could happen, Mike and Dawn ran in front of Kira. "Do you mind?" Jo asked her teammates. "I can't attack her if you're both in the way!"

"We're doing this for a friend," Dawn explained.

"Kira might be on the other team," Mike said. "But that doesn't mean she isn't our friend."

"Whatever," Jo said as she walked off. "I have bigger fish to zap."

"Thanks for the help, guys," Kira told her two friends.

"Oh, it's nothing," Mike said. "Just helping out a good friend."

That's when B showed up and aimed his laser tag gun at Mike and Dawn. He was about to pull the trigger when Mike aimed his laser tag gun as well.

"Eat laser, B!" Mike exclaimed. However, water came from the palm of his hands and short-circuited his laser tag gun. His laser tag vest was also malfunctioning.

"Looks like Mike's disqualified due to malfunctioned equipment!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers.

All Mike did was stare at his hands in shock.

**Confessional**

Mike: Oh crud, not now!

**End Confessional**

"Are you okay, Mike?" Dawn asked.

Instead of answering the question, Mike dropped his laser tag gun, took off his laser tag vest, and ran outside.

* * *

At the washroom, Mike looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw a small zit forming on his forehead.

"No, this can't be happening," he muttered to himself. "Not when I'm on live TV..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the laser tag arena, Anne Maria ran over to Dawn and Kira.

"I heard what just happened," Anne Maria said. "Where's Mike?"

"He ran outside," Dawn explained. "He looked worried after his equipment malfunctioned."

Anne Maria knew exactly what that meant. "Well, don't stand there, Kira," she said. "Zap me!"

Not knowing what was going on, Kira shrugged, but she zapped Anne Maria five times.

"What are you going to do now?" Kira asked as Anne Maria put down her laser tag gun and took off her laser tag vest. "The game isn't over yet."

"I've got a friend to help," Anne Maria replied before she ran outside.

* * *

Soon, Anne Maria arrived at the washroom, only to see Mike looking worried. "Oh, my giddy aunt..." she said.

Mike realized Anne Maria followed him, causing him to scream in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to help you out," Anne Maria answered as she led him out of the washroom. "Just tell me what happened to you back there."

* * *

After a while, the two friends were at The Mutant Maggots' cabin, where Anne Maria was searching through her bag.

"So I just used a small version of Hydro Pump and a crest is starting to grow on my forehead," Mike said. "I hope I end up maturing like Cody did. At least he looked normal afterwards."

"Well, I don't think cover-up can hide that crest," Anne Maria said. "But I think this should do the trick." She then took out a brown bandana and tied it around Mike's forehead.

"A bandana?" Mike asked. "How's this going to help?"

"It's just until you're back to normal," Anne Maria explained. "No one will get suspicious as long as you have it on."

Mike smiled. "Thanks, I guess," he said.

* * *

Back at the laser tag arena, The Radioactive Rats were surrounded. B, Scott, and Lightning were already his four times, while Kira wasn't hit at all.

"Any last words, Rats?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Kira said, then she looked over at her teammates. "You might want to stand back."

When Lightning, B, and Scott were at a safe distance, Kira aimed her laser tag gun at the opposing team. "Sorry about this, Dawn," she said. "You're still my friend."

The Mutant Maggots fired at Kira, but she quickly avoided the hits using her quick agility and speed. When The Mutant Maggots ran out of ammo, Kira zapped all of them at a fast pace, disqualifying them.

Meanwhile, Kira's teammates were watching her win the challenge for them. Scott dropped his laser tag gun, his eyes wide open in awe.

**Confessional**

Scott: Now I know I'm in love with Kira.

**End Confessional**

"And Kira wins the challenge for The Radioactive Rats!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "You four win a special screening for the upcoming movie The Amazing Spiderman!"

Noticing Cameron looked a bit disappointed, Kira had an idea. "Hey Chris," she asked. "Is it okay if I invite someone from the opposing team to the screening?"

"Just one?" Chris asked in response. "Well...alright, but just one!"

Kira approached Cameron. "I guess that means your coming with us," she said.

"Really?" Cameron asked in delight. "Wow, thanks!"

* * *

That night, while The Radioactive Rats and Cameron were watching the screening, Mike snuck out to the woods. Anne Maria followed him, wondering what was going on.

Mike quickly looked around. Thinking he was all along, he sang an edited version of the song Last Resort by Papa Roach, not knowing Anne Maria was watching him.

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_This is my last resort_  
_Suffocation_  
_No breathing_  
_Not even sure if I'll cut my arm bleeding_

_This is my last resort_

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing_  
_Not even sure if I'll cut my arm bleeding_  
_Do you even care if I die bleeding_

_Who did me wrong, who did me right_  
_If I took my life tonight_  
_Chances are that I might_  
_Mutilation out of sight_  
_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
_Losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_I never realized, I was spread too thin_  
_'Til it was too late, and I was empty within_  
_Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in fear_  
_Downward spiral, where do I begin_

_It all started when I lost self-control_  
_No love for myself, and no love for another_  
_Searching, to find a love upon a higher level_  
_Finding, nothing but questions and demons_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
_Losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright_  
_Nothing is fine_  
_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I'm crying_  
_I'm crying_  
_I'm crying_  
_I'm crying_

_I...can't...go...on...living...this...way_

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_This is my last resort_  
_Suffocation_  
_No breathing_  
_Not even sure if I'll cut my arm bleeding_

_Who did me wrong, who did me right_  
_If I took my life tonight_  
_Chances are that I might_  
_Mutilation out of sight_  
_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
_Losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright_  
_Nothing is fine_  
_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I...can't...go...on...living...this...way_

_Can't go on_

_Living this way_

_Nothing's alright_

By the time Mike was done, he fell to the ground, tears pouring from his eyes and small sobs coming from his throat. Anne Maria ran over to the young hybrid and held him in her arms, stroking his hair and gently shushing him. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for Mike, so she promised to help him get through it every step of the way.

* * *

**Chris: Will Mike be able to hold his secret from others? Will Anne Maria keep her word and not tell anyone else? And what's the deal with her and Brick? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	6. Ice Ice Baby

The next morning, the contestants were eating breakfast courtesy of Chef. Kira, however, was drinking her special berry juice.

"Now I know why 'gruel' rhymes with 'cruel'," Sam said.

Meanwhile, Mike was having a friendly conversation with Dawn. "I like waffles, too," he said.

WHACK!

A spoon hit Mike in the head when Brick spitted it out after accidentally swallowing it.

"Oops," Brick said. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I didn't get hurt," Mike said. "Just don't do it again."

**Confessional**

Mike: Okay, okay. I admit it. I...I haven't been feeling well since yesterday. Anne Maria's been helping me out, but my stomach feels strange since I woke up this morning.

**End Confessional**

"So Mike," Jo said. "I noticed how strong you've become lately. What's your secret?"

Anne Maria looked a bit surprised at the question, worried if Mike's cover was blown.

"I...uh..." Mike stammered. "Used to lift weights back home. Yeah, that's it."

Before anything else could happen, Lightning started to choke on some gruel. Kira quickly ran over to him and performed the Heimlich maneuver on him.

"That was a close one," Lightning said. "Thanks snaky girl."

"Anything for a fellow teammate," Kira replied.

However, breakfast was interrupted by a mutated mouse. Most of the contestants ran outside, but Mike was thrown out the window.

"Attention players," Chris said over the loudspeakers. "Please head directly to the looming tragedy that is Mt. Looming Tragedy."

* * *

When the contestants arrived, the challenge began. "Okay, mutant food," Chris said. "On with the challenge. Part one is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to reach the top gets an advantage in part two. You can climb with your hands or use anything you find in the pile. Don't worry, this junkyard doesn't have a dog. It has a giant mutant fire breathing beetle."

Kira froze in shock when the beetle emerged from the pile while the other contestants began the challenge. Cameron was struggling at first, but Jo decided to help him out. Dawn almost lost her grip, but Mike caught her before she fell.

"Thanks," Dawn said.

"Anytime," Mike replied.

Then they both gaze into each other's eyes, their lips only centimeters apart.

"And will the lady be participating?" Chris asked Anne Maria, who was still on the ground.

"Not yet," Anne Maria replied. "This ain't like the fake walls back home."

Meanwhile, The Radioactive Rats were trying to deal with the beetle...except for Kira, who was curled up in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Are you okay, Kira?" Sam asked.

"That's a giant insect that breaths fire," Kira said. "And five things I can't stand are insects, fire, cold temperatures, toxic waste, and birds."

Meanwhile, Dawn, Mike, and Cameron decided to use some stuff from the pile for help. Dawn used a grappling hook, Mike used two plungers, and Cameron used a large suction cup. However, B used his quick thinking to create a couch rocket to allow him and all of his teammates to get to the cliff after Jo arrived first.

"The Radioactive Rats win thanks to B!" Chris announced.

"Wait a minute, I got here first!" Jo pointed out.

"First TEAM to the top wins," Chris recalled. "That means the whole team. You're still missing your teammates."

* * *

The next place took place at a snowy landscape. "Greetings, ice teens," Chris said. "Cold enough for ya?"

While most of the contestants were shivering and clutching their arms tightly, Kira looked much worse. Her skin was pale blue and there was icicles all over her body.

"Time for part two of today's challenge," Chris said, not paying attention to Kira's frozen condition. "Capture the snow fort. To win, you have to either demolish the enemy's fort or capture the flag and bring it back to your own fort. The Radioactive Rats won the first part, so they get first dibs on the fort."

"Sh-Sh-Sha-PEASY!" Lightning said. "C-C-C-C-C-Castle!"

Once the two teams arrived at their respective forts, Chris explained the rest of the rules. "Listen up, players," he said. "Here's how it works. Use the shovel in each fort to fire your collection of snowballs, which you can fire at each other's forts. Each team has to elect a captain to command and conquer. Starting...now!"

* * *

"Brick, Anne Maria, and Dawn, you three are on offense," Jo said. "Your mission is to capture the enemy's flag. The rest of us will defend the fort and fire the snowballs."

Mike grabbed Dawn's hand just as she was about to head outside the fort with Brick and Anne Maria.

"Be careful," Mike said. "I think Scott's psycho."

"And you, uh...don't get injured by any airborne snowballs," Dawn said with a nervous giggle.

**Confessional**

Dawn: The guys back home are cute, but they're all not exactly my type. Mike is hot AND my type. *sighs dreamily* I have a soft spot for adorkable guys.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"B, Kira, and I will stay here," Scott said. "Lightning and Sam, capture their flag."

Lighting and Sam ran outside. Sam, however, decided to use the ice to get ahead of Lightning. "Looks like the thunder's gonna arrive before the lightning," Sam told his teammate. "I'm thunder!"

* * *

Over at The Radioactive Rats' fort, B was coming up with a plan while Scott was trying to thaw out Kira.

"Come on, Kira!" Scott said. "Don't let the ice get to you!"

Kira, however, was unable to respond. So Scott was the only one who could hurl snowballs at the other fort.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Mutant Maggots were getting hit. "Come on, people!" Jo said. "We have to attack!"

"Can't!" Cameron replied as he stood next to his team's flag. "I'm guarding the flag!"

* * *

The two teams were at neck-and-neck. However, B used a large circular piece of ice to reflect light on The Mutant Maggots' fort, causing it to melt.

"Mike, get on the shovel," Jo said. "I'll fling you over to the other fort so you can get the flag."

"Are you insane?" Mike asked.

"Treat the challenge like one of your skits," Cameron suggested. "Isn't one of your characters a gymnast?"

"Alright, Jo," Mike said. "I'll do it."

* * *

Over at The Radioactive Rats' fort, Mike landed stomach-first on the ground, causing the front of his t-shirt to rip wide open. He got up, only to see Scott look surprised.

"Since when did you become buff?" Scott asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked in response, then he looked at his own body. He was flabbergasted to see his torso become very muscular, complete with a fully-developed eight-pack. He did his best to cover his chest as the other contestants arrived.

Anne Maria was startled. "Oh, my..." she said, acting surprised. "Now I know what you've been hidin' this whole time."

"There's no way you got that body overnight," Jo said, getting a bit suspicious.

All Dawn could do was stare at Mike's toned body. "Wow..." she said. "Nice body..."

But during the whole fiasco about how Mike become muscular overnight, The Radioactive Rats' fort became a huge puddle in only a few seconds.

"Nice magnifying lens, Beverly," Scott told B. "That's sabotage!"

"The Mutant Maggots win!" Chris announced. "And here's your reward: McLean Brand hot chocolate."

**Confessional**

Mike: Okay, why did I suddenly become ripped? Last night, I was as thin as a twig. *groans* It must be that stupid PokePuberty! (A/N: Big thanks to cakedecorator for coming up with that term.)

**End Confessional**

* * *

That night, The Radioactive Rats were outside their cabin talking about who to vote off tonight (except for B and Kira).

"I told you B stands for 'bad man'," Scott said. "And Beverly is a bad man!"

"I never took him for that guy," Sam said. "But fact wise, it would seem he's that guy."

"How can you trust someone who's so secretive that he doesn't even talk?" Scott asked.

"Not so fast!"

That voice came from none other than Carnivine, one of the Poke-Interns, as he wheeled-out a TV.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"I'm hear to show you all the truth behind your leader," Carnivine said as he turned on the TV. Sure enough, the video showed Scott secretly using the lens to melt his own team's fort.

"Not cool, man!" Lightning told Scott.

"Well, who are you going to believe?" Scott asked his teammates. "Me or the intern?"

* * *

Inside the luxury cabin, Mike was using the hot tub to help Kira recover from being frozen by bathing her in warm Aspear Berry juice.

"Thanks Mike," Kira said. "This is exactly what I need after being frozen for a long time."

"Anything for a good friend," Mike said.

"So, what did I miss?" Kira asked. "And when did you become so buff?"

Mike realized he was still wearing his ripped t-shirt. "Oh, that," he said. "Well...um...why do you think I was wearing something to cover these guns?" He flexed his left arm.

"I guess that makes sense," Kira said. "And don't worry about your t-shirt. I heard Anne Maria can fix torn clothing. I'm sure she can help you out."

* * *

Later that night, after Kira was fully recovered from being frozen, she and her teammates were attending tonight's elimination ceremony. "After another jam-packed day of losing," Chris said. "It all comes down to this. The following Rats are safe. Kira, Lightning, and Sam. Which leaves B and Scott."

Suddenly, Dakota arrived on a glider and landed on top of Sam. "Dakota, you're no longer competing," Chris said. "Remember?"

"I don't care about the money," Dakota said. "Like I need it. I just want some more time with Sam. He's such a nice guy, but I want to know more about him."

"You know how you boarded the Boat of Losers in chapter four?" Chris asked. "That means you're done! FOR-EV-ER."

"No, please!" Dakota begged. "I'll do anything!"

"Chris is right," Kira told Dakota. "Now take your treasoning butt out of here and head back to Playa Des Losers where you belong."

"Whoa, watch the language, Kira," Sam said.

"The Serperior is right," Chris told Dakota. "This is MY show. But if you're that desperate, you can always work for me as an intern."

Dakota groaned. "Fine," she said.

"As I was saying," Chris said. "The green marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Scott."

"Oh sure," Scott said as he was given the green marshmallow. "Blame the team captain."

"More like blame the guy who tried to get B eliminated," Lightning said. "Time for you to say Sha-BYE!"

"Wait, you did WHAT?" Kira asked Scott. Then she approached him and smacked him on the face.

"Too bad I have to go before we got to know each other," Scott replied. "We could have been a great couple."

"I don't date humans," Kira said.

"So?" Scott asked. "I don't care if you're a Pokemon underneath this human avatar. I love you."

"Chris, please take this treasoning jerk to the Boat of Losers," Kira said.

"With pleasure," Chris said. Then Chef lifted Scott and carried him over to the Dock of Shame.

* * *

**Chris: Come back for more mutants, mayhem, and manipulation next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	7. Chocolate Hearts

A/N: cakedecorator helped me with this chapter.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and love was in the air for a few contestants. The guys on The Mutant Maggots were hanging out, trying to come up with special things they can do for their respective love interests. However, Brick and Cameron was curious about Mike's current ensemble.

You see, Mike's usual t-shirt was ripped due to yesterday's challenge, so Anne Maria decided to fix it for him. In the meantime, she gave him a black t-shirt to wear. It wasn't his style, but it would have to do.

And if that wasn't enough, Mike noticed his black hair was tainted with several purple strands (courtesy of PokePuberty) when he woke up earlier today. And with the black t-shirt, Mike decided he might as well fix his hair to match the ensemble. Normally his long bangs were pushed back, but now they were hanging in front of his face and covering his left eye.

Now Mike looked completely different than he did from yesterday. He didn't even look like himself anymore, with the exception of the bandana Anne Maria gave him. But that didn't stop him from freaking-out about Dawn.

"I can't believe today's Valentine's Day!" Mike exclaimed. "And I didn't have anything planned for Dawn!"

"So why are you getting nervous?" Cameron asked. "She's just a friend."

"She's NOT just a friend!" Mike said. "She's...well...I'm not sure. But she can't be a friend!"

"You like her, don't you?" Brick asked.

Mike groaned. "Okay, I'll admit it!" he said, then he took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm in love with- taaacos!"

That was because Dawn just walked in and Mike saw her.

"Hey Mike," Dawn said. "I didn't know you like Mexican food that much."

"Oh...that," Mike said, moving his head so his long bangs hid his eyes. "I was working on an upcoming skit for Roommates."

Dawn tilted her head slightly. Mike looked so...different. He was wearing dark clothing, his hair was covering his eyes, and he seemed much shyer than usual. It was like he was trying to hide something, but what?

While Brick and Cameron left the cabin, Dawn approached Mike, although he seemed to shy away from her. Dawn, however, grabbed his wrist and made him look at her.

"Don't be shy, Mike," Dawn said, dragging her free hand through his hair. "I'm your friend." She then moved the long black locks of hair away from his eyes.

Dawn looked at Mike's beautiful brown eyes, noticing the flecks of hazel and amber in them. She leaned forward, still looking at him. However, Mike took a few steps back and looked away, causing his bangs to cover his eyes yet again.

"Mike?" Dawn asked.

Instead of responding, Mike ran out of the cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anne Maria and Kira were at the mess hall, talking about stuff.

"Too bad Scott was voted off yesterday," Anne Maria said. "You two would've been a cute couple."

"Why?" Kira asked. "He tried to get B eliminated! If he stayed any longer, he might have sabotaged everyone else on the team!"

At that moment, Mike slammed the door open and ran in. He look exhausted and worried. "Anne Maria...Dawn...she kissed...help," he said, sounding out of breath.

"We'll continue this later," Anne Maria told Kira as she stood up.

**Confessional**

Kira: Anne Maria has been spending a lot of time with Mike lately, and he has been acting strange. The private discussions, the platonic hugs, and the body language code can only mean one thing...Mike and Anne Maria are secretly friends with benefits.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Mike and Anne Maria headed over to the woods, the only place on the island where they can talk in secret. And right now, Mike was telling Anne Maria about what just happened to him and Dawn.

"So then I left the cabin to go find you," Mike concluded. "It's bad enough my hair's turning purple, but having strange feelings for Dawn is enough to drive me insane!"

"What do you mean by that?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm not really sure," Mike explained. "But when I'm near Dawn, I get this queasy feeling in my stomach and my legs feel like they're about to collapse."

Anne Maria snorted a laugh. "That's not part of your alien puberty," she said. "Your crush on Dawn is nothin' more than your hormones tellin' you she's your perfect match."

"But I don't like this feeling!" Mike insisted. "If Dawn gets that close to me, she'll find out about my secret!"

"Mike, I'm not sure how long I can keep up this act," Anne Maria said. "Can't ya just tell Dawn the darn truth?"

"I will, I swear," Mike insisted. "Please, just give me a little more time. Say...ten years?"

"The show will be long over by then," Anne Maria pointed out. "Do ya even want her to know?"

Mike groaned. "It's because of Cody," he explained. "I don't want to make the same mistake he made. He thought Sierra was his mate for life, but she dumped him because she never felt the same way about him."

"You mean it wasn't because of his DNA?" Anne Maria asked. "I saw the whole thing on one of those late-night talk shows."

"It was a publicity stunt," Mike said. "And I know Cody decided Zoey as his actual mate for life, but I want MY mate for life to be the first one I select. I want Dawn to get to know me more and see if she really does love me."

"Mike, I know Dawn loves you," Anne Maria said. "She even told me and Kira yesterday 'bout how cute she thinks you are. Just tell her the truth and she might love you even more."

"Not yet," Mike said. "And don't worry, I think I have a good plan for in case she gets suspicious."

* * *

Back in the mess hall, Dawn was talking to Kira about Mike.

"And he keeps on running away from me," Dawn said. "I'm not even sure what's wrong with him."

"I think I know what's going on," Kira said. "He and Anne Maria are secretly friends with benefits."

"What?" Dawn asked. "That's crazy!"

"Think about it," Kira said. "They spend a lot of time together and they have their own secret code. That can only mean they're friends with benefits."

Speaking of Mike and Anne Maria, they just arrived, putting their plan into action.

"Not bad," Anne Maria said. "Still needs a little more work. Maybe later tonight I can give you a few pointers."

"Mike?" Dawn asked. "What were you and Anne Maria doing?"

"Oh, hey guys," Mike told Dawn and Kira. "Anne Maria agreed to help me with Vito. She was just helping me with a skit."

"That's all?" Kira asked. "I thought you two were friends with benefits."

"What?" Anne Maria asked in alarm. "Mike's cute, but he's not my type."

"And Anne Maria isn't my dream girl," Mike agreed, rubbing his bandana-covered forehead.

"Mike, you could have just told me you wanted Anne Maria to help you with Vito instead of me," Dawn said. "I don't mind that at all."

"At least you two aren't sleeping together," Kira said.

* * *

Soon, Anne Maria and Mike left the mess hall. Although Mike was the one who came up with that idea, Anne Maria noticed a slight flaw with the plan.

"You do realize we now have to pretend I'm helpin' you with your skits right before Dawn arrives at the team's cabin," Anne Maria pointed out.

Mike, who didn't realize it beforehand, looked worried. "Now you tell me," he said.

* * *

Soon, Chris had the remaining contestants meet at the mess hall for the next challenge. "In honor of Valentine's Day, today's challenge is all about chocolate desserts," the host explained. "Be creative with the dish, but you MUST use chocolate among the ingredients. When both teams are done, the desserts will be judged by the opposing team. And just to make sure neither team gives each other negative reviews, you will each have a lie detector strapped to you."

**Confessional**

Jo: ANOTHER cooking challenge? If I wanted to bake food, I would have auditioned for Iron Chef instead of this show.

**End Confessional**

* * *

In the kitchen, Dawn was pacing around, staring at the different types of chocolate with concern, and looking at all of the chocolate-making tools.

"This is like the cake challenge a few chapters back! It's like Stinkfly3 has a friend who's making us cook and bake on purpose!" Dawn said, slapping her hands on her head.

"Only this time it's a whole different science," Mike said. "Believe me, when it comes to chocolate, labels are distinguished by the amount of cocoa solids in the certain type of chocolate. For example, cocoa butter, or as you probably know, white chocolate, is all cocoa butter and no cocoa solids."

"Thanks for the tip," Anne Maria said.

"Exactly what varieties should we use? And for what?" Cameron asked.

"We could use a combination of Belgian chocolate and German chocolate to make truffles or use semi-sweet and milk chocolate for bonbons. It could be a laundry list of things," Dawn said.

"Well, you four seem to know what you're doing," Jo said as Brick nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Radioactive Rats decided to let Sam handle all the work again. Unfortunately, he was unsure about the idea.

"There wasn't a level involving chocolate," Sam recalled, referring to his Wii baking game. "Can't you help me out?"

"Well, I'm familiar with special chocolate treats known as Sweet Hearts," Kira said. "Maybe I can substitute the ingredients so they're edible for humans."

"Then I hope they're as good as they sound," Lightning said.

* * *

As for The Mutant Maggots, Brick couldn't help but watch Mike and Anne Maria work on the bonbons together.

"Not too fast," Mike said as he helped Anne Maria stir the ingredients together. "Just take it nice and slow."

Brick noticed how Anne Maria smiled politely and how Mike had his hand over hers.

**Confessional**

Brick: I thought Anne Maria was into guys like me. Didn't know she likes emo geeks.

**End Confessional**

"You okay, Brick?" Jo asked.

"Just fine," Brick said, not looking away from Mike and Anne Maria.

* * *

Soon, it was time for the contestants to judge each others' meals. The Radioactive Rats were each given a truffle and a bonbon, while The Mutant Maggots were each given a Sweet Heart. However, Kira had to put her serving in a blender before she consumed it due to her eating condition. And like Chris said earlier, everyone was strapped to a lie detector.

"Remember to be honest," Chris said. "Lie detectors know if you're not telling the truth."

The Radioactive Rats were honest alright. Just not in a good way.

"Is this what chocolate tastes like?" Kira asked after spitting out her drink.

"No offense, but I ate better desserts back home," Sam said.

"I agree with what 'thunder' said," Lightning said, referring to Sam.

B had a forced smile on his face after swallowing his serving.

However, The Mutant Maggots had different results.

"Hey Chef, can I have another one?" Mike asked after finishing his serving.

"These are the sweetest treats I ever tasted!" Anne Maria happily said.

"I bet these were Kira's idea," Dawn said.

"Probably," Jo replied.

"I think my taste buds went to heaven," Cameron said.

"Permission to have a few more," Brick said.

"Then it's settled," Chris said. "Kira wins it for The Radioactive Rats!"

* * *

While The Radioactive Rats were enjoying their reward (free passes to a local spa), Mike had a special treat for Dawn. They were currently at their team's cabin.

"So what's the special treat?" Dawn asked.

"I wanted to come up with something special," Mike explained. "So I decided to give you the best Valentine's Day gift you deserve." Then he stood up and helped her stand as well. He held her in his arms as they swayed to the sound of his voice singing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

When Mike was finished singing, Dawn smiled as tears came from her now closed eyes. "Thank you, Mike," she quietly said. "Thank you so much."

* * *

**Chris: What will happen to Zoke next? And will Anne Maria still be able to help Mike keep his secret a secret? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	8. Finders Creepers

That night, the contestants were all sleeping peacefully. That is, until Dakota, who was wearing earplugs, woke them up using an air horn. All of the contestants ran outside, still in their sleepwear. Kira was wearing a light green nightgown and dark green rubber sandals.

"Thanks, intern," Chris told Dakota.

"Hi Dakota," Sam said as he waved at her. Dakota waved back as she smiled.

"Challenge time!" Chris told the contestants.

"What? Now?" Brick asked. "In the middle of the night? When it's all, you know...dark?"

"Your challenge is a scavenger hunt for three souvenirs," Chris continued. "The locations are a haunted forest, a scary pet cemetery, and an extra spooktastic cave. The first team to each location gets a special clue. And stick together. You'll be penalized for each teammate you lose. Oh, and there's some kind of gigantic mutated spider running around lose on the island. But don't worry. There's nothing to fear but mortal terror itself. Talk soon!"

* * *

The Radioactive Rats were the first to arrive at the forest. "Welcome to the haunted forest," Chris said over the loudspeaker. "Your clue can be found at the base of this tree."

Lightning found the clue and gave it to Kira. "'Inside a knot is a nest. Your souvenir lives with a pest. Find Polaris to travel north-west.'," she read. "I think we should follow the northern star to the next clue."

While The Radioactive Rats found a path, they had no idea The Mutant Maggots overheard them.

* * *

"Hey Kira," Sam said. "What was the middle part of the clue again?"

But Kira was nowhere to be seen.

"We don't need snaky girl," Lightning said. "Look, that tree must be where the next clue is."

But as Lightning was getting the clue, he was attacked by a giant squid that was inside the tree.

"Dude, I've seen this in Sea Creatures Five," Sam said. "To fight a squid, you have to duck, duck, jump, and punch."

* * *

Shortly after The Radioactive Rats were gone, The Mutant Maggots arrived. "Look, team colors!" Cameron said, noticing the paint marks that were on the tree.

"It could be a trap," Jo said. "We should send in our most expendable player."

"No one's expendable," Brick said.

"Do you wanna play nice, or do you wanna win?" Jo asked. Then she tossed Cameron over to the tree, where he found another key.

"Sweet!" Mike said. "Nice work, Cameron."

**Confessional**

Dawn: Mike is SO sweet. The way he's always encouraging Cameron is totally cool.

**Next Confessional**

Mike: Dawn... *sighs* She is all I think about.

**End Confessional**

"Hey Dawn, do you think this key's gonna open something later on in the challenge?" Mike asked. Then he realized she was gone. "Dawn?" he asked. "Whoa, where's Dawn?" Then he started panicking. "DAWN? DAWN!"

"And we call off the search and forge ahead," Jo said.

"That's against the cadet code," Brick said. "NEVER leave a solider behind."

"DAWN!" Mike called out.

"We're not leaving her," Jo told Brick. "She left us. That means she's a-wall. Now move it!"

* * *

Soon, The Mutant Maggots arrived at the pet cemetery. "Welcome to the pet cemetery," Chris said over the loudspeaker.

"We're first, string bean," Jo happily told Cameron. "Now be a dear and go get the clue."

Cameron found the next clue in a wooden box. "Aren't three sixes supposed to be evil?" he asked.

"Let's split up and look for numbers," Jo suggested.

* * *

As The Mutant Maggots searched, Brick accidentally fell into a pit. Luckily, Anne Maria helped him get out.

"So dark..." Brick muttered to himself. "So dark..."

"It's okay, Brick," Anne Maria said. "You're safe now."

Then everyone noticed Brick's shorts got wet. "Whoops," he said. "I must have landed on a puddle. I gotta dry off."

But as soon as Brick ran off, he screamed. His teammates realized he vanished as well.

"He was just here a second ago," Cameron said.

"Where did he go?" Anne Maria asked.

"Oh well," Jo said. "Two words: dead weight."

"Hey, Brick may not be the most good-lookin' guy," Anne Maria defended. "But he's still a part of this team."

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Your cutthroat attitude stinks!"

"It's called a winning attitude," Jo said. "Get used to it, or get out of the way."

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Mike was on the very top of a tree, the full moon illuminating his body. "DAWN!" he called out. "DAWN! Tell me where you are!"

However, Mike stepped on a loose branch, making him fall off the tree and land on a tombstone back-first.

"Oh my gosh, Mike!" Anne Maria said. "I think I found a clue." She read the tombstone that Mike landed on. "'June 6, 1806'. I'm no algebra expert, but ain't that six six eighteen six?"

Mike got off the tombstone and rubbed his back, not noticing his eyes were glowing pale green. "I guess so," he said as he squinted. "Why is everything so green?"

Jo and Cameron rushed over to the tombstone. "'Six six eighteen six'," Cameron read. "Anne Maria, you found it!"

"And check it out, there's a keyhole," Anne Maria said. "Yeah! Who's the sharpest tool on the Christmas tree now?" (A/N: You are! :D)

"Just use the key already!" Jo said.

"Yeesh, okay," Anne Maria said. "Keep your underwear on."

When Anne Maria inserted the key into the tombstone, a coffin emerged, revealing four flashlights.

"Cool, flashlights," Cameron said as he grabbed them. "These'll come in handy."

Right as The Mutant Maggots were about to leave, Mike put the coffin back in the ground to prevent the other team from finding it.

* * *

While Jo and Cameron went inside a cave, Mike heard a slight coughing sound, followed by moaning. "What was that?" he asked.

"Not sure," Anne Maria said. "But I think I recognize that voice."

Mike and Anne Maria rushed over to where the sounds were coming from, only to find Kira laying on her back. She looked very ill and her skin had a slight purple tint to it.

"Kira!" Mike said in alarm as he kneeled next to her. "What happened to you?"

"A...giant spider...poisoned me..." Kira weakily said.

"Hang in there, girl," Anne Maria said as she kneeled next to Kira and squeezed her left hand. "Did ya bring any Pecha Berrys?"

"Yes..." Kira said as she took out three Pecha Berrys. "But I don't have my blender."

"Then I'm going to have to feed them to you like birds," Mike said. He grabbed the Pecha Berrys, put one of them in his mouth, and chewed it. Then he put his own mouth on Kira's and fed her the chewed-up Pecha Berry.

"Ew! Come on! That's not what Chris meant when he said to stick together!"

When Mike finished feeding Kira, he and Anne Maria noticed Cameron saw the whole thing.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" Mike defended. "Kira was poisoned, and I was feeding her a chewed-up Pecha Berry." He showed Cameron the two Pecha Berrys for proof.

* * *

Over at the cave, Cameron noticed Jo was nowhere to be seen.

"See? This is why we need to stick together," Cameron said as Mike fed Kira another chewed-up Pecha Berry, holding her in his arms.

"How's Kira doin'?" Anne Maria asked Mike.

"She's starting to recover," Mike said. "The last one should do the trick. When we get back to the cabin, we're going to have to make some Sitrus Berry tea to restore her health."

The group walked deeper into the cave. "Does anyone see any clues?" Anne Maria asked.

"I see a skull-shaped rock with six hooks attached to it right over there," Mike said.

"I don't see it," Cameron said as he squinted in the direction Mike saw looking at.

"Then how come I can see it?" Mike asked.

"I think you have night vision," Anne Maria whispered to Mike, causing his eyes to widen in concern.

**Confessional**

Mike: *mutters* Stupid PokePuberty...

**End Confessional**

Fortunately, Cameron used his flashlight to see the rock Mike mentioned. "These hooks must be the last souvenirs," Cameron said. "I wonder what they're for."

"Cameron, look out!" Anne Maria warned.

Unfortunately, a giant spider caught him and threw him on a huge web, where Jo, Lightning, Sam, Dawn, and Brick were.

"Wow, chicken legs," Jo told Cameron. "You lasted longer than I expected."

**Confessional**

Cameron: That's the nicest thing Jo has ever said to me.

**End Confessional**

"Okay then," Anne Maria told Mike. "All we have to do is go get the hook and we'll win."

"Hold on a minute," Mike said as he was chewing the last Pecha Berry. "I just need to feed Kira this last Pecha Berry." Then he put his mouth on Kira's and fed her the chewed-up Pecha Berry. "Now I'm ready," he said when he was done.

Mike grabbed one of the hooks and noticed a zip line. Using his free arm to carry Kira, he escaped from the cave just as a cave-in was beginning.

* * *

Outside the cave, Mike finally got out, only to be greated by Chris. "Well well, both teams made it to the finish line," the host said. "But today's winning team is...The Radioactive Rats!"

"Wait a minute," Mike said. "How could my team lose? Me and Kira were the only ones who made it out."

"Not exactly," Chris said. "Without his teammates, B was able to make it here by staying quiet so the others wouldn't notice him at all."

Mike realized B was right behind him.

**Confessional**

B: *looks proud of himself*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Back in the cave, Cameron noticed the spider wasn't really a spider. Izzy was laying on the ground in what was left of a spider outfit.

"Hey, if you see Kira, can you tell her I'm sorry for poisoning her?" Izzy asked Cameron. "I was only doing what Chris wanted me to do and I didn't want to capture one of my good friends.

**Confessional**

Cameron: Turns out it was one of the old cast members in a spider costume. Thankfully it cured me of my arachnophobia.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Later that night, Chris began the next elimination ceremony. "Mutant Maggots, welcome to your second elimination ceremony," he said. "Now where's Chef with the green marshmallow?"

Chef was tied-up by Izzy, who was shooting toy arrows at him.

Brick notices how guilty Mike looked, so he did the one thing he can do: help out a friend. "Permission to speak?" Brick asked Chris. "I volunteer for elimination."

Mike looked surprise. "But-" He began. Then Brick gave him a thumbs-up, letting him know he's taking the blame for him.

"At ease, soldier," Chris told Brick. "Tonight's eliminated Mutant Maggot is tomorrow's new Radioactive Rat."

"I'm not going on the Boat of Losers?" Brick asked in surprise.

"Nope!" Chris answered. "From here on in, Brick will be competing on the opposing team."

"I'm going to miss competing with all of you," Brick told his old teammates, then he walked over to Anne Maria. "Especially you, miss." He held her hand and kissed the back of it.

**Confessional**

Jo: Finally! With Brick gone, I can get some more sleep.

**Next Confessional**

Mike: I'm going to miss having Brick around. But I'm so glad to get some more sleep, I don't really care right now.

**Next Confessional**

Dawn: *holds a pair of earplugs* At least I don't have to wear these when I sleep.

**Next Confessional**

Cameron: Thank goodness Brick's gone. Now I can get a few more hours of sleep.

**Next Confessional**

Anne Maria: So what if Brick made me lose sleep? I'm gonna miss having him around. He's such a gentleman.

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Chris: Wanna figure out why The Mutant Maggots are happy to see Brick go to the other team? You'll have to come back and find out right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	9. Basic Volleyball

A/N: This chapter includes a spoof of the song September by fellow Brony thelivingtombstone.

* * *

The next morning, Mike woke up on the ground. He found himself in the middle of the island, which was completely abandoned. He knew something bad happened yesterday, but what?

_I can't remember_  
_What happened in the challenge_  
_Why everything is gone_  
_Why it's dark and I'm alone_

_It's been a whole day_  
_Since I could have remembered_  
_Where the heck is everybody?_  
_I just want to know this story_  
_Of what happened right before_  
_I ended up alone_

Mike walked around, trying to look for clues. As he walked. He noticed the two cabins were covered in blood splatters. In the mess hall, he was shocked to see Chris in the walk-in freezer. He was clearly dead with slash marks across his chest.

Mike dropped the corpse on the floor. This strange event wasn't radiation exposure to toxic waste. A vicious beast apparently killed everyone on the island.

_Still can't remember_  
_What happened in the challenge_  
_Back when everybody died_  
_Bits of blood are on the walls_

_I just discovered that the others were defeated_  
_By something really strong_  
_It seems very strange and odd_  
_It just doesn't belong_  
_Like it came from outer space_

Mike found the other corpses. Chef was on the kitchen floor with slash marks just like the ones on Chris. Brick, Sam, Lightning, B, Jo, and Cameron were in their respective cabins, also slashed across the chest.

But when Anne Maria and Kira were found in the forest with the same injuries, Mike suddenly remembered a portion of yesterday's events. He recalled hearing low growls from what was supposed to be the vicious beast and high-pitch screams from the female contestants.

What if a rabid wolf did this?

_I've regained_  
_A small memory_  
_Came to my head just like that suddenly_  
_I think I've_  
_Gotten a clue_  
_Something tells me this is worse than what I knew_

Finally, Mike checked the confessional...or at least what was left of it. All that remained was a pile of wood. Mike searched through the pile and found a body buried underneath the wreckage.

"No..." Mike whispered. "Not her..."

It was Dawn. Blood was all over her slashed neck, her left arm had bite marks on the elbow, and her right hand was missing. Those injuries were far more worse than what happened to the others.

Mike saw a small mirror nearby. He picked it up and looked at it, only to see his own reflection. His hair was long and a dark shade of purple, his eyes were blood red, and his teeth were sharp, blood-stained fangs. He also had a hexagon-shaped crest on his forehead, just like his mother.

He dropped the mirror as he looked at his hands. He didn't realize it before, but his fingertips were stained with blood. He suddenly remember exactly what happened yesterday.

He became a monster, and it was all because of his PokePuberty.

_I just remembered_  
_What happened in the challenge_  
_I'm the beast who killed them all!_  
_It's my fault my friends are gone!_

Mike clutched Dawn's corpse as tears came from his now closed eyes. "I'm sorry, Dawn..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"Mike?" Cameron asked. "Are you okay?"

"So sorry..." Mike muttered as he cried in his sleep. "So sorry..."

Not sure what was going on, Cameron quietly left the cabin, not wanting to disturb Mike.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Radioactive Rats were all sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, they realized why the other team was happy to see Brick leave: his annoying alarm clock woke everyone up by blaring loud trumpets.

So as soon as the alarm clock went off, B fell off his bed and landed on the floor stomach-first.

"My ears!" Sam complained as he jumped up and down.

"I'm up, coach!" Lightning yelped. "I'm up!"

Kira, who was across the hall from the boys, entered the room. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily as B got back on his feet.

"Outta my way!" Lightning said as he ran into B and Sam, causing all three boys to land on the floor.

Brick, who was already dressed for the day and unaffected by his alarm clock, turned it off. "Rise and shine, soldiers," he said as he left the room.

"So...how about that new guy?" Sam asked.

**Confessional**

Sam: Man, my ears haven't rung like that since I played Guitar Band Nine on Maximum Rockness.

**Next Confessional**

Lightning: There I was, on the one-yard line ready to score a touchdown to win the Superbowl! When the new guy's alarm clock went off! If he wakes me up one more time like that, he's gonna get punched in the face!

**Next Confessional**

Kira: Now I know why the other team looked tired during breakfast.

**End Confessional**

* * *

At the mess hall, the two teams were eating breakfast. B, Kira, Sam, and Lightning were half-asleep, while Brick was happily eating his breakfast. There was just one person missing: Mike.

"Where's Mike?" Dawn asked.

"He's still sleeping," Cameron explained. "I'm not sure what he's dreaming about, but he seemed worried. He was apologizing to someone or something and I think he was crying."

Anne Maria stood up. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" she asked.

* * *

When Anne Maria arrived at The Mutant Maggots cabin, she saw Mike was still sleeping. Judging by his worried reactions, he was probably having a nightmare.

"So sorry..." Mike muttered. "So sorry..."

Anne Maria walked over to Mike's bed. "Mike, wake up!" she said as she tapped his shoulder.

Mike woke up with a start. "Anne Maria?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Cameron told me 'bout you," Anne Maria explained. "Are you okay?"

"No," Mike admitted. "I dreamt I was a vicious beast who killed everyone else on the island. What if that actually happens to me?"

"Mike, it won't happen," Anne Maria reassured. "You've got me helpin' ya out. Now come on. Everyone else is already eatin' breakfast."

Mike got up, but just as he was about to get dressed for the day, he saw his reflection in the cabin mirror. He normally has brown eyes, but now they were blue-green. He knew it was because of his PokePuberty.

"Great," Mike said. "How am I supposed to explain this?"

"I think I can fix that," Anne Maria said.

"How?" Mike asked. "Explain I have some kind of eye condition?"

* * *

"Mike, do you have some kind of eye condition?" Kira asked, noticing Mike was wearing a large pair of black sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"He lost his contact lenses," Anne Maria explained. "Now he's stuck wearin' his prescription sunglasses."

"Are you sure?" Brick asked, sounding a bit suspicious. "Because you two have been hanging out together for a while."

"I'm just helpin' out a good friend," Anne Maria replied.

**Confessional**

Brick: I thought Anne Maria likes me, but she's been hanging out with Mike ever since the Wipeout-based challenge. How am I supposed to figure out if she likes me or him?

**Next Confessional**

Anne Maria: I like Brick, but I'm the only person Mike trusts. Pals come before lovers, so Brick's gonna have to wait.

**End Confessional**

* * *

After breakfast, the remaining contestants arrived at the beach. "Today's reward challenge is a basic game of volleyball," Chris explained. "And as usual, the winning team gets a special reward."

"That's it?" Jo asked. "JUST volleyball? No catch?"

"Nope," Chris explained. "No catch. Now does everyone know how to play volleyball?"

"Yes!" the remaining contestants said in unison.

"Good," Chris said. "Then I won't have to repeat them to you."

**Confessional**

Kira: I don't know what volleyball is. I just said 'yes' so I wouldn't have to hear another one of Chris' boring lectures.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Soon, the arena was set up. The Radioactive Rats were on the left and The Mutant Maggots were on the right. The first servers were Kira and Anne Maria.

"So who's gonna serve first?" Anne Maria asked Chris.

"Easy," Chris answered. "The Radioactive Rats lost the previous challenge, so they get to go first." He tossed the ball over to Kira, who yelped in surprise as she ducked.

"What was that all about, snaky girl?" Lightning asked Kira.

"You saw how Chris threw the ball at me!" Kira exclaimed. "I might not be familiar with Earth sports, but I know dodgeball when I see it!"

**Confessional**

Jo: A Serperior who spent her whole live among Earth culture doesn't know how to play volleyball. Who knew?

**End Confessional**

"Serve the ball over the net," Sam said as he gave Kira the ball.

"Serve?" Kira asked.

"Toss the ball over the net," Mike said.

"Oh," Kira said. "Why didn't you say so?" Then she weakly tossed the ball over the net.

"Okay, time out!" Dakota said.

"Dakota?" Cameron asked. "What are you doing here?"

"She's the referee," Chris explained. "And she decided the other team should serve first."

"Good call, blonde," Anne Maria said as she picked up the ball. "Zero servin' zero!" She threw the ball into the air and used the other hand to punch it over the net.

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: Back home, I'm the captain of my school's boxin' team. *proudly raises her fists* And it's all thanks to my killer punches.

**End Confessional**

Kira used her quick agility to hit the ball over the net. Then the two teams hit the ball back and forth. It went on like that until Lightning scored a point for his team.

"One point for The Radioactive Rats!" Chris announced as Mike rolled the ball under the net and over to Kira.

"Think you got it this time?" Sam and Kira.

"I think so," Kira replied. "One serving zero!" Then she threw the ball into the air and hit it over the net.

* * *

Time passed after a while. Soon, the two teams were tied at twenty points each. And after a few rotations, the two servers were Brick and Cameron. It was currently Cameron's turn to serve the ball.

"You can do this, Cameron!" Anne Maria encouraged.

"No pressure, chicken legs," Jo said. "Just try to win this for us."

Cameron took a deep breath. "Twenty serving twenty!" He threw the ball into the air and hit it over the net as hard as he could.

**Confessional**

Cameron: Ah, adrenaline. Nature's super-strength formula. Someone should really bottle it.

**End Confessional**

Cameron's hit was so powerful, none of The Radioactive Rats were able to hit back.

"Cameron wins for The Mutant Maggots!" Chris announced. "And they win tickets for tonight's game at the Ottawa Civic Centre."

**Confessional**

Lightning: *looks annoyed* Not cool, Chris! Why is it that the other team gets to go to the Ottawa Civic Centre while I'm stuck here and missing the action?

**End Confessional**

* * *

That afternoon, The Mutant Maggots were on a boat that brought them to the airport. On the way there, the teammates bonded with each other.

"Nice moves, pencil neck," Jo told Cameron. "You really are a tough guy, aren't you?"

"It was just an adrenaline boost," Cameron admitted.

"Well, it was still powerful," Jo said. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

Meanwhile, Mike noticed how Dawn and Anne Maria were hanging out at the boat's snack bar.

"You like Broadway too?" Dawn happily asked.

"Sure do," Anne Maria said. "I definitely recommend seein' Sister Act. I could relate to the lead protagonist on so many levels."

Mike sighed, not liking how Dawn wanted to hang out with Anne Maria instead of him.

* * *

**Chris: What will happen to The Mutant Maggots when they get back to the island? Find out in the next chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	10. Trustkeeprs Ahoy!

The next day, The Mutant Maggots returned to the island. Jo and Cameron were discussing last night's game, Dawn was having some girl talk with Anne Maria, and Mike looked a bit uncomfortable.

**Confessional**

Mike: Dawn hasn't been the same since yesterday. She and Anne Maria bonded during the game. I'm glad they're friends, but now it's like I don't exist!

**End Confessional**

Mike was right. Dawn and Anne Maria WERE ignoring him. The worst part was that Dawn was starting to act more like Anne Maria.

"I never had this much fun before," Dawn said.

"Me neither," Anne Maria replied. "That was the first time I went to a baseball arena."

That's when Kira ran over to Dawn and Anne Maria and hugged them. "Welcome back guys!" the young Serperior happily said.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Anne Maria said as she pried Kira away from her and Dawn. "What're you so happy about?"

"I spent a whole night with my all-guy teammates," Kira explained. "I might be okay with Zoey's guy friends back home, but Brick, Lightning, B, and Sam aren't exactly the type of guys I would call friends."

"You could have hung out with Dakota if you wanted some girl time," Dawn said.

"She doesn't count," Kira said. "You two are my closest gal pals here."

* * *

After a while, the two teams ate breakfast. Brick watched as Anne Maria talked to Dawn.

"Are you feeling okay, Brick?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brick lied.

"I noticed you like Anne Maria," Kira said. "If it makes you feel any better, I heard she feels the same way about you."

"You sure?" Brick asked.

"I can tell from her body language," Kira said. "She really does like you."

"What about _Mike_?" Brick asked, adding bitter emphasis on the hybrid's name.

"Anne Maria only sees him as a friend," Kira answered. "Nothing more."

"Then why is she spending most of her time with him?" Brick asked.

"At first I thought they were friends with benefits," Kira said. "But then Anne Maria explained she's helping Mike work on his play."

"I don't know," Brick said as he glanced at Mike and Anne Maria. "It doesn't seem like they're doing something play-related."

Anne Maria overheard what Brick said. "So Mike," she said. "Did you come up with a catchphrase yet?"

"Catchphrase?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Anne Maria said. "You know, for Vito?" She glanced over at Brick, letting Mike know the cadet was getting suspicious.

"Oh, right," Mike said. "The catchphrase. How about 'You wanna touch the Vito, you gotta make an appointment!'?"

"Not bad," Anne Maria said. "Much better than the last one ya told me 'bout."

"Attention campers!" Chris said over the loudspeakers. "Breakfast is cutting into precious time that you can spend getting injured. Grab your swimsuits and meet me at the dock pronto!"

The two teams weren't too thrilled about that.

* * *

Soon, the remaining contestants were at the dock. They were in their swimwear, with Kira wearing a dark green one-piece.

"Alright, here to help us get today's competition under way, say hello to one of our classic competitors: Bridgette," Chris said.

Dakota and Bridgette, who was in her wetsuit, arrived by canoe. "Let's get this over with," Bridgette told Chris. "I promised Noah I would join his Underground Alliance tonight."

"Relax, you just have to do a demonstration," Chris said. "Just watch out for Fang."

"So what's the challenge?" Anne Maria asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Each team must get a pair of water skis in an underwater mission," Chris explained. "One camper will snag the skis in an old-school diving suit and float them to the surface while the rest of their team pumps them oxygen. First team to surface their skis wins and gets an advantage in part two."

"Listen up, Maggots," Jo told her teammates as she picked up the helmet. "I'm diving."

"Wait a minute!" Anne Maria angrily said. "What're you sayin'? None of us can do it?"

"Or are you forgetting that I can hold my breath underwater longer than you?" Mike asked as he yanked the helmet from Jo.

"Fine," Jo said. "Don't say I told you so if we lose."

"Men, and Kira," Brick told his teammates, acknowledging the fact that Kira isn't a male. "I suggest we draw straws to see who dives."

They did. Brick ended up with the shortest straw, making him the one who dives.

**Confessional**

Kira: I'm glad I didn't end up as the diver. I'm a Grass Pokemon, not a Water Pokemon.

**End Confessional**

When Mike and Brick got the suits on, they went underwater and began the challenge. Sam started pumping oxygen for Brick, but he was too slow, so Lightning took over. However, Anne Maria couldn't see to pump oxygen for Mike.

"Maybe you're not pumping hard enough," Cameron suggested.

"I'm pumpin' as fast as I can!" Anne Maria insisted.

Dawn checked the pump. "There's a hole in the tube!" she realized. "Mike's not going to make it!"

Anne Maria clenched her fists. "Oh, that is it!" she hollered. "Chris is gettin' a beat-down!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike ran out oxygen. He tugged the tube pump as hard as he could before blacking out...

* * *

"Mike!" Dawn cried out. "Stay with us!"

"I told you he was weak," Jo said.

"It wasn't his fault," Cameron defended. "Chris gave us a pump with a hole in the tube."

At that point, Brick managed to get his skis to the surface. "The Radioactive Rats win the first challenge!" Chris announced.

"What about Mike?" Dawn asked.

"Look on the bright side," Chris said. "His corpse will contribute to the fish life cycle."

* * *

Speaking of Mike, strange things were happening to him. He opened his eyes, which suddenly glowed blue-green. And with newfound strength, he tore himself from the pump's tube. Then he took off the diving suit, letting it sink to the ocean floor as he made it back to the surface.

"Mike?" Dawn asked, surprised. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Mike admitted. Then his eyes widened. "Unless..." Part of a song appeared in his mind.

_I wrenched the engines off  
And dragged them down  
The depths turned the iron soft  
As they swiftly drowned  
And I brought the ocean side  
To its rusty knees  
As I felt the even tide  
Deep in my shallow dreams_

"You okay, Mike?" Anne Maria asked.

"Peachy," Mike squeaked out.

"Just like that time you found that strange shell a few days ago?" Dawn asked.

**Flashback**

Mike and Dawn were at the beach. They were talking about various movies they like.

"Hey Mike," Dawn said. "Check this out." She was referring to a light blue shell.

Mike dug out the shell and picked it up. "There's something on it," he said.

"What does it say?" Dawn asked, squinting at the unusual text.

"It reads 'June'," Mike said. He recognized the text as part of the northern dialect of the Unown language.

"You sure?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Mike said. Then he noticed he was standing right next to the ocean. He managed to stay dry. That can only mean one thing...

_June was the lobster shell  
I dug by hand  
A haven that hid me well  
Beneath the sand  
The white windy waves washed in  
But I stayed dry  
The great breakers broke again  
'Cause I'm on and off inside_

Yep. Mike was pretty much screwed.

**End Flashback**

"Kind of..." Mike told Dawn.

"The Radioactive Rats are the first to grab water skis," Chris said. "So they win a speedboat to use in part two of the challenge. And for The Mutant Maggots, they win a dingy. Part two of the challenge is a water ski race. The goal? Be the first to ring three bells on these three totally harmless buoys. Select three campers to to water ski, one to drive, and one to operate the gull cannon. Each team gets three chances to shoot the bells. Whichever team rings the most bells wins!"

"I'll drive," Dawn said. "If that's okay with everybody."

"Whatever," Jo said. "I'm gunning."

"I'm freaking out about what just happened to me in the previous challenge," Mike said.

"And I'm wonderin' the same thing," Anne Maria replied.

"I'll explain after the challenge," Mike whispered to Anne Maria.

"I'm driving!" Lightning happily said.

"I'll stay on the boat," Kira said. "I might hold us back on the water skis."

* * *

With the three teams set up, the race began.

"Sha-zoom, baby!" Lightning cheered. "We got this in the bag! Those Maggots will never catch up!"

Fortunately, Kira was able to hit one of the bells.

"Nice aim, Kira!" Sam said.

"It wasn't much," Kira replied. "Just some skills I learned from Wii Archery."

"Oh my gosh, we're losin'!" Anne Maria said. "What do we do?"

"I think I can ring one of the bells," Mike said. "I just need to be at the right angle..."

Dawn drove the dingy closer to one of the buoys. Then Mike did a backflip to ring the bell in only a few seconds.

Soon, it was neck-and-neck. The two teams approached the final buoy when...

* * *

Back on the dock, Chris watched the race using his binoculars. "No explosion?" he asked Chef. "Not cool!"

BOOM!

After a few minute, both teams made it back to shore. Cameron, on the other hand, was laying on a stretcher. His left leg was in a cast, there was a sling on his left arm, and there was an oxygen mask strapped to him.

"The Mutant Maggots win!" Chris announced after the talked to one of the doctors that arrived. "Unfortunately, Cameron has been seriously injured from the explosion, so he won't be able to participate for the remainder of the season."

"What's the good news?" Sam asked Chris.

"With Cameron disqualified, The Radioactive Rats are spared from elimination," Chris answered. "We don't want to send someone else home tonight."

Jo approached Cameron. "Hope you feel better, Camster," she said. Then she kissed his forehead, making Cameron moan in delight.

* * *

That night, Mike and Anne Maria snuck out of their team cabin, not wanting to wake their teammates.

"So what do ya wanna tell me?" Anne Maria asked.

"I think I'm reaching the final stages of PokePuberty," Mike explained.

"You serious?" Anne Maria asked in disbelief.

"My near-death experience was because I developed the ability to breathe underwater," Mike said. "I know you said you'll help me out, but you've been spending a lot of time with Dawn."

"And what's wrong with me hangin' out with her?" Anne Maria asked. "You don't have to be selfish. I have a life too, ya know."

"I'm not being selfish," Mike said. "Just make sure no one else finds out."

"Help yourself out," Anne Maria said as she went back inside. "From now on, you're on your own."

All Mike could do was sigh in defeat and lay on the ground. He looked at the night sky as a single tear came from his right eye.

* * *

**Chris: Guess Mike will have a hard time keeping his secret a secret from the others. Or will he? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	11. The Better Voice

The next morning, the two teams ate breakfast. However, the only one absent was Mike.

"Where's Mike?" Dawn asked.

"Probably still sleepin'," Anne Maria guessed. "But I don't care. I'm still upset at him 'cause he said we can't be friends."

"He actually said that?" Dawn asked.

Anne Maria nodded. "I told him he can't keep me to himself all the time."

Jo, on the other hand, was barely talking. She also looked a bit sad.

**Confessional**

Jo: Can't believe Camster left yesterday. I was starting to feel comfortable around him. But if Izzy came back after getting attacked by a bear, maybe he'll come back once he recovers from the bomb explosion.

**End Confessional**

Over at The Radioactive Rats' table, Brick, was once, again looking at Anne Maria. Kira noticed this. "When are you going to tell Anne Maria how you feel?" the young Serperior asked.

"Probably never," Brick guessed. "I can't hear what she's saying, but I know it has to do with Mike."

"Well, who could blame her?" Kira asked. "Mike's what the human females call the 'total package'. Black hair in a 'just got out of bed' style, naturally tanned skin, eyes that are an unusual combination of brown, hazel, and amber, a skinny posture with surprisingly fully-developed muscles..."

That's when Brick noticed Kira looked infatuated as she described Mike.

**Confessional**

Kira: I think I'm in love with Mike. Yes, I know he likes Dawn, but there's something about him that makes him so...appealing to me. Either I'm becoming more like a human thanks to this Dream Capsule, or the toxic waste fumes are finally getting to me.

**End Confessional**

"Attention campers!" Chris said over the loudspeakers. "Please head over to the outdoor theatre for today's challenge!"

* * *

A few hours later...

Mike woke up surrounded by his teammates. He was laying on the grass, right next to his team's cabin. "Morning guys," he said.

"It's already noon," Jo said. "You slept pass breakfast."

Mike got on his feet in alarm. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he hollered. "I SLEPT ALL MORNING?"

"Today's challenge isn't much," Dawn said. "Chris wants both teams to select one person to participate in a sing-off."

"That's it?" Mike asked. "Sounds easy enough."

* * *

As for The Radioactive Rats, the guys were trying to figure out who's the better singer on their team. Kira wanted to join in on the conversation, but she was being ignored.

"I don't sing," Lightning said. "There's too many lyrics for me to remember."

"I'm not exactly a good karaoke player," Sam said.

"What about you B?" Brick asked.

B shook his head in response.

"Well someone has to sing," Sam said.

"Yeah, but who?" Brick asked.

_You try your best but it's not quite there_  
_You kick your hoof and say it's just not fair_  
_A simple mare living simple dreams_  
_A rumor that's not quite as it seems_

That came from none other than Kira. "What was that?" Lightning asked her.

"A portion of the fanmade song Beyond Her Garden," Kira explained.

"No, I mean since when did you learn to sing like that, snaky girl?" Lightning asked.

"I just listen to songs," Kira said. "Anyone can sing if they find the correct tone and pitch."

"Do you want to participate in the sing-off?" Brick asked.

"Duh!" Kira said. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

**Confessional**

Kira: Brick's the only guy on my team I can tolerate. The others make me want to quit the competition and go home.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, the other team was discussing who should participate in the sing-off.

"I think Mike should do it," Dawn said. "I've heard him sing before."

"Can't argue with that," Anne Maria said.

"Then it's settled," Jo said. "Mike will sing for the team."

"Yeah sure whatever," Mike said, looking a bit tired.

* * *

Over at the forest, Kira was practicing for the sing-off. The trees provided good acoustics, so she decided to do some vocal exercises before the challenge started, which were in the form of Tuvan throat singing. (A/N: Look up 'Big Bang Theory throat singing' to see what Kira's doing.)

Mike approached the young Serperior. "What the heck are you doing?" he asked.

"Doing some Tuvan throat singing for vocal exercises," Kira explained. "And the trees provide good acoustics."

"Don't you know what you're going to sing?" Mike asked.

"Not sure," Kira admitted. Then she noticed the dark circles under Mike's eyes. "Are you sleeping well?"

"Not exactly," Mike said. "I slept pass breakfast today."

"I haven't been sleeping well either," Kira said. "It's Chris' stupid schedule. He's making all of us get up at 4am."

"Yeah, Chris is a real pain in the butt," Mike agreed. "I mean, I was sleeping in the middle of the afternoon a while ago."

"And his challenges are a pain in the butt," Kira said. "I couldn't move at all during the snow fort challenge a few chapters ago."

"Blame Chris," Mike said. "He's the one behind it all."

"He should really take his tyranny away," Kira said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Mike said, coming up with idea. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you thinking about singing to Chris about how we feel about him?" Kira asked. "Because that's exactly what I'm thinking."

The two friends grinned at each other. This challenge was going to be fun for them...

* * *

Later that day, the two teams arrived at the outdoor theater. Mike and Kira were both excited to perform.

"Alright, let's get this sing-off started!" Chris said. "Who's singing?"

"I am," Mike said as he stood up.

"So am I," Kira said as she also stood up.

"Very well," Chris said as he let Mike and Kira take the stage. "So me what you got."

Kira turned on the boombox and she and Mike each picked up a microphone. "This song is dedicated to Chris McLean," Mike said.

(A/N: The following song is Discord Remix by thelivingtombstone.)

Mike: _I'm not a fan of puppeteers_  
_But I have a nagging fear_  
_Someone else is pulling at the strings_

Kira: _Something terrible is going down_  
_Through the entire town_  
_Wreaking anarchy and all it brings_

Mike: _I can't sit idly_  
_No, I can't move at all_

Kira: _I curse the name_  
_The one behind it all..._

Mike: _Discord, I'm howling at the moon_  
_And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon_

Kira: _Discord, whatever did we do_  
_To make you take our world away?_

Mike: _Discord, are we your prey alone_  
_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

Kira: _Discord, we won't take it anymore_

Mike: _So take your tyranny away!_

Kira: _I'm fine with changing status quo_  
_But not in letting go_  
_Now the world is being torn apart_

Mike: _A terrible catastrophe_  
_Played by your symphony_  
_What a terrifying work of art_

Kira: _I can't sit idly_  
_No, I can't move at all_

Mike: _I curse the name_  
_The one behind it all..._

Kira: _Discord, I'm howling at the moon_  
_And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon_

Mike: _Discord, whatever did we do_  
_To make you take our world away?_

Kira: _Discord, are we your prey alone_  
_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

Mike: _Discord, we won't take it anymore_

Kira: _So take your tyranny away!_

Both: _Discord, I'm howling at the moon_  
_And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon_  
_Discord, whatever did we do_  
_To make you take our world away?_  
_Discord, are we your prey alone_  
_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_  
_Discord, we won't take it anymore_  
_So take your tyranny away!_

When the song was over, the other contestants stood up and cheered (except for B, who stood up and happily clapped).

"That was...interesting," Chris said.

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: *while laughing* Now I know why Mike and Kira chose that song!

**End Confessional**

"Now for the results," Chris said. "The winner of the challenge is...Mike!"

"Seriously?" Kira angrily asked. "Why are you letting Mike win? Is it because I'm not human?"

"No, you were too pitchy on the high notes," Chris explained. "So Mike and his teammates get to enjoy a trip to New York City to see Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark!"

**Confessional**

Kira: Maybe I should have done more throat singing earlier today...

**Next Confessional**

Dawn: I can't believe I get to go to New York City! Thank for so much, Mike!

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Chris: Will Anne Maria forgive Mike for the whole friendship mishap? Does Kira really have a crush on a human? And when will the author come up with better reward challenge chapters? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	12. Project Model

The next day, Dawn and Anne Maria were at the washrooms getting ready for the day. Unfortunately, they forgot Mike was also on the same team...

"Come on, you guys!" Mike hollered as he knocked on the door three times. "I REALLY need to go to the bathroom!"

"Aw, keep your boxers on!" Anne Maria replied. "We'll be done in a few minutes!"

Mike groaned. "You know what, forget it," he said as he walked off. "I'm going lumberjack style."

* * *

In the washrooms, Dawn was adjusting her pink plastic flower barrette. "Yeesh," Anne Maria said. "Are ya tryin' to look like Princess Leia?"

"Queen Amidala," Dawn corrected. "But I just can't seem to get it right."

"That's 'cause your doin' it all wrong," Anne Maria said as she took out a round brush and a blow dryer. "How 'bout I give you a few pointers?"

"Really?" Dawn asked.

Anne Maria nodded. "I might not be a Star Wars expert, but I've seen The Phantom Menace," she explained. "So yeah, I know what I'm doin'."

* * *

Meanwhile, The Radioactive Rats were hanging out at the team cabin.

"Fellow Rats, we are going to stomp those Maggots!" Brick happily announced. "For we are a team of trust!"

"To team trust!" Lightning cheered.

"Trust 'til the end!" Sam agreed. Then the others noticed there was what appeared to be a small wart on his right thumb.

"Shouldn't you get that wart removed?" Kira asked.

"Oh, this thing?" Sam asked, gesturing to his thumb. "It's not a wart. That's ten years of gaming right here."

"Video games?" Lightning asked. "Listen, champ. The rest of us aren't gamers like you are."

"Gamers are athletes too!" Sam insisted. "We've got keen hand-eye coordination and cat-like reflexes. Watch!" Then he quickly grabbed a piece of cheese off a nearby mousetrap without setting it off.

**Confessional**

Kira: *groans* Okay, forget about what I said about my teammates in the previous chapter. They ALL make me feel like an outcast! The worst part is that all of my friends are on the other team. I guess I'm going to have to deal with competing against my guy friend and gal pals.

**End Confessional**

"It's challenge time!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Campers, meet me on the other side of the island."

* * *

Soon, the remaining contestants arrived at the auditorium. Mike noticed Dawn looked a bit different. Her hair was down and lightly curled. Her pink plastic flower barrette was on the other side of her head so she didn't have to worry about loose strands of hair blocking her vision.

"Hey Dawn," Mike said. "Really like your hair!"

"Thanks," Dawn replied with a smile. "Anne Maria helped me with it this morning."

Mike glanced at Anne Maria in alarm.

**Confessional**

Dawn: *looks at her reflection in a handheld mirror* It sure was nice to Anne Maria to give me a few beauty pointers. Now I really do look like Queen Amidala.

**Next Confessional**

Mike: Great! Now Dawn is starting to LOOK like Anne Maria! How am I supposed to ask her out now?

**End Confessional**

Chris arrived on his jetpack. "Welcome to your challenge!" he said. "The Weird and Wild Fashion Spectacular!"

"That's it, now you're talkin'!" Anne Maria happily said.

Jo groaned. "Fashion," she said. "Waste of time."

"So says the girl in men's prison sweats," Anne Maria responded.

"Hey, nobody needs to be reminded that I'm a girl!" Jo angrily said.

Chris used an air horn to get the two girls to stop talking. "Anne Maria's right," he said. "For this challenge, each team gets a wardrobe of clothes, a makeup kit, and ten minutes to dress a volunteer, who will walk down the runway to be judged by myself, Chef, and today's classic Total Drama competitor: Katie Mills. The challenge begins...now!"

* * *

And so, the two teams worked on the challenge. However, things weren't starting off well for The Mutant Maggots.

"Let me be the model," Anne Maria said. "I've always wanted to wear designer brands."

"Fine by me," Jo said. "Because I'm not doing that stuff."

"Come on, Jo," Dawn said. "You're a part of this team, so the least you could do is be supportive."

As the three girls talked about the challenge, Mike looked at the supplies. He noticed his teammates weren't actually doing anything.

**Confessional**

Mike: I don't know how it happened, but I had this strange feeling somewhere in my brain that was telling me to stand up for myself. And seeing my teammates talk about the challenge instead of actually doing the challenge just made me...kinda loose it.

**End Confessional**

"THAT IS IT!" Mike angrily hollered as he shoved Jo to the ground.

"Mike?" Dawn asked, noticing he was panting and slightly growling. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Mike snarled. "I'm taking control of this team!"

"Says who?" Jo asked as she got back on her feet.

POW!

"Says the guy who just punched you in the jaw," Mike answered as he smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Radioactive Rats decided Kira would be the volunteer due to being the only girl on the team. As for what she would wear, B constructed a robotic designer, which included a keypad to come up with the outfit.

"And...done!" Brick said as he finished programing the outfit. "This outfit should win us the challenge."

Sam read the digital text. "Army boots, puffy vests...JOCK STRAPS?" he asked. "Guys, this is a fashion show! Kira needs a chic, sophisticated, and coordinated look! And I know just who to talk to."

* * *

As for The Mutant Maggots, Mike successfully got his team organized. He decided Dawn would volunteer as the model.

"How 'bout this?" Anne Maria asked as she took out a yellow tank top.

"Uh...maybe I should come up with the outfit," Mike said.

"By yourself?" Jo asked. "I thought this was a team effort."

"Do I have to remind you why your cut-throat attitude isn't working for the team?" Mike angrily asked as he raised his fist.

"On second thought," Jo nervously said as she took a few steps back. "You can handle it by yourself."

* * *

Elsewhere, Chris was sitting on a lounge chair watching some previous confessionals on a portable video player. "Dakota, when you're done cleaning up the environment, could you get me another drink?" he asked. "Thanks!"

That's when Sam arrived with Kira. "DAKOTA?" the Serperior asked in surprise. "You dragged me over here just so this spoiled brat helps us?"

"You're going to have to trust me with this one," Sam insisted, then he approached Dakota. "Can I help?"

"Aw, such a gentleman," Dakota said as Sam helped her move a barrel of toxic waste.

"Do you think you could give me some fashion tips?" Sam asked. "I mean, you're so well-put together, even when working with toxic waste."

"You want MY advice?" Dakota asked. "REALLY? No one ever asked me for advice! Sure, I'd be happy to help!"

"It's for Kira," Sam explained, gesturing over to the young Serperior.

"Well..." Dakota said. "I'm not sure what's popular among her kind, but vertical stripes are so on-trend. Maybe she can pull them off."

"Thanks Dakota," Sam said. "You're an angel."

* * *

As for The Mutant Maggots, Mike finished designing Dawn's look. "THAT'S the outfit?" Anne Maria asked. "It's so...60's."

Dawn looked at her reflection in a nearby lake. "I like it," she said.

"I'm glad you do," Mike said. "Because you don't need to copy Anne Maria's style. You already have one on your own."

Anne Maria looked surprised at Mike's statement.

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: Mike thinks Dawn's copying my style? Now where did he get that from?

**End Confessional**

* * *

The Radioactive Rats were also finished. Sam typed in the keypad and activated the robotic designer.

"THAT'S what Dakota told you?" Lightning asked Sam.

"She said vertical stripes are 'trendy'," Sam explained. "It should give us an advantage."

* * *

Soon, the challenge finally began. "It's freaky forest fashion time!" Chris announced. "Mutant Maggots, so me what you've got."

Dawn walked down the runway in a sleeveless, knee-length, magenta dress with white polka dots printed on the fabric. She also wore magenta flats and a headband the same design as the dress. Her hair was down and straightened, and she completed the look with a ruby necklace.

"This beautiful young lady is showing off a bold retro fashion like no other," Mike happily announced. "Her swank new hairdo perfectly compliments a dynamite vintage 60's Go-Go dress."

"Not bad," Chris said. "I give it an 8.5!" Chef gave it an 8.0, while Katie gave it an 8.1.

"Okay, show me what you got, Radioactive Rats!" Chris said.

Kira walked down the runway in a long sleeveless dress that had black and white vertical stripes printed on it. She also wore elegant black high heels, making it hard for her to walk.

"As you can see, Kira is wearing a classy vertical stripe ensemble," Sam announced. "The outfit is based on what a zebra looks like."

"It doesn't look good," Katie said. "I know vertical stripes are what's in, but that girl doesn't look good in zebra print."

"I agree," Chris said as Chef nodded in agreement. "Which means The Mutant Maggots win! Radioactive Rats, you got some voting to do."

* * *

At The Mutant Maggots cabin, Mike confronted Dawn and Anne Maria.

"You think I was copying Anne Maria?" Dawn asked Mike.

"I saw what she did to your hair," Mike explained.

"That's 'cause Dawn was tryin' to look like Queen Amidala from Star Wars!" Anne Maria defended. "She was doin' it all wrong, so I gave her some pointers."

"She's right," Dawn said.

"Oh," Mike said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well...sorry for the whole misunderstanding. Are we still friends?"

"'Course we are," Anne Maria said. "You're the only guy I know who isn't a pain in the butt. I'll always see you as a friend."

"To friendship," Dawn said as she, Mike, and Anne Maria did a group high-five.

* * *

That night, BOTH teams attended tonight's elimination ceremony. Dakota was also there, since it was her turn to present the green marshmallow.

"Well, that was a complete fiasco," Chris said. "B, you were the one who built the robotic designer that made Kira's zebra outfit. And Sam, you thought vertical stripes would work. So, one of The Radioactive Rats is going home tonight. But it's not going to be Lightning, Brick, or Kira. You're both safe. Now then, the green marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Sam!"

Sam groaned as he was given the green marshmallow. "Well, looks like I can go home," he said as he stood up. "Sorry I couldn't have been more help to you guys."

"By the way Chris," Dakota said. "I quit."

"WHAT?" Chris asked in alarm. "Why?"

"I only wanted this job because I wanted to hang out with Sam," Dakota explained. "But he's eliminated, so see ya!" Then she and Sam headed for the Dock of Shame hand-in-hand. (A/N: I know a lot of you didn't like seeing what happened to Dakota in Episode 8, so I decided to make her leave early so she stays normal.)

"Now for something very special," Chris said. "Mutant Maggots, you're probably wondering why I asked you to sit in on this elimination ceremony. Earlier today, I was going over some old confessionals from this season when I heard what Kira said about her teammates." He took out a tape recorder and pressed play.

**"Okay, forget about what I said about my teammates in the previous chapter. They ALL make me feel like an outcast! The worst part is that all of my friends are on the other team. I guess I'm going to have to deal with competing against my guy friend and gal pals."**

"Let me guess," Kira asked. "You're making me leave the game as well."

"Nah," Chris explained. "You and Jo are switching teams."

Jo approached The Radioactive Rats and Kira approached The Mutant Maggots. "Welcome to my team," Brick said as he shook hands with Jo.

"I guess Chris was in a good mood today," Kira told her new teammates.

"Probably," Dawn said. "At least you're going to compete with good friends from now on."

"Yeah..." Kira said as she glanced at Mike. "Friends..." She blushed as she laughed nervously.

* * *

**Chris: Who will be the next loser to go home? How much can we humiliate them first? And will Kira appreciate the favor I did for her so she'll feel comfortable during future challenges? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	13. Dragon Soccer

The next morning, The Radioactive Rats were eating breakfast when The Mutant Maggots showed up, looking exhausted. All four of them were a complete wreck.

Mike's hair was messier than usual and he was only wearing his sleepwear pants. He occasionally rubbed his forehead, dealing with a huge headache. He didn't even bother to put on his sunglasses when he woke up this morning.

Dawn was still wearing her dark red tank top and matching shorts, and her hair was down and slightly unkempt. She still wasn't wearing her flower barrette. And to make matters worse, she looked ill.

Anne Maria was the better-looking one of the group, although she looked half-asleep. She was still wearing her lavender nightgown and purple flip flops.

Then there was Kira, who looked tired and somewhat embarassed. She was still in her sleepwear and her hair was ruffled. She put a handful of Chesto Berrys in her breakfast before she put it in a blender, trying to wake up.

"What happened to your four?" Jo asked.

"We had a welcome party for Kira last night," Anne Maria answered. "I don't even remember what happened after I offered the others some 5 Gum."

"Me neither," Dawn replied. "But one of us must have got sick since we woke up in the washrooms."

"By the way, Kira, why were you sleeping on the floor?" Mike asked.

Kira froze in shock, knowing exactly what happened last night. "I felt like it," she lied.

**Confessional**

Mike: *rubs his forehead* What happened last night? Well, I remember playing Truth or Dare with the others...and I think I performed a skit from Roommates.

**Next Confessional**

Dawn: I barely remember last night, but I know Anne Maria was attempting to show off her dancing skill at one point.

**Next Confessional**

Anne Maria: I've been to parties before, but they weren't like that. I could've sworn Mike started fist-pumpin' a few hours after the party started.

**Next Confessional**

Kira: I know exactly what happened last night. Mike told me he's Suicune's son and he did me! How else did I end up sleeping on the floor?

**End Confessional**

As the two teams ate breakfast, Chris arrived. "Alright campers," he said. "How's everyone do-" He froze in shock after seeing The Mutant Maggots. "Mutant Maggots, what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened," Kira said abruptly. "Absolutely nothing." She giggled nervously as she took a sip of her 'breakfast'.

"It's okay, Kira," Dawn said. "We all did some crazy things last night. But I'm so tired, I can't even remember what I did."

"Neither can I," Mike replied.

"Anywho..." Chris said. "You four better wash up for today's challenge. It's going to be hectic out there."

* * *

And so, Anne Maria, Dawn, and Kira arrived at the washrooms. They were each wearing a robe, although Anne Maria's was lavender, Dawn's was red, and Kira's was dark green. Mike showed up a few minutes later...looking somewhat ridiculous. He was wearing a pink robe and a cream-colored shower cap with matching rubber sandals. He also has a matching towel draped over his shoulders.

Mike noticed the three girls looking at him strangely. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"What's with the shower cap?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm about to take a shower?" Mike asked in response.

"I don't know 'bout you, but guys don't wear those," Anne Maria explained. "That's more of a girl thing."

"Guys wear them too," Mike insisted.

"Calm down, you two," Dawn said as she took out two identical pale green bottles. "We don't want to keep Chris waiting."

* * *

Meanwhile, The Radioactive Rats were hanging out in the luxury cabin, waiting for the other team to finish getting ready. Brick was out on the balcony, thinking about something, when Jo approached him. "You feeling alright, Brick?" she asked.

"Just thinking about Anne Maria," Brick answered. "I like her, but I have a feeling she's already taken."

"And you're just going to let Mike date her?" Jo asked, knowing who Brick was talking about.

"Like I have a choice," Brick said. "If Anne Maria likes Mike more than me, there's nothing I can do about it."

"You can always get rid of the competition," Jo suggested.

"How can I do that?" Brick asked.

"Challenge Mike to a duel," Jo explained. "Once he's defeated, Anne Maria will be yours."

"You sure?" Brick asked. "I know Mike, and he's a nice guy. He probably won't agree to a duel."

* * *

Back in the washrooms, The Mutant Maggots were showering in separate stalls and their robes were already on hooks outside the stalls. (A/N: Due to the privacy of the contestants, you can only see their feet from outside the stalls.)

"So Kira," Mike said. "You seem like you remember what happened last night."

"Can we just change topics?" Kira asked, sounding a bit anxious. "Like where Dawn got those two bottles she brought out a while ago."

"McLean-brand shampoo and conditioner," Anne Maria explained. "It was part of the gift basket the team won on that Wipeout-based challenge back in Chapter 4. Dawn's been usin' those supplies since then."

"Oh yeah," Kira said. "I remember that, but why are the bottles pale green?"

"The bottles are actually transparent," Dawn answered. "The shampoo and conditioner are pale green."

"But isn't the green color suspicious?" Kira asked.

"It's probably scented," Mike guessed. "Scented shampoos and conditioners are often in different colors."

"I don't know about that," Kira said. "I've seen that color on plastic glow-in-the-dark toys."

"Can we stop talking about Chris' hygiene supplies?" Dawn asked.

"Alright," Kira said. "Last night, Mike told me his eyes are naturally blue-green and he wore colored contacts due to embarrassment."

"Really?" Anne Maria asked. "I knew he wore contacts, but not COLORED contacts."

"I'm surprised you didn't know that," Kira asked. "You two have been close friends since the season started."

"Mike, is that true?" Dawn asked. "Were you ashamed of your natural eye color?"

Mike was silent for a while before he replied. "Yeah..." he said. "I guess I was..."

* * *

Eventually, The Mutant Maggots were finally ready for the challenge. However, Mike was no longer wearing his sunglasses thanks to Kira. Dawn also had her hair done in the same style from yesterday, since she preferred it over her original look.

As for the challenge, Chris showed everyone a high tech arena. "Before we begin, has anyone seen the show Dragon Booster?" the host asked.

Dawn was the only one who raised her hand. The other contestants, however, looked confused.

"Well, today's challenge is based on the dragon basketball game used in the show," Chris continued. "But since there already was a basketball-related challenge back in TDA: My Version, I decided to make a soccer remake of the game."

"There's no such thing as dragons, genius," Jo pointed out.

"I know," Chris said. "And breeding eight of them are pretty expensive. Instead, both teams will play using these nifty mechanical dragons courtesy of a certain genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

Chris showed the remaining contestants eight mechanical dragons. Four of them were green and the other four were red.

"Cool!" Dawn happily exclaimed as she approached one of the red dragons. "I always wanted to ride a dragon!"

"Let me explain the controls," Chris said. "Left lever controls the left side, right lever controls the right side. Easy enough for you?"

**Confessional**

Lightning: I never played a video game in my entire life. True story.

**End Confessional**

"Alright then," Chris said. "Each team must select a goalie while the others are on offense. If you actually touch the ball instead of your dragon, it counts as a hand-ball. First team to score three points wins. Now get into your positions and get ready to play ball!"

* * *

The two teams got on their dragons. B and Anne Maria volunteered as the goalies. With the contestants in their positions, the first round began.

But as Mike got the ball, Brick suddenly remembered what Jo told him.

_"Challenge Mike to a duel. Once he's defeated, Anne Maria will be yours."_

**Confessional**

Brick: Jo reminds me too much of my mom. She's so demeaning and tough. But maybe that duel thing of hers will work, so... Sorry Mike. Love conquers all.

**End Confessional**

Brick ran towards Mike and tackled him to the ground. "Hey, what gives?" Mike asked.

"Just playing the game," Brick casually answered as he nabbed the soccer ball and tossed it over to Lightning.

"Wait, how is this thing supposed to go forward?" Lightning asked as he had trouble controlling his dragon. Luckily, Dawn was able to get the ball from him. Then she used the dragon's tail to smack the ball into B's goal.

**Confessional**

Dawn: I always wanted to ride a Dragon Booster dragon. Only they weren't mechanical on the show. Luckily, the robotic ones Chris provided worked just as well.

**End Confessional**

* * *

This went on for a few hours. Every time Mike had the ball, Brick attacked him. Lightning had trouble with the controls, while Dawn enjoyed playing the game. Eventually, the score was at 2-2. But as soon as the final tiebreaker round began, Brick tackled Mike, completely forgetting about the ball.

"What was that for?" Mike asked. "You missed the ball!"

"Just taking care of unfinished business," Brick explained as he pushed Mike into the ground even harder.

"Hey, watch the dragons!" Chris hollered. "Do you know how many cars I washed to get them?"

"Brick, why are you doing this?" Mike asked as he shoved Brick off of him.

"Don't play dumb," Brick said. "I've seen what you and Anne Maria have been doing. The acting pointers and body gestures can only mean one thing."

"This is about Anne Maria?" Mike asked. "Why do you care about her?"

"Because I love her!"

The whole arena was silent. Even Brick couldn't believe what he said out loud.

"Okay..." Kira said. "That reminds me, Mike. You did me last night. You were so tired last night, you don't even remember it."

"Wait, you love me?" Anne Maria asked Brick as she approached him.

"Well...yeah," Brick admitted.

"Let me guess," Anne Maria said. "It's 'cause of my looks, isn't it?"

"That's only part of it," Brick said. "You're the toughest girl I ever met. And you care about your friends and teammates instead of calling them dead weight. But if you prefer Mike over me, fine by me."

"Brick, your different from other guys I used to date back home," Anne Maria said. "You're chivalrous and generous. You probably wouldn't even take advantage of a girl."

"Of course not," Brick said. "I would never use a girl."

"I guess one date wouldn't hurt," Anne Maria said as she scooted closer to Brick.

"So...you like me?" Brick asked as he scooted closer to Anne Maria.

"I guess so," Anne Maria said. "Maybe even love you."

That's when Chris ruined the moment. "Alright, time out!" he said. "Thanks to that distraction, we don't have enough time to finish the game. But since it's tied, both teams will get the reward: skybox seats for tonight's soccer game."

* * *

Eventually, both teams were on a boat that was heading for the soccer game.

"So Kira," Dawn said. "About what you said earlier."

"I understand if you now hate me," Kira said. "But if you want to blame someone, blame Mike. He kissed me first."

"I'm not blaming anyone," Dawn said. "I want to know where you got that idea from."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kira asked.

"Not really," Dawn answered. "You woke up on the FLOOR, not next to Mike. I also noticed there were slash marks on your back. Do you think maybe he scratched you and you tripped while you were trying to get some bandages?"

Kira felt her back just to make sure. And sure enough, there were three slash marks on her back. Then she remembered the truth: she almost did IT with Mike.

"Sorry for kissing Mike last night," Kira said. "There's something about him that makes him so irresistible."

"It's okay," Dawn said. "Mike's the type of guy any girl loves. I can see why you let him kiss you."

"Oh..." Kira said. "Thanks for understanding."

* * *

**Chris: What will happened to the contestants now? How will Mike continue to keep his powers a secret? And what about Brick and Anne Maria? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	14. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste

The next morning, helicopters were flying all over the island and the interns were carrying various bags. The remaining contestants arrived in the mess hall, only for Chris and Chef to not be there.

"Alright, let's get this disgusting joke we call breakfast over with," Jo said.

"I don't think we can," Kira said. "Chef isn't even here."

"Sorry, snaky girl," Lightning said. "I need meat. Come on! We'll make our own breakfast!"

And so, the contestants searched through the mess hall, trying to find food. However, the search wasn't useful at all.

"There's no food in the fridge," Mike reported.

"I think I see something in the cupboards," Dawn said as she looked in.

"We should check in the walk-in freezer."

"Hey, yeah!" Lightning said. "The freezer!" He got in, only to see a whole lot of meat. "Sha-bingo!" he happily said as the other contestants walked in as well.

* * *

Suddenly, the door was slammed shut. They were trapped in a truck that Chef drove. "Challenge time, suckers!" he said.

"Hey, where's Dawn?" Mike asked.

* * *

Dawn was still in the kitchen. Apparently, she was so busy searching through the cupboards, she didn't notice the others were gone.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said as she took out a can of beans. "I found some food. Think this is enough for all of us?"

No one replied.

"Guys?" Dawn asked. "Hello? Anyone?"

**Confessional**

Dawn: It's like all of my friends and the others on the opposing team just vanished. I better go find them.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, Chef brought the other contestants to an old cave. "Good, you're here," Chris said over a nearby monitor. "Finally! Today's challenge is to find a golden Chris statue in your team color hidden somewhere in this old abandoned mine. First team back wins! Oh, and each of you will have to wear these packs."

"What did you put in these, rocks?" Jo asked, noticing how heavy the bags were.

"No peaking," Chris said. "These fifty-pound bags are purely for your torment and my amusement. Enjoy."

"Wait, what's with these wrist bands?" Kira asked as she took one out of her bag.

"No reason," Chris said. "Except that I rented the mine out to store hazardous material."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Anne Maria said. "Are you demented?"

"No," Chris answered. "Which is why I'm in a studio right now. And relax, the mine is perfectly safe...for thirty minutes. When your badge turns orange, you have fifteen minutes left. Red is your five-minute warning, and if you see a skull and crossbones, we'll dedicate this chapter to you. But no way is it going to come to that, especially for Kira. I sent the Poke-Interns down there for forty minutes, and they're going to be fine."

* * *

Elsewhere, Dawn entered a medical tent, where the Poke-Interns were after testing today's challenge.

"Oh, come on, you guysss," Seviper said with a smile. "It wasssn't that bad!"

"Speak for yourself," Yanmega said, looking just as ill as the other Poke-Interns. Since Seviper was the only poison-type Pokemon, the others has a slight purpleish tint to their skin, a sign that they were poisoned. Luckily, they were drinking Pecha Berry tea.

"Yeesh, what happened to you?" Dawn asked.

"Chrisss had usss go in sssome mine for forty minutesss," Seviper explained. "But I feel perfectly fine."

"You know, Chris is late for my daily latte again!" Wobbuffet complained. "I only agreed to do this stuff as long as he promised me the luxury that was stolen from me!"

"I can make you a latte," Dawn said.

"Really?" Wobbuffet asked.

"Sure," Dawn said. "The other contestants are gone, so The Radioactive Rats probably won't mind me using a latte machine if there's one in the luxury cabin."

* * *

"Now move it, peeps!" Chris said.

"Can you just tell us where the statues are?" Kira asked.

"Funny story," Chris said. "The statues have gone missing. Judging by the surveillance cameras, a flying creature must have taken them."

"Wh-What flying creature?" Brick asked.

"Don't know," Chris said. "It just kept on bumping into things. And don't worry, there are flashlights inside for everyone. Anywho, time's a-waisting and so are your healthy blood cells, so go!"

* * *

In the mine, The Mutant Maggots were the first ones to reach the elevator. Luckily, there were enough flashlights for all three of them. But as soon as they were picked up, the elevator sent them plummeting to the ground.

THUD!

"Is everyone fine?" Kira asked.

"I think so," Mike said. "Although I think I hurt my back."

"Hold on," Anne Maria said. "We still have the flashlights." She turned one on, allowing her and her teammates to see two different paths. "Think we should try this tunnel?"

As if on cue, a loud screech was heard.

"Looks good to me!" Mike said as he ran towards the tunnel.

* * *

Back outside the mine, Dawn brought Wobbuffet to the luxury cabin, where she made him a hot latte that was mixed with Pecha Berry juice to help him with the poison.

"Thanks, Dawn," Wobbuffet said. "You're a nice human."

"Well, it's not your fault your previous owner was evil," Dawn said. "Even I know Pokemon who work for evil organizations aren't bad themselves. They just do cruel things because of their owners. And you're no exception."

"Wow," Wobbuffet said. "You're nicer than my original owner, and he was a nice guy."

"Tell you what," Dawn said. "If you still don't like Chris by the time the season ends, I'll let you come back home with me."

"Really?" Wobbuffet asked.

Dawn nodded in response. "You deserve to live with someone who actually cares for you."

"Thank you so much!" Wobbuffet said as he hugged Dawn.

"No problem," Dawn replied as she hugged back. "Anything for a friend."

**Confessional**

Dawn: I kind of feel bad for Wobbuffet. The poor guy spent most of his life in luxury only for it all to be taken away from him for a life of working for an evil organization and he ended up getting paralyzed every day. And now Chris isn't giving him the luxury he misses. So yeah, I'll let him live with me.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, The Mutant Maggots were lost in the mine. "If only we actually knew where we were goin'," Anne Maria said.

"Hey, wait!" Kira said, getting an idea. "Mike, isn't one of your characters a wilderness survivor?"

"Yeah," Mike answered. "Manitoba Smith. He's also a bit of a flirt."

"You can use him for the challenge," Kira suggested.

"I don't think I can right now," Mike said. "My costumes are back in the cabin."

That's when Anne Maria found an Australian hat on the ground. "Will this do for now?" she asked as she gave the hat to Mike.

"Yeah," Mike said. "Besides, I always wanted a hat like this." He putted it on, closed his eyes, and breathed quietly.

"Come on, Mike!" Anne Maria said. "We don't have time to meditate!"

"Don't pressure him," Kira said. "He's trying to get into character."

After a few seconds, Mike stopped breathing quietly and he opened his eyes, looking very confident. "G'day, mates," he said in an Australian accent. "Name's Manitoba Smith! Here, leave the torches to the menfolk, blondie." He grabbed a flashlight from Kira.

Mike then approached two different tunnels and kneeled near them. Then he picked up some dirt, sniffed his dirt-covered hand, and licked it. "To the right, a tunnel containing giant rodents," he said.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Anne Maria said. "Rodents?

"To the left, mining cart tracks," Mike continued. "We go left."

"Wow, he's good," Anne Maria told Kira as they followed Mike. "He's like a completely different person."

"Well, he does play four people in his show," Kira said.

* * *

As for Dawn, she was still taking care of Wobbuffet. He was currently in the luxury cabin hot tub.

"Thanks again for doing this," Wobbuffet said. "You sure the other team won't mind?"

"I guess so," Dawn said, carrying the basket of McLean-brand higene supplies. "Like they probably won't mind if I use their showers."

"Wait, you're going to use the showers?" Wobbuffet asked. "Isn't that pushing it?"

"I don't think so," Dawn said as she headed for the staircase. "Besides, Brick and Anne Maria are dating. He probably won't mind if one of her friends uses the showers."

* * *

Back in the mine, Mike led Kira and Anne Maria to two mining carts. "No way!" he said, still in-character. "These'll speed things up!" (A/N: Mike was really joking with the mining tracks. His PokePuberty just improved his tracking skills.)

"Are you sure?" Kira asked. "It looks a bit dangerous."

"If you're a coward like Scott, maybe," Mike jokingly said.

Suddenly, Anne Maria's badge turned orange. "Oh my gosh!" she yelped. "I only have like fifteen minutes to live or somethin'!"

As the other contestants' badges turned orange as well, they got in the mining carts, with Mike and Kira in the front and Anne Maria in the back. Mike then removed a rock that was in front on the carts and pushed on the lever.

* * *

Back in the luxury cabin, Dawn was using the showers. However, as she used the hygiene products, something strange started to go one with her DNA...

**Confessional**

Chris: Remember those hygiene products I gave The Mutant Maggots back in Chapter 4? Well...they may or may or include toxic waste. Luckily, Dawn's been using them for a while, and nothing bad has happened to her.

**End Confessional**

* * *

As for The Mutant Maggots, Mike was still operating the mining carts. "Alright lassies, keep your eyes open and stick together," he said, STILL in-character.

"Speak for yourself," Anne Maria said. Sure enough the two carts were separated.

"Crickeys!" Mike exclaimed. "What did I just say?"

That's when the two carts went in separate paths. While Mike and Kira landed on a ledge, Anne Maria accidentally went off a cliff. Suddenly, a shadowy figure swooped down and carried her off to safety.

"Mike, what just happened?" Kira asked.

"Not sure," Mike said, no longer in-character. "But we better see where that creature went."

* * *

As for Anne Maria, she woke up in a cave. She was surprised to see the shadowy creature from before approach her. "Stay back!" she threatened. "I know karate!"

"Please don't hurt me," the creature said in an unusual accent. "It's bad enough I was already hurt before."

Anne Maria noticed what the creature looked like. It was a grey-colored horse with a bleach blonde mane and tail. There were a pair of wings on its back and several pictures of bubbles on both sides of her flank. The most unusual trait were her pale yellow eyes, which went in opposite directions.

"Oh, hey," Anne Maria said. "Ain't you that cross-eyed flyin' Pony from some show about talkin' horses? Derpy or somethin'?"

"The one and only!" Derpy said with a smile. "I wanted to keep you safe from the mutant gophers who live down here."

"How'd you end up in a mine, anyway?" Anne Maria asked.

"Well, it all started a few years ago," Derpy began. "Everypony liked me because of my trademark eyes. I was loved by my many fans. But a few months ago, that all changed. I made my first speaking role, but most of my fans turned on me. They thought I was making fun of humans who think differently." At that point, Derpy started to tear up. "A few weeks later, the director redid the scene with a stunt pony. Luckily, the few fans who were still loyal wanted me to stay. But now the season's over, but I'm not sure if I'll stay for long. I decided to work for Chris as a part-time job, but he shoved me into the mine. I've been fighting the mutant gophers that life here ever since. I-I just don't know what went...wrong."

"Yeesh," Anne Maria said. "You really think Chris will help?"

"He has to!" Derpy insisted. "I'm not even sure I have fans anymore."

To Derpy's surprise, Anne Maria hugged her. "'Course you have fans," Anne Maria said. "You weren't makin' fun of those who think differently. You were just doin' your job as a clutzy pony. Don't let anyone tell ya otherwise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Kira were still looking for Anne Maria. "I hope Dawn's okay wherever she is," Mike said. "Thanks so much for sticking with me, buddy."

"'Buddy'?" Kira repeated. "So about what happened at the welcome party...?"

"Well, a part of me is attracted to you," Mike admitted. "But I prefer mating with my own kind."

Suddenly, Kira and Mike's badges turned red. "Well, we better finish this challenge so you can get back to your 'mate'," Kira said, referring to Dawn.

"Think we should take these bags off?" Mike asked, referring to the heavy backpacks.

"Those packs are remained to stay on until I tell you otherwise," Chris said through the overhead speakers. "Or your whole team is disqualified. DISQUALIFIED."

"WOO-HOO!"

"That sounded like Anne Maria," Kira said.

"Come on, this way!" Mike said.

* * *

When The Mutant Maggots found Anne Maria, she was cheering as Derpy was dancing the best she could. LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem could be heard from a miniature boombox Derpy found in the cave.

"Woo, yeah baby!" Anne Maria cheered. "Now that's strutin' your stuff!"

"This sounds like the type of music DJ Pon-3 likes," Derpy said. "No wonder she enjoys it so much! It's fun!"

Suddenly, the party was interrupted when an army of mutant gophers arrived with The Radioactive Rats as their captives. One gopher crushed the boombox into pieces.

"Nice going, Brick!" Jo said. "You just had to get us captured!"

"It's not my fault," Brick defended. "I was trying to use my boots to repel them."

But as The Mutant Maggots were about to get eaten, Derpy tackled a gopher to the ground. Then she pounced on the other one. "The gophers were after these two statues," Derpy explained as she took out two Chris statues. "I took them to keep them safe." She gave them to Lightning and Mike.

"Is that Derpy?" Mike asked.

"Long story," Anne Maria said.

"If you can hear this, congrats!" Chris announced through the overhead speakers. "You're not dead yet! Wherever you are, immediately discard your backpacks and run!"

As the contestants took off their backpacks, The Mutant Maggots were cornered by a gopher. The Radioactive Rats, on the other hand, were all set to leave using nearby mine carts. However, Brick saw his former teammates in distress.

"This can't be happening!" Mike exclaimed as tears came from his eyes. "I don't want to die like this!"

WHACK!

That came from Brick, who snatched the statue from Lightning as used it to knock out the gopher. "Never leave a man or woman behind," Brick said. "Now let's get out of here."

While the contestants rode the mine carts to freedom, Anne Maria rode on Derpy, who was following the carts.

* * *

Back outside, the mine carts crashed right near Chris and Chef and Derpy landed right next to the other. Mike tossed the statue over to Chris. "And The Mutant Maggots win!" the host announced. "Again!" Then he set off an explosion, caving in the mine.

"This wasn't about the statues," Mike realized.

"Sure it was," Chris lied. "And as an added bonus, you just helped me seal off the toxic waste forever. And get the Feds off my back. It's win-win...for me."

"Well, that's low, McLean," Jo said. "Even for you."

"She's right," Derpy agreed as Anne Maria got off of her. "And you threw me in a hazardous waste dump."

"Yeah, I just keep getting better," Chris said. "Radioactive Rats, I hope you're hungry for marshmallows. But first, please follow Chef to the cleaning station before there's permanent genetic damage."

* * *

After the contestants were clean of any toxic waste, The Radioactive Rats were surprised to see Wobbuffet in the hot tub sipping on his latte. "About time you four got back," he said. "Dawn's upstairs taking a shower."

"Wait, Dawn broke in?" Jo angrily asked.

"She probably has a good reason why," Brick defended. "Besides, any friend of Anne Maria's is a friend of mine."

* * *

Back in The Mutant Maggots' cabin, Dawn returned after confronting The Radioactive Rats. "Hey guys," she said. "I couldn't find any of you. What did happen, anyway?"

"Uh, Dawn..." Mike said as he took off his new hat and put it in a bag where he put his costumes. "What happened to your hair? And your face?"

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked.

"See for yourself," Anne Maria said as she gave Dawn a handheld mirror.

Dawn was surprised to see her reflection. Her lips were full and plump, her eyelashes were her long and thick, and her cheekbones were nicely shaped. The biggest change was her hair, which now came down to her waist.

"That's weird," Dawn said. "I didn't look like this when I woke up this morning."

"Girl, I'm so proud of you!" Anne Maria happily said. "You finally became hot! How'd ya do it?"

"I took a shower in the other cabin," Dawn admitted. "That's all."

* * *

That night, The Radioactive Rats were attending yet another elimination ceremony. "The votes are in," Chris said. "Who will receive the green marshmallow and leave the game forever? The following players are safe. Jo, B, and...Lightning. Brick, looks like your tour of duty has come to an end."

"But I was large and in charge!" Brick insisted as Chef gave him the green marshmallow.

"Yeah, saving the enemy!" Lightning recalled as B nodded in agreement. "Sha-traitor!"

"So long, Brick," Jo said.

* * *

As Brick was about to board the Boat of Losers, Mike, Dawn, and Kira saluted him.

"Hold on a minute," Anne Maria said as Derpy followed her. "I want Derpy to come with Brick to Playa Des Losers."

"Uh, the boat is for contestants only," Chris said.

"I don't care," Anne Maria insisted. "This is for Derpy."

"I don't need this two-bit show anymore," Derpy angrily told Chris, using slang Anne Maria taught her. "My new gal pal told me I still have my peeps."

"Fine," Chris said with a shrug. "Good luck getting the approval of humans now."

As Derpy got on the Boat of Losers, Brick wanted to do one last thing. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, miss," he told Anne Maria.

"Don't worry," Anne Maria said. "We'll always have that laser tag lesson back in Chapter 5."

Anne Maria reached out her hand, giving Brick a hint. However, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back in response, putting her own hands on his chest. However, the kiss lasted for a few seconds.

"A true lady deserves a proper farewell kiss," Brick said. Then he and Anne Maria parted and he got on the Boat of Losers with Derpy.

Anne Maria watched as the Boat of Losers headed for Playa Des Losers. "I'm gonna miss that guy," she said as her teammates approached her.

"Don't worry," Mike said. "He's going to root for you back in the resort."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Boat of Losers, Brick sadly looked at the sky, a stray tear coming from his eye.

"Are you crying?" Derpy asked.

Brick sighed. "Yes," he admitted. "Anne Maria's the first girl I love."

"At least you'll be rooting for help at the resort," Derpy pointed out.

"Of course I will, Derpy," Brick said as he looked at Derpy and gently rubbed her back. "She really is a special girl."

* * *

**Chris: Join us next time for more danger, treachery, and radical DNA-changing methods on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	15. Fang Attack

A/N: Big thanks to ChloroFax for helping me with the chapter. You rock, dude! :D

* * *

"Alright, time to par-tay!" Anne Maria cheered. Chris gave the remaining contestants the day off, so it was decided they would celebrate with a beach party.

However, Mike was the only one who didn't like the idea.

**Confessional**

Mike: I don't want to tell the others, but...I have some body issues. *attempts to cover his torso* I really don't like having girls look at me. I never thought I'd have so much trouble just keeping my shirt on!

**End Confessional**

While Mike was still in his team's cabin, the others were already at the beachfront in their swimwear. Luckily, Fang was nowhere to be seen, so it was safe to go near the water.

B and Lightning were playing one-on-one volleyball with Jo as the referee, while Anne Maria, Kira, and Dawn relaxed on the beach. Dawn, however, was still trying to get used to her new look.

"I'm telling you, hair doesn't grow that fast," Dawn said.

"Let it go already," Anne Maria said. "Just accept that you've got it now."

"But Dawn's right to be concerned," Kira said. "It's impossible for girls to get a face like that without using makeup."

"Wait, you're not wearin' makeup?" Anne Maria asked Dawn.

"No," Dawn confessed. "All I did was use the showers in the luxury cabin."

"Maybe there's somethin' wrong with those stalls," Anne Maria suggested.

"I don't think so," Kira said. "I used them once in a while when I was on The Radioactive Rats and nothing bad happens to me afterwards."

"Well, at least nothin' dangerous happened," Anne Maria pointed out. "Who knows? Maybe Mike digs the new look."

"Speaking of which," Kira said. "I haven't seen him since Chris let us have the day off. I wonder where he is."

As if on cue, Mike finally showed up. He was in his swimwear with the exception of his undershirt. He also had his hair in its usual unkempt style and he looked more confident than usual. "Hey ladies," he told his teammates. "What's up?"

"Besides the sky?" Kira asked in response. "Nothing much."

"Mike?" Dawn asked. "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the day off," Mike answered as he put his hands behind his head. "And checking out the scenery." He then flexed his pecs as he smirked.

The three friends responded differently. Anne Maria chuckled in amusement, Kira was baffled by Mike's strange behavior, and Dawn looked speechless.

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: I know I promised Mike I'd help him with Vito, but I think he has bad timin' with when to rehearse.

**Next Confessional**

Kira: I wonder if Mike's going through another stage of PokePuberty. He usually wears an undershirt with his green swim-trunks.

**Next Confessional**

Dawn: Wow. Mike looked... Wow.

**Next Confessional**

Mike: Now that Dawn ended up looking prettier yesterday, I figured I could try using my acting skills to impress her despite my insecurity. I mean, if Vito can do it, I can probably do it as well.

**End Confessional**

"Mike, this ain't a good time to rehearse," Anne Maria said.

"Rehearse?" Mike asked. "Do you hear me speak in an accent?"

"Okay, so maybe you're not in-character," Kira said. "But do you feel different? Like you're not yourself?"

"No," Mike insisted. "I'm just trying to get used to the fact that I'm a chick magnet."

Dawn was still speechless. "I still can't believe you have an eight-pack..." she muttered.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined when Chris panicky ran over. "Sharks!" he yelped.

"There aren't any here, genius," Jo pointed out.

Chris was so scared, he couldn't respond. Luckily, Chef arrived as well. "Turns out Fang has led the other sharks in a rebellion against Chris," Chef explained. "And the Poke-Interns are doing the best they can to stop them."

"How 'bout we handle the sharks instead?" Anne Maria asked. "Me and my friends back home once dealt with a shiver of albino sharks."

"Really?" Dawn asked in amazement. "That's so cool!"

"Hold on a minute," Lightning said. "How did you and your buddies fight those sharks?"

"We used explosions and guns," Anne Maria explained. "One guy also used a harpoon gun."

"Thanks for the offer," Chef said. "But the author has some strict censorship for her fanfics." (A/N: Chef's right. The only type of violence I allow is mild hand-to-hand combat.)

"Maybe Anne Maria's on to something," Mike said. "We can handle Fang and the other sharks for the Poke-Interns. Just not with dangerous weapons."

"I don't know about that," Chef said. "The Poke-Interns are trained professionals-"

As if on cue, all of the Poke-Interns showed up. Carnivine, who looked soaking wet, was laying on Seviper's back. "We can't do it," Mime Jr. told Chef. "Turns out Carnivine is a bad swimmer and he can't survive underwater."

"Cold..." Carnivine whimpered. "So c-c-c-cold..."

"Alright, you can handle it," Chef told the remaining contestants. "But NO visible blood."

* * *

Soon, the remaining contestants found a small shack filled with useful tools they could use against the sharks. They each found some useful weapons.

"This should make a good barricade," Kira said as she lifted a huge fishing net. "What do you think, Dawn?"

Dawn, however, didn't reply. She was too busy looking at Mike, who was putting sunscreen on himself. She couldn't help it. Just seeing him rub sunscreen on his muscular body, complete with a fully-developed eight-pack that perfectly went with his naturally tanned skin, which gleamed beautifully in the warm sunlight-

**Chris: Alright already! Enough with the descriptions! I think the readers get the picture!**

Geez, sorry about that. It's not my fault Mike's a cutie. *clears throat* As I was saying, Dawn was distracted by Mike's sexiness, so she couldn't answer Kira's question.

"Dawn?" Kira asked. "Hello?"

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Do you think this net will work as a barricade?" Kira repeated.

"Oh...sure," Dawn answered. "It'll work."

"Were you staring at Mike?" Kira asked. "And don't say you weren't. I saw how you were looking at him."

"But he's so different," Dawn said. "Just look at him!"

Kira did. "Yeah, but he's a human," she said. "I prefer mates from the same kind."

* * *

While that was going on, Anne Maria noticed Mike was putting on sunscreen. "What're you doin'?" she asked.

"Putting on sunblock," Mike said, stating the obvious.

"I see that," Anne Maria said. "But why?"

"We're going to be out in the sun in our swimwear," Mike explained. "The least I can do is avoid getting skin cancer."

"Shouldn't ya be tryin' to find somethin' to stop Fang and the other sharks?" Anne Maria asked.

"What about you?" Mike asked in response. "Don't you know how to handle them?"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout me," Anne Maria said. "I know exactly what I'm doin'. And hopefully you have a plan of your own."

That's when Mike got an idea. "I just might," he told Anne Maria.

**Confessional**

Mike: *searches through his costumes bag* Okay, so maybe the Vito charm didn't work. But maybe Plan B will sweep Dawn off her feet. And I'll be able to pull a Jedi mind trick on the sharks. *takes out a white dress shirt* Hopefully.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Once the contestants were ready, they approached the beachfront. Sure enough, sharks were surrounding the island.

"Ready with the net, Dawn?" Kira asked.

"I guess so," Dawn replied.

"On the count of three," Kira said. "One... Two..."

"Alright, let's get this party started!"

That came from Mike, who was speaking in a fake British accent. He even looked ridiculous in a white dress shirt, navy blue jacket, red tie, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers. He also had his long bangs combed in front of his eyes.

"Mike?" Anne Maria asked.

"Who're you talking about?" Mike asked. "The name's Benatar, mate!" (A/N: For those of you who don't know, Benatar is the lead guitarist in a YouTube group called Your Favorite Martian. Big thanks to ChloroFax for introducing me to the group!)

"I don't think now's the best time for you to add another character to your show!" Kira said as she and Dawn used the net to try to keep the sharks at bay.

"Haven't you heard of a _Jedi mind trick_?" Mike asked, trying to sound discreet.

"Let the guy do his trick," Jo said. "I think he knows what he's doing."

**Confessional**

Jo: Yeah, I like Star Wars. Don't judge me.

**End Confessional**

Mike took out a light blue electric guitar and started playing it. After playing a few notes, he sang a portion of a song.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _  
_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie, _  
_I love the way you lie._

Everyone was surprised at what they heard. Mike sang EXACTLY like the guitarist. Even Dawn was impressed.

**Confessional**

Mike: I'm not sure how it's possible, but I can only do a perfect Benatar impression when I'm singing.

**End Confessional**

"It's working!" Dawn said as the sharks started swimming away. "Keep it up, Mike!"

And so, Mike continued to sing different YFM songs while still in-character.

_Planet Earth I need a friend_  
_'Cause I'm on the outside looking in_  
_I'm an Alien_  
_I'm just an Alien_  
_Feeling lost but never found_  
_'Til I found myself being pushed around_  
_I'm an Alien_  
_Yes, I'm an Alien._

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_  
_But you say he's just a friend, oh baby_  
_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_  
_But you say he's just a friend, oh baby_  
_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_  
_But you say he's just a friend_

_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_  
_Crazy Crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_

But just as Mike was about to sing Complicated, Fang (who's smarter than the other sharks) walked on shore and looked at him.

"This isn't the island you're looking for?" Mike nervously asked, no longer acting in-character. Fang then went back in the water and let the other sharks know it was a trick.

"Looks like your idea Sha-failed," Lightning said. "Time for me to strike into action!" Then he double-flipped before landing in front of one of the sharks and slamming his fist into its abdomen.

Taking that into cue, the other contestants started battling the sharks. Jo and Lightning fought the sharks head-on, Dawn and Kira tried to use the net to prevent the sharks from going on land, B squirted ketchup into the ocean as a diversion, and Mike tried his best to use Plan B to keep the sharks away from Chris. This went on for a few hours when...

WHACK!

That came from Anne Maria, who was holding an oar. She just we'd it to smack a shark on the nose. "Did I forget to mention I used an oar to keep those albino sharks in the water?" she asked.

Speaking of albino sharks, one of them happened to be in the shark rebellion. It quickly swam over to Fang and told him about Anne Maria. That allowed Fang to signal a quick retreat to the other sharks before he started waving a white flag.

"Is it me, or was that too easy?" Jo asked.

"I guess Anne Maria wasn't kidding when she said she fought sharks before," Kira replied.

* * *

That night, the remaining contestants were at the mess hall for dinner. Chef was serving spaghetti with tomato sauce, oval-shaped meatballs, and several multi-colored feather (which were for decoration).

"What kind of dinner is this?" Lightning asked.

"Turkey Butterlini," Chef explained. "Enjoy your meal!"

As Mike was eating, he noticed Dawn was looking at him. "What?"

"You're not the only one who listens to Your Favorite Martian," Dawn said. "You sound just like the lead guitarist when you sing."

"Oh, that," Mike said. "It's my special talent and I was hoping it would trick the sharks into leaving. I called it 'Plan Benatar'."

"Was looking like him part of the plan?" Dawn asked.

"It's part of the act," Mike explained. "This happens to be a costume."

"I think you should dress like that more often," Dawn suggested. "You kind of look cute."

Mike blushed as he continued to eat his dinner, happy Plan B turned out to be a success after all.

* * *

**Chris: That's a wrap for this chapter. But what exactly IS Turkey Butterlini for? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**

A/N: By the way, the songs Mike sang are Love the Way You Lie, Alien, Just a Friend, and Text Me Back. They are all performed by Your Favorite Martian (YFM for short), as well as the song Complicated.


	16. The Treasure Island of Dr McLean

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The remaining contestants suddenly woke up in alarm. But something was wrong. They were on log rafts representing the two teams, and the floats were right in the ocean. Plus, they were still in their swimwear except for Mike, who was still in his 'Plan B' outfit.

"What?" Mike asked. "Where are we?"

"Chris must have set us adrift after we went to sleep," Dawn guessed.

"You sure?" Anne Maria asked. "'Cause I don't remember anythin' after dinner."

"Wait, I remember what happened," Kira said. "Chef fed us this food he called 'Turkey Butterlini'. I bet the tryptophan made us pass out."

"I think Lightning had another helping of that mutant turkey stuff," Jo recalled. "Which might explain why he's still sleeping."

"I win the Superbowl..." Lightning muttered in his sleep. "Yay..." However, B woke him up by pushing him into the water.

"I can't believe Chris did this to us," Kira said as Lightning got back on his team's raft. "I'm a grass Pokemon. I'm not a good swimmer!"

"Ah, don't worry," Mike said. "Fang will never find us in the middle of all this junk."

"I hope so too," Dawn replied. "Because I don't know about chu, but I don't want to deal with Fang again."

The other contestants looked at Dawn in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"You said 'chu'," Anne Maria pointed out.

"Are chu sure I said that?" Dawn asked. "Because I think I said 'chu'."

That's when Chris and Chef showed up on speedboats. "Morning suckers!" Chris happily said. "How'd you enjoy your Turkey Butterlini?"

"Well, if it isn't the TYRANT," Mike said. "That turkey was the worst bird I ever ate. But then again, Chef probably can't read a cookbook if he makes a mistake. You really have bad tastes in cooking if you think his junk is delicious."

Everyone else looked at Mike in shock. "What?" he asked. "Isn't that what we're all thinking when we act all nice in front of Mr. Jerk-Face?"

"When did you get all bold?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm not sure," Mike admitted. "Maybe since you haven't been keeping an eye on me this whole time, airhead."

"WHAT did you just call me?" Anne Maria angrily asked.

"You heard me," Mike retorted. "An airhead."

As Dawn was trying to restrain Anne Maria, Kira looked concerned.

**Confessional**

Kira: This can't be good. Mike's acting very vicious towards everyone else. That can only mean one thing. His PokePuberty is almost complete.

**End Confessional**

"Today's challenge is all about winning the ultimate reward," Chris explained. "Life itself! Your first challenge is to race to the shore by any means possible. First team there wins a handy reward before you embark on a quest for buried treasure."

"So you're using us to dig up junk," Mike said.

"There WAS treasure here once," Chris informed. "But I found it years ago. How do you think I bought the island?"

"Then it must have been a large collection of bottle caps," Mike said. "Right, Dawn?" He nudged her on the arm as hard as he could.

"Regardless..." Chris said. "Game on!" Then he and Chef swam off.

"Okay Lightning," Jo said as she ripped off the sign on her team's raft. "Get rowing!"

"Who made you the boss?" Lightning asked.

B, on the other hand, grabbed the sign from Jo and gave it to Lightning, telling him he should do what she says.

"We gotta do what the Rats are doing," Mike ordered, then he ripped off the sign on his team's raft.

"Mike..." Dawn said as she held her stomach. "I don't feel so good..."

"So quit being a whiner and start rowing!" Mike snarled as he shoved the sign into her hands.

"Are you feeling alright, Mike?" Kira said. "You seem a bit...aggressive."

"What, you too?" Mike angrily asked, not knowing his hair was getting longer. "First the airhead, then the whiner, now you! I thought you were my friend, but I can see you're just a treasoning coward!"

Anne Maria and Kira gasped, but Dawn was confused. "That didn't make any sense," she said.

**Confessional**

Dawn: *reads from a dictionary* The word 'treason' is defined as an act of deliberate betrayal, a crime that undermines the offender's government, and disloyalty by virtue of subversive behavior. *closes the book* But it isn't described as an adjective.

**End Confessional**

"We gotta get some distance from the other team," Jo told Lightning.

"I'm trying!" Lightning insisted.

"Just great!" Mike hollered as sharp claws suddenly grew on his fingertips. "We're toast thanks to the whiner who wouldn't help the team!"

"I'm doing the best I can," Dawn insisted.

"You know what, forget it!" Mike snapped as he yanked the sign from Dawn and tossed it into the ocean. "We'll have to get in the water and kick!"

"Can't I stay on the raft?" Kira asked. "You know I'm a bad swimmer."

However, Mike shoved Kira off the raft, causing her to nearly drown. "I told I'm a bad swimmer!" she said as she grabbed the raft.

"The faster we get to shore, the faster you're out of the water!" Mike said as he got in the water. Then he started pushing the raft closer to shore with Kira griping as hard as she could.

"What's wrong with Mike?" Dawn asked Anne Maria. "He seems...vicious."

"Oh, he's fine," Anne Maria insisted. "Probably just an allergic reaction to last night's turkey."

As for The Radioactive Rats, they confronted a large squid. It tied up B, Jo, and Lightning.

"I won't be some calamari's dinner!" Jo exclaimed as she used the sign to whack the squid.

The Mutant Maggots noticed the squid. "Keep quiet," Mike whispered to his teammates. "Maybe we can sneak by it."

However, that's when Fang showed up. Kira squealed and got back on the raft. "Swim faster, Mike!" she shrieked.

Mike growled as his eyes suddenly glowed red. "Nice going, Kira!" he hollered as he got back on the raft. "You're going to get us killed!"

"What about Fang?" Dawn asked.

Mike grabbed Fang by the tail with one hand, used his other hand to slash the mutant shark in the face, and tossed him away from them. "Problem solved," Mike said.

Thee three girls were slightly disgusted by what Mike did. "Did chu just blind Fang in one eye?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe," Mike said with a shrug. "And maybe I'm giving in to my inner hunter. Now get going or I'll do the same to you!"

But Mike didn't even notice his voice just became somewhat animalistic. That made his teammates paranoid.

"You heard Mike!" Anne Maria said as she got in the water. "Let's get goin'!" Then she continued to push the raft to shore. And of course, Dawn followed suit as well.

* * *

After a few short hours, The Mutant Maggots arrived on shore first. "Congradulations Maggots!" Chris said from a nearby helicopter. "Because you've won, you get these!" He dropped a compass and a map into Dawn's hands. Then B, Jo, and Lightning FINALLY showed up.

"Now, the second part of today's challenge started off as some blackmail involving classic Total Drama competitor Courtney," Chris explained. "But...it's turned into more of a rescue mission."

Then a screen popped up, revealing Courtney buried alive in a glass coffin. "Not funny, Chris!" she said, hoping Chris heard her. "If this is about the possible lawsuit involving Kira, I'm sorry!"

(A/N: I was originally going to have Gwen in the challenge like the original episode, but I realized certain fans like ThomasVeggieDramaFan weren't happy about it. So in order to please those fans, I had Courtney get buried alive instead.)

"Burying someone alive is seriously dangerous," Mike growled. "Even by your standards."

"That's why we're using the buddy system," Chris said. "And instead of letting last year's losers have all the fun, we brought in one of Derpy's buddies."

Chris was right. Laying right next to Courtney was a pale yellow winged pony with a pink mane and tail.

"You snagged one of Derpy's friends?" Anne Maria angrily asked.

"Not exactly," Chris explained. "Fluttershy was the only one who was willing to eat some Turkey Butterlini, so she didn't put much of a fight."

That did it for Mike. As he growled, he suddenly changed. His arms became muscular, two white streamer-like tails grew from his rear, his skin became pale blue, and he forcefully got down on all fours.

"KA-OONE!"

Everyone else was speechless after Mike roared. Even Chris. "We're gonna need some elephant tranquilizers," he said into his headset. "NOW."

After hearing that, Mike ran off into the woods. "Wait up!" Dawn said as she, Anne Maria, and Kira followed him.

* * *

After a while, The Mutant Maggots arrived at a swamp. Mike sniffed the ground in two different directions. "There's a path around the swamp," he informed. "But it'll take too long."

"Smart thinkin'," Anne Maria commented as she used a stick to draw an arrow on the ground pointing to the path. "The other team doesn't know that."

As Mike and Dawn started to walk through the swamp, Kira stopped Anne Maria from following them. "We need to talk," the young Serperior said. "Can you please keep this a secret?"

"Sure thing," Anne Maria said. "So what's wrong?"

"It's about Mike," Kira said. "I know what's wrong with him. The tracking senses, the animalistic behavior, and the werewolf-like transformation is because he's Suicune's son."

"How'd you know?" Anne Maria asked.

"He told me while he was half-asleep during the welcome party," Kira explained. "And it explains his strange behavior. I can't believe he didn't-"

"He didn't tell me," Anne Maria said. "But I figured it out several chapters ago. I told him I knew 'bout it and he wanted me to keep it a secret."

"Did he tell you about the stages?" Kira asked.

"Stages?" Anne Maria asked in response. "What stages?"

"The stages of PokePuberty," Kira explained. "It's a process that differs between half-human, half-Pokemon hybrids. After reaching a certain point, the hybrid goes through those stages. They vary from easy and quick to painful and torturous. And judging by what's going on with Mike, he's going through the painful and torturous stages. Fortunately, he's almost done with it."

"What 'bout Dawn?" Anne Maria asked.

"We have to make sure she doesn't know," Kira said. "Mike will be devastated if she finds out."

* * *

Shortly after Kira and Anne Maria, The Radioactive Rats arrived at the swamp. "Aw man!" Lightning complained. "That smell is rank!"

B saw the arrow on the ground and he motioned his two teammates to follow him. "I think B found the way," Jo said. "We should follow him."

* * *

In the swamp, Mike used his more accurate tracking skills to lead his teammates. "You okay, Dawn?" he asked.

"Fine," Dawn said. "But I don't know what's going on with chu and chu're not talking." However, she didn't notice she was walking on top of a giant mutant crocodile. Luckily, Mike spotted a tree they can use for safety.

**Confessional**

Mike: *scratches the back of his ear with his foot* I don't know what's worse. The giant mutants, or the fact that Dawn's getting suspicious about me.

**End Confessional**

When The Mutant Maggots arrived at the tree, Mike used the opportunity to tackle the mutant crocodile and knock it out with ease. "Come on," he said. "Courtney and that yellow pony don't have much air left."

* * *

Meanwhile, The Radioactive Rats were still on the path around the swamp. However, they realized they were lost.

"Man, I don't even know where we are anymore!" Lightning complained.

"Relax, I'm sure B has it all under control," Jo said.

As a strange twist of irony, two regular-sized mutant crocodiles approached the team. "Uh... Sha-friends?" Lightning nervously asked the crocodiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Mutant Maggots arrived in a clearing. Mike used his tracking skills to figure out where the coffin is. "They're right here," he said as the started digging a random spot in the ground.

While that was going on, The Radioactive Rats arrived, exhausted from the mutant crocodile attack. "Maybe we shouldn't have walked around the swamp," Jo said.

"I think I lost most of my blood," Lightning said, then he passed out.

As for The Mutant Maggots, Mike finally found the glass coffin. He opened it, saving Courtney and Fluttershy. "And The Mutant Maggots win!" Chris announced from his helicopter.

Fluttershy looked around her. "This isn't Equestria," she said. "Where am I? And why does everypony look so strange?"

"It's alright," Anne Maria replied. "You can trust me. I'm friends with Derpy."

"Um...okay," Fluttershy said. "I guess any friend of Derpy's is a friend of mine."

* * *

That night, back at the cabins, Anne Maria was explaining things to Derpy. As for Kira, she approached Mike.

"Mike, I know who you really are," Kira said.

"What?" Mike asked in alarm. "Who told you?"

"I'm a Pokemon," Kira lied. "I know PokePuberty when I see it. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone else."

* * *

Later that night, The Radioactive Rats were attending an elimination ceremony for the second time in a row. "Okay players," Chris said. "The votes are tallied, and by a narrow margin, tonight's loser is none other than-"

"Wait, what happened to the marshmallows?" Jo asked.

"I ran out," Chris explained. "SOMEONE took all of them when she was being taken back to her home. Now, as I was saying, the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...B."

B was surprised to hear that. "You led us into a trap," Jo explained.

"We had no other choice," Lightning agreed. "You made lose one of my back teeth!"

B sighed as he got up and headed for the Dock of Shame.

* * *

**Chris: Come back for even more painful awesomeness on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	17. Some Mysterious Wolf

A/N: Staci makes a reference to Your Favorite Martian: the Series in this chapter. Try to figure out what it is.

* * *

The next morning started off horrible for The Mutant Maggots. Their cabin was a complete wreck, the door was broken into several pieces, and Mike was nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck happened in here?" Anne Maria asked, noticing strips of yellow fabric on Mike's bed, which was covered in scratch marks.

"I don't really know," Dawn said. "But these must be what's left of Mike's sleepwear. Maybe he was kidnapped by Chris."

"It can't be Chris," Kira said. "These scratch marks on the mattress more like they were made by some kind of wolf."

"Are you saying a wolf killed Mike?" Dawn asked in alarm (although she was glad her voice was back to normal).

"No, I was just pointing out that a wolf could have done this," Kira said. "I didn't say anything about it killing Mike!"

Jo and Lightning arrived, looking confused. "Has anyone seen Chris?" Lightning asked.

"Whoa, Chris is gone too?" Anne Maria asked in response.

"Apparently," Jo replied. "Good thing too. I could use the day off."

"I'm with you on that," Lightning told Jo. "Up for a one-on-one basketball game?"

"Oh, it is on," Jo answered as she and Lightning left the cabin.

"Somethin' doesn't seem right," Anne Maria said. "Both Mike and Chris are gone. How're we supposed to find them?"

Kira noticed paw prints on the ground outside. "Follow the tracks leading to the woods," she told Anne Maria.

* * *

At the woods, Dawn, Anne Maria, and Kira were surprised at what they saw. A light blue wolf-like creature was attempting to bury Chris, who was currently unconscious.

"Is that...Suicune?" Dawn asked.

"Looks like it to me," Anne Maria answered. "I've seen her picture online."

"I don't think that's her," Kira said. "She looks a bit smaller than the last time I saw her."

Suicune overheard the three friends talking and she looked at them. One look at them made her eyes widened.

"It's okay, Suicune," Dawn said. "You can trust us."

_"I am afraid you are wrong."_

That came from ANOTHER Suicune, who just arrived. This one was a bit bigger.

"Now hold on," Anne Maria said. "There's two of you?"

_"No, of course not,"_ the older Suicune said. _"I am not happy with what Chris did to me last season, but I would never retaliate in response."_

"Wait, then this means..." Kira began.

The younger Suicune opened its mouth, revealing a gap in its fangs. Surprisingly, it was none other than Mike.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dawn asked. "How did Mike become a Suicune?"

Mike sighed in defeat. _"Because she's my mom,"_ he explained, communicating using telepathic thoughts. _"And I happened to go through this Pokemon-style puberty during the season."_

_"Michael, I told you to not eat all of those Rare Candys at once before the season began,"_ Suicune said as she approached her son.

_"But you know I eat when I'm nervous!"_ Mike pointed out.

"_Perhaps Cody should have taught you some self-control,"_ Suicune said. "_Because by the time his PokePuberty started, the first season was already over."_

_"Yeah, but that's because Uncle Groudon raised him for most of his life!"_ Mike argued. _"I spent most of my life with a human dad and a wolf-like creature for a mom!"_

_"Your father and I had no other choice,"_ Suicune explained. _"My siblings either exposed their children to Pokemon culture or kept it a secret. I, however, decided to compromise on both ideas and let you live a normal life but told you about my heritage."_

_"Sometimes I wish you didn't!"_ Mike hollered. _"If you didn't tell me I'm a freak, none of this would be happening!"_ And with that, he ran off in tears.

With perfect timing, Chris woke up, and he happened to see Suicune. Noticing he was covered in dirt, he jumped to conclusions. "Oh, hi Suicune," the host said. "If this is about the fiasco from last season, I'm deeply sorry about it, but your twin brothers were too aggressive for me to capture."

* * *

Elsewhere, in Playa Des Losers, the already eliminated contestants were relaxing.

"Elephantiasis is the abnormal enlargement of the body parts that are infected," Staci said. "It says so on Web MD."

That's when Mike showed up, startling everyone else. "A Suicune?" Sam asked. "What's that doing here?"

"Hold on," Cameron said, using his new wheelchair to approach Mike. "I don't think this is Suicune. Look at the teeth."

Sure enough, the others realized this was Mike thanks to the gap in his fangs. "What are you doing here?" Brick asked.

_"I quit,"_ Mike confessed. _"I don't belong on a human's show, anyway. I belong here, where all the rejects go."_

"You quit for no apparent reason?" Scott asked. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

"The last person who quit on the show was Trent," Staci recalled. "Yah, he felt guilty about being in a secret alliance with Chef."

_"Not helping, Staci,"_ Mike said.

* * *

Back on the island, Mike's friends were wondering where he went. "So Mike didn't want me to know about his genetics because he was afraid I would only see him as a friend?" Dawn asked.

"Apparently so," Anne Maria answered.

Dawn laughed. "Seriously?" she asked. "I don't care that he's half-Pokemon. He's still a great guy."

_"I can see why my dearest son cares about you,"_ Suicune said. _"He has made a good choice in a mate."_

"Mate?" Dawn asked.

"It's the Pokemon term for love interest," Kira explained. "Only once a mate is decided, there aren't any second chances."

"So...Mike knows he wants to be my mate?" Dawn asked. "That's so sweet!"

"You can tell him that once we find him," Anne Maria said.

_"I might know where he went,"_ Suicune said. _"It is the only place in the area where the eliminated ones relax."_

* * *

Back at Playa Des Losers, Mike was laying on a lounge chair like a dog, still saddened by his new and seemingly permanent form. The eliminated contestants were trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, Mike," Cameron said. "I spent sixteen years in a plastic bubble and I'm perfectly fine."

_"You're in a wheelchair,"_ Mike pointed out.

"I'm still recovering from the explosion," Cameron explained. "The doctor here says I'll be fine after a few more days."

That's when Dawn, Anne Maria, and Kira showed up thanks to Suicune. "Mike, you've got to come back to the island," Anne Maria said.

_"Why?"_ Mike asked. _"I can't hide this anymore."_

"Because you haven't been eliminated yet," Dawn said. "Please, Mike. Do it for your friends."

Mike, however, put his paws over his face. "_I don't even know if I'll change back,"_ he admitted.

Kira approached Mike. "Look, I know how you feel about being a Pokemon outcast," she said. "I used to have trouble when I was first estranged from a game cartridge. You see..."

_When I was just a Snivy, I got quite rather lonely_  
_And I could not make friends with the others back home_  
_I had my powers and skills, didn't know that I would ever need_  
_Other people to make my life complete_  
_But there was one gal that I cared for_  
_I knew she would be there for me_  
_Zoey Crystals, my sister-like friend!_  
_Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together_  
_She taught me how to weave a net_  
_We never had a single fight_  
_We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams_  
_I miss her more than I realized_  
_It seems..._  
_Zoey Crystals, my sister-like friend_  
_Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together_  
_And though she's, oh, so far away_  
_I hope that she would stay_  
_My big sister best friend_  
_Forever..._  
_Forever..._

Mike sighed, knowing he also had trouble making friends due to his half-Pokemon side. _"Oh, alright,"_ he said as he got up. _"I'll come back."_

* * *

Back at the island, Mike, Dawn, Anne Maria, and Kira returned with Suicune. And speaking of Suicune, she had to head back to her home.

_"Thanks for the visit, mom,"_ Mike said.

_"It was no problem, Michael,"_ Suicune replied. _"Just send me a telepathic message if you are ever in peril again. Although I have a feeling things will no longer be a problem considering your three friends, especially Dawn. I sense a coming change in her future."_

"What change?" Dawn asked. "Is something bad going to happen to me?"

_"You will find out in exactly five days,"_ Suicune answered. _"But until then, cherish your normal life, for it will soon come to an end."_ Then she ran off using her ability to walk on water.

_"Don't worry about that,"_ Mike told Dawn. _"My mom always has this habit of predicting futures like she's some kind of fortune teller."_

Dawn, however, remained silent, wondering what Suicune was talking about.

* * *

**Chris: Wow. Did not see that one coming. Is Suicune right about Dawn? If so, what did she mean by that crazy riddle? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	18. Grand Chef Auto

"AAAHHHHH!"

That came from none other than Mike, who just looked at his reflection in the mirror. His teammates, however, were currently packing their bags since Chris asked them to do so during breakfast.

"You okay, Mike?" Anne Maria asked.

"Do I LOOK okay to you?" Mike nervously asked. He didn't fully recover from yesterday's fiasco. He regained his human body and he was able to speak again, but he still looked mutated. He was a little slender and cat-like, and his skin was still light blue. His hair was tinted with a faint shade of purple and there was a large white diamond-shaped spot on the back of each of his hands. He also had a slightly small hexagonal, aquamarine-colored crest on his forehead.

"Look on the bright side," Kira said. "At least you're somewhat human."

That's when Chris activated an alarm from outside. The Mutant Maggots then picked up their now-packed bags and headed outside.

* * *

"Good morning campers!" Chris happily said as both teams arrived outside the cabins. "Today we have a very special treat."

Lightning happily gasped. "Fantasy Football?" he asked.

"Expressos?" Dawn guessed.

"Nope!" Chris answered. "It's merge day! No more team Rat, no more team Maggot. From now on, it's every man and woman for themselves."

**Confessional**

Jo: Finally! All that team hooey was really chaffing my butt.

**End Confessional**

Chef then used a helicopter to lift The Mutant Maggots' cabin elsewhere. "From now on, you'll all share one cabin, which in this case, is this nice luxurious cabin the Rats have been using," Chris said. "And because I am nice and not heartless, I allowed the Maggots to get all of their stuff out BEFORE Chef disposed the old cabin."

* * *

While Mike, Dawn, Anne Maria, and Kira were unpacking their things in the luxury cabin, Jo was still thinking about what would have happened if Cameron was still in the game.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked. "Still miss Cameron?"

"He's a cool guy," Jo replied. "Besides, we could have made it to the finale together. Sure he's smart, but he isn't exactly a strong guy. We could have helped each other with out weaknesses."

"But you saw what happened to him," Lightning recalled. "He got injured."

"I know," Jo said. "I just miss him."

That's when Lightning was spooked by a loud screech. "What was that?" he asked.

"Probably just a bird," Jo guessed.

But Jo was somewhat right. There was a shadowy figure in a nearby tree, and it looked somewhat like a bird...

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was telling Kira about his family. She already met Cody's family because of Zoey, but she knew Mike has a lot more relatives than that. Right now, he was recalling a funny moment from a past family reunion.

"...so all of the hamburgers ended up frozen," Mike concluded.

"Seriously?" Kira asked. "Your cousin actually froze the hamburgers?"

"She used a smaller version of Ice Beam on the grill," Mike recalled. "But thanks to that incident, Aunt Moltres will be in charge of cooking the food."

Dawn, on the other hand, was still thinking about Suicune's warning. What did she mean when she said her normal life would end?

**Confessional**

Dawn: I don't like to speak badly about anyone, but Suicune totally creeped me out yesterday. I'm not saying she was predicting a bad event, but I have a feeling she was trying to tell me I'll die in four days.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Soon, the next challenge began. "Today is all about grabbin' them and taggin' them," Chris explained. "And to show you how it's done, I give you today's special guest."

A 16-year-old girl walked next to Chris. She had short pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. She was very thin and she wore a light blue trench-coat for an unknown reason.

"Caroline here agreed to volunteer in return for an unlimited supply of ice cubes," Chris explained. "By the way, what exactly are the ice cubes for?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Caroline responded. "It's strictly family business."

"Anyway," Chris said. "Hidden somewhere in the Mess Hall kitchen are six keys to six different go-karts. Some drive like well-oiled machine, others...not so much. Demo time, Caroline!"

However, Caroline was nowhere to be seen. "Okay then..." Chris said. "Players! Commence smashing and/or grabbing...now!"

* * *

And so, the remaining contestants searched throughout the room.

_"Okay, a key,"_ Mike thought. _"Where would Chris hide a key?"_ As he looked in a small circular canister, he accidentally got some salt in his eye.

Meanwhile, the others didn't have much luck either. Jo came across a medium-sized beetle after searching through a cupboard, while Anne Maria was accidentally bit by another beetle. After looking in several bottles on a shelf, he checked the broom closet, only to get attacked by another beetle.

Meanwhile, Dawn was searching in a pail full of water when ANOTHER beetle tried to drown her. "Mike!" she called out. "I could use some help over here!"

As Mike finally got rid of the beetle, he searched through a bag of garbage, completely ignoring Dawn's plea for help.

**Confessional**

Mike: Here's the thing. I don't want to talk to Dawn anymore. Now that I'm stuck like this, there's no way she'll go out with a guy like me. Mom, if you're watching this, I don't care if you're okay with her. Just set me up with a female Pokemon. At least they aren't judgmental.

**Next Confessional**

Dawn: *is slightly irritated* Okay, I get that we're all going for the million bucks, but ditching me when I needed some help? What is Mike's deal?

**End Confessional**

After a few hours of searching, they all found keys. Lightning's was behind a pantry, Dawn's was in the bucket, Jo's was in the trash, Anne Maria's was under the table, and Kira's was in a jar. To everyone's surprise, Mike was holding a gold key.

"Where'd you get that?" Anne Maria asked.

"I found it in the garbage," Mike answered. "But I don't get why it's different from the other keys."

* * *

At the go-kart alley, the second challenge began. "You've each been given a can of spray paint and a GPS map of the island," Chris said. "You're mission is to race your go-kart around the island and be first to graffiti-tag three landmarks: the Rock Wall of Mt. Looming Disaster, the Spooky Tree in the Haunted Forest, and the tippy-top of a Giant Totem Pole. Oh, and the go-karts? You'll have to find which key goes in which kart. The first player to completely tag all three landmarks wins immunity, and he or she gets to decide who will be eliminated. And...go!"

The challenge began. Kira easily found her go-kart, while Mike found his as well since it was the only gold-colored one. However, it was missing the two front wheels. "Oh treason!" Mike groaned.

Anne Maria noticed this, so when she found her go-kart, she used a piece of rope to tie the two go-karts together. "Don't worry 'bout it," she said. "I'll tow ya."

"What about the challenge?" Mike asked.

"Friends are more important than money," Anne Maria answered as she drove off. Then Dawn drove off as well.

* * *

At the rock wall, Dawn happily tagged the landmark in the form of a pink heart. As Kira tagged in the form of a blue 'K', Anne Maria and Mike arrived.

"Go ahead," Anne Maria said. "You can go first."

"Wow, thanks," Mike said. Then he tagged in the form of a green check mark. Anne Maria was next, so she tagged in the form of purple star.

* * *

At the tree, Dawn just tagged the landmark. Then Anne Maria and Mike showed up to tag as well.

Suddenly, Chris spoke up over the GPS system. "Listen up," he said. "Three landmarks wasn't enough, so I added a fourth. It's a mountainside right in the center of the island. Now get packing and don't spare the paint. McLean out!"

"That was weird," Anne Maria said as she drove to the third landmark.

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "And I have a feeling a certain someone is behind it."

* * *

At the totem poll, Dawn finished tagging the landmark. But when Anne Maria finished tagging, Mike was too scared to even climb the totem poll.

"Come on, Mike!" Anne Maria said. "You've got to tag, too."

"I just ran out of paint," Mike lied as he got in his go-kart "Let's just go!"

As Anne Maria drove off, Dawn noticed what just happened. "Mike?" she called out.

At that point, Kira arrived. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Sort of," Dawn said as she got back on her go-kart. "Mike's acting strange, and I have to find out why." She drove off as Kira finished tagging the landmark.

After a few hours, Lightning climbed the totem poll as Chris and Chef arrived. "And the winner of the challenge is..." Chris began, but then he noticed something was off. "Where is everyone?"

"Goin' for that last landmark," Lightning answered as he just tagged. "The extra one that you added. Now c'mon, Empress! Take me to victory!" Then he drove off in his go-kart, which he nicknamed 'Empress'.

* * *

At Mt. Chrismore (which was Chris' newest project), Mike, Anne Maria, and Kira arrived. "I don't know about this." Mike said. "I still think something's up."

That's when Dawn arrived. "Mike, we need to talk," she said.

Mike froze in horror. "Well, would you look at my wrist!" he nervously blurted out. "Gotta go!"

But just as Mike was about to leave, Dawn ran up to him with her newfound agility and stopped him. "No more running," she firmly said. "And no more ignoring me. We're talking right here, right now."

"No," Mike insisted. "I don't want to talk. What are the odds of a beast like me ever going out with a beauty like you?"

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked.

"Look at me!" Mike yelped. "I'm a half-Pokemon monster! I'm meant to mate with others like me, not humans! Sure, Cody got lucky, but you're different! You don't even know what Pokemon are! Just leave me alone and don't speak to me ever again!" He turned around, angry at himself for being a hybrid.

Instead of leaving Mike alone, Dawn put her hand on his shoulder. "But Mike," she said. "You're beautiful."

"What?" Mike asked.

Dawn turned Mike around so he was looking at her. "You heard me," she said. "You're the most beautiful boy I ever met. I don't care that you're half-human. I still love you."

Mike was speechless. "You...love me?" he stuttered.

"With all my heart," Dawn answered. Then she leaned forward and gently kissed Mike. He kissed back after a few seconds, putting his hands around her waist and she put her own hands on his shoulders.

While that was going on, Lightning finally showed up. "Lightning for the win!" he cheered as he tagged the mountain using a red lighting bolt.

Then something strange happened. As Mike and Dawn kissed, he started changing. He glowed light blue, his back was arched, and his chest rose while everything started materializing from the inside. He ignored the feeling as he kissed Dawn with as much passion as he could.

But that wasn't the only thing that was going on. The sky became dark as strong winds blew. Then hurricanes appeared in the ocean as water spiraled around Mike.

"What's goin' on?" Anne Maria asked.

"Mike's going through the final stage of PokePuberty," Kira answered. "The final sign must have come true somehow."

"Aw yeah!" Lightning cheered, no knowing what was going on. "The Empress has taken me to victory!"

Kira overheard Lightning, and she knew what the final sign was.

_And then, when the empress ran aground_  
_And my eyes turned blue and green_  
_I heard a gorgeous sound_  
_And that's when it became a dream_  
_When the sky fell in_  
_When the hurricanes came for me_  
_I could finally crash again_  
_And that's how I became the sea_

After a few long minutes, the storm was over as Mike and Dawn parted. She beamed with happiness.

"What?" Mike asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're you again!" Dawn happily said. "Just look at yourself!"

Mike looked at his own hands. Sure enough, he regained his natural complexion. "Are you sure?" he asked, not knowing if his face changed as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Dawn answered. She couldn't be any more right. Mike was finally back to his usual self. His eyes were a combination of brown, hazel, and amber, his hair was black, and he no longer had any wolf-like traits.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. "I still feel different." He lifted his t-shirt, revealing his still muscular chest.

"So maybe you're not completely back to normal," Dawn said as Mike sheepishly put his t-shirt back on. "You're still cute."

But before Mike could respond, Chris and Chef arrived. "My face!" Chris complained. "My beautiful 50ft concrete face!"

"Chris, I'd like to make my vote," Lightning said. "Jo is outta here! All she's been doing is talking about Cameron and I can't stand it anymore!"

"No, no vote for you," Chris said. "You fell for an obvious prank. Don't know whose it is, though."

"Oh, I know who did it," Mike said. "Isn't that right, _Caroline_?"

That's when Caroline arrived. She wasn't wearing her trenchcoat anymore. She was wearing a pale blue dress, although she was barefoot. The most unusual trait was a pair of large sky blue wings that were on her back.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Chris asked.

Mike smirked as he approached Caroline. "Chris, this is Caroline Congeal," he said. "The daughter of my aunt Articuno. She's known throughout the family for her pranks."

"But how come-" Chris started to ask.

"You should know my mom," Mike interrupted. "You brainwashed her last season."

Chris realized what Mike meant, and he knew he was dead meat. "Oh [censored]..." the host muttered.

* * *

That night, with Caroline back at her home, Chris began another elimination ceremony. "The real final landmark was the totem poll," he explained. "So, immunity and today's sole vote goes to the first person who completely tagged it: Dawn. Dawn, eliminate the player of your choice." Then he quietly asked Dawn to choose Lightning.

"No way!" Lightning protested. "Eliminate Jo! She won't stop talking about Cameron!"

Dawn shrugged. "I have to agree with Chris," she said. "But it's because you took some of my breakfast this morning."

"But Chef wouldn't give me a second helping!" Lightning argued.

"Lightning," Chris said. "The green marshmallow is yours."

Lightning groaned as Chef gave him the green marshmallow.

* * *

Later that night, Mike and Dawn were relaxing on the cabin balcony while the other remaining contestants were sleeping.

"I still think it was the kiss that changed you back to normal," Dawn said. "Even though Kira said Lightning was the one who made the final sign come true since he called his go-kart 'Empress'."

"Maybe it was both," Mike suggested. "At least I can finally call you my girlfriend."

Dawn sighed in response. "I wish we had something to remember today."

Mike got an idea. "I have something for you," he said as he took out an object. "My mom gave it to me if my powers got out of control, but since I completed PokePuberty, you can have it."

Dawn looked at the object. It was a gold medal with Mike's face printed on it. "It's beautiful," she said as Mike put it around her neck. "Thank you!"

"Anything for my perfect mate," Mike replied. Then the two embraced for another loving kiss.

* * *

**Chris: Well, that ends one part of this story, but it's not over yet. Who will be the next loser home? What humiliating challenges lie in store? And what IS going on with Dawn? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	19. Backstories

A/N: If anyone thought Dawn's reason for eliminating Lightning in the previous challenge was ridiculous, there's a good explanation for it. I wanted to get rid of the egotistic jock as soon as possible because I only kept him in the game this long just for his mutant crocodile line ("Uh... Sha-friends?"). The breakfast excuse was the first thing that came to my mind.

* * *

The next morning, Jo was sitting on the steps of the luxury cabin, looking at the ground in disappointment. She was the last of the Radioactive Rats, leaving her a loner in the competition. Thanks the events that had happened previously, the other four contestants became good friends with one another.

**Confessional**

Jo: There has to be a way to get past the next elimination round. I'm not letting the others slow me down.

**End Confessional**

* * *

In the luxury cabin, Kira was still sleeping. Dawn and Anne Maria were both concerned about this.

"This ain't right," Anne Maria said. "Kira should've been awake by now."

Dawn checked the young Serperior's pulse, but she couldn't feel anything. That could only mean one thing...

* * *

"SHE'S DEAD?" Mike yelped. He, Dawn, and Anne Maria were in the luxury cabin's living room, and Kira's body was laying on the sofa.

"I couldn't feel a pulse," Dawn explained. "There's no other explanation for this."

"But she can't be dead!" Mike protested. "She's too young to die while sleeping!"

"That's because I'm not dead."

That voice sounded like Kira, but her body was unchanged. "Kira?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm right here," Kira said. "I can't operate this human avatar anymore. Good thing the microphone function still works."

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I think it's because I've been using my Dream Capsule for a long time," Kira guessed. "Zoey's fixing the device right now, but I'm not sure what will happen afterwards."

"Think we should tell Chris?" Anne Maria asked.

"I guess so," Mike replied. "What's the worst he can do, anyway?"

* * *

"Looks like I'm going to have to cancel the challenge," Chris decided when the three friends told him about Kira.

"What?" Dawn asked. "You can't cancel a challenge just because Kira can't compete!"

"But then I would be facing a lawsuit for cruelty towards Pokemon," Chris pointed out. "I'll tell Jo the news. In the meantime, watch over the grass snake until she's better."

* * *

Back in the luxury cabin, Kira was placed on the couch. Her three friends were right next to her.

"Guys, I'm scared," Kira said. "I can't see a thing in here, and I'm not sure what Zoey's doing. All I hear is the sound of machinery."

"It's okay Kira," Mike said, holding her hand. "We're all here for you."

"Why don't we tell each other about our our lives for a distraction?" Dawn suggested. "You can go first, Kira."

"Well...okay," Kira said. She took a deep breath. "Most of my life was already explained on TV, but there are a few things that I didn't want to talk about. Like the reason why I use this Dream Capsule. It wasn't a recent invention at all. In fact, it was the first invention Zoey made that actually had flaws..."

**Flashback: Two Years Ago**

_It was a typical day at Zoey's underground lab. As usual, the girl genius was working on a new device, but this one was different._

_"Kira!" Zoey called out. "I have something to show you!"_

_The young Snivy ran over, curious about the strange device standing before her. It looked like a metal coffin with a circular platform attached to it by a plastic tube._

_"It's a Dream Capsule," Zoey explained as she took out Kira's Luxury Ball. "Once you get in your Pokeball, I'll place it on the platform and the device will release your human avatar, allowing you to function like an actual human being."_

_Kira had the 'what-the-heck' look on her face in response._

_"I know you strongly believe in Pokemon equality, but you know the translator is still in progress," Zoey said. "Besides, this avatar functions like a real human body. You'll be able to understand what a human feels, and I'm sure others will also see you as equals. Can't you just try it to see if you like it?"_

_Kira sighed as she got in her Luxury Ball. "That's the spirit!" Zoey happily said. Then she placed it on the Dream Capsule, activating the device._

_After a few beeps, the metal coffin opened, revealing a pale girl with long blonde hair and dark grey eyes. She was also wearing a green and purple outfit. She stepped out, looking a bit worried._

_"It's alright, Kira," Zoey said. "You're still you. You're still the same Snivy I still love as a sister."_

_"Sssissster?" Kira asked in a low whisper, hissing as she spoke._

_"Yeah, sister," Zoey said. "I see you as a sister, not a pet."_

_"I feel...ssstrange," Kira said. "What are thessse thingsss inssside me?"_

_"Your anatomy is different from a human's," Zoey explained. "I'll be more than happy to help you out."_

_Kira looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror. She shrieked, unable to recognize herself. "Who isss that?" she asked. "And why isss ssshe copying me?"_

_"That's you," Zoey answered. "You're looking in a mirror."_

_"That'sss not me!" Kira insisted. "I have a tail! Not thisss ssstrange-looking fur!"_

_"Calm down, Kira," Zoey said. "You'll get used to it after a while."_

**End Flashback**

"Eventually, Zoey fixed the avatar's voice," Kira concluded. "And I grew used to my human form. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm still a Pokemon."

"Yeesh," Anne Maria said. "It must've been scary for you. Bein' in a new body and all."

"It was terrifying," Kira said. "And it still feel strange. Ever since the season began, I wake up still feeling like a Serperior. But one look in the mirror reminds me I'm still using my avatar."

"I was never seen as an outcast," Dawn said. "I get along with everyone. I even tutor other kids at school, and they always understand everything I say. I can even tell you what happens when I arrive at school every day..."

**Flashback: Last Year**

_As Dawn walked to her first class for today, she smiled at the other students. However, all they did was walk aside, trying not to go near her._

_"Hi!" Dawn said to a group of girls. However, the girls smiled, trying not to look scared._

_"Hi Dawn," one girl said. "Great outfit!"_

_As Dawn walked past the girls, she approached a somewhat muscular guy. "Hey Eric," she said._

_"Oh...hey, Dawn," Eric replied as she gave him her books. "What do you have for today?"_

_"The first class is science," Dawn explained. "And you know I work with spotless test tubes. Don't make the same mistake you made last time."_

_"No, of course not," Eric said. "Anything for you, Dawn."_

_"Thank you," Dawn said with a smile. "And remember to keep my bottle of water cold for lunch this afternoon."_

_"Yes Dawn," Erica said as he followed her to science class._

**End Flashback**

"All I wanted was some friends," Dawn concluded. "But what I have going on is probably better. All of the students listen to me and respect my wishes."

Mike and Anne Maria were surprised. "You're a bully?" Mike asked.

"No, of course not!" Dawn insisted. "So what if I'm the most popular girl in school after I broke that mean girl's neck in front of most of the student body?"

Kira gasped. "You actually attacked a living person?" she asked in alarm. "That's the definition of a bully! Everyone else respects you because they're afraid you'll beat them up in you don't get your way!"

"But that girl was a jerk," Dawn protested. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing."

"No way!" Anne Maria said. "Back home, I was nothin' like that. I was the nicest gal in school. If a girl needed beauty tips I was more than happy to help out. You should've seen me durin' the club sign-ups..."

**Flashback: September Last Year**

_Anne Maria finished setting up her booth in the gymnasium. She hoped others would join her club. "Come join the beauty club!" she announced. "It'll be a blast!"_

_However, no one was willing to sign up. Luckily, Anne Maria had a backup plan. She took out a boombox, inserted a CD, and pressed play._

(A/N: The following is a parody of the Your Favorite Martian song Booty Store.)

_Girl, you need a new set of outfits and I think we can help you out_  
_We've got a club full of beauty supplies and baby without a doubt_  
_You could improve your personality but who the heck wants that_  
_When you could get your self-esteem in the form of a brand new look_

_Everybody say_

_Beauty (Beauty!)_  
_Beauty (Beauty!)_  
_This club does beauty (Make-up)_  
_Beauty (Beauty!)_  
_Beauty (Beauty!)_  
_This club does beauty (Make those lips smile)_

_At that point, a ton of student happily signed up for beauty club._

**End Flashback**

"I asked Your Favorite Martian to record the parody earlier that day," Anne Maria concluded. "Good thing I did 'cause it's the most popular group on TooYube."

"You contacted YFM?" Mike happily asked. "That's one of my favorite groups!"

"I noticed," Anne Maria replied. "I recognized that outfit you wore when Fang and the other sharks attacked."

"What about you, Mike?" Kira asked. "What was life like back home for you?"

"Horrible," Mike admitted. "Especially when I found out Chris used my mom in a challenge last season. Everyone at school wouldn't stop talking about her..."

**Flashback: A Few Months Ago**

_As Mike headed for his next class, he heard the other students talking to him._

_"Hey Mike, how's your mom?"_

_"Isn't your mom some kind of alien wolf?"_

_"I bet you're half-human!"_

_"Man, you must be-"_

_Before the boy could finish, Mike slammed him into a locker with only one hand._

_"What?" Mike asked the boy. "A freak? A mutant? A monster? Some kind of alien creature?"_

_"But-" the boy started to say._

_"Don't you EVER talk about my mom," Mike angrily threatened. "Because if you do, I'll shove you into a wood chipper and put your remains in a Hefty bag."_ (A/N: That's a reference from the classic sitcom Everybody Loves Raymond.)

_Then Mike walked off, leaving the boy paralyzed in fear._

**End Flashback**

"I wasn't really going to do that," Mike concluded. "But I had to say something to make the teasing stop."

"How about that," Kira said. "The alien outcast, the high school bully, the beauty club president, and the quiet loner became friends with one another. That's something you don't see every day."

At that point, Kira was finally back to normal. It took her a few seconds to realize that.

"I guess Zoey fixed the Dream Capsule," Mike said. "How do you feel?"

"Better, actually," Kira answered. "I think Zoey made a few tweaks." Then to her surprise, a small sphere of green energy appeared in her left hand. She closed her hand and smiled. "Like giving me access to my powers."

"So what are we waitin' for?" Anne Maria asked. "Let's tell Chris the good news. I'm sure there's enough time for today's reward challenge."

* * *

**Chris: So Kira's finally better. How's she going to deal with her new abilities? Find out in the next chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	20. A Pitiful Balloon

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a bit short. The original episode isn't exactly one of my favorites.

* * *

The next morning started off a bit unusual. Chris arrived in front of the luxury cabin on a large blimp. "Today's challenge is an aerial obstacle course," Chris explained as he and Chef got on the ground. "And here to demonstrate, put your hands together for Total Drama classic contender: Sierra!"

Sierra got off the blimp, smiling as usual. Kira grinned and clapped in support for her friend.

"Wow," Dawn said. "You're THE Sierra Quince?"

"The one and only," Sierra replied.

"Sierra will now demonstrate the aerial challenge while wearing a jetpack," Chris said as Sierra strapped on a jetpack. She then flew through several flame hoops before landing on the ground with ease.

However, Dawn looked nervous at part of the course. Her whole body started twitching her left arm jerking up and down. "This challenge seems k-k-k-kinda unsafe," she stuttered.

"No, it's perfectly safe," Chris insisted. "Didn't you see how Sierra completed part of it without getting harmed? But then again, she wasn't being attacked by flying mutant fire-breathing goats."

As Kira looked completely terrified, Dawn continued to twitch, only it got worse. She rapidly stamped her right foot multiple times. "What?" she asked. "That doesn't sound r-r-r-r-r-right."

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Jo asked.

Dawn suddenly punched Jo in the gut. "No, I'm perfectly f-f-fine!" Dawn protested. "What makes you think I-I-I-I'm not?"

"You're dancin' like those people from the Epileptic Techno music video," Anne Maria answered.

**Confessional**

Dawn: My insides have been acting strange lately, which is kind of freaking me out. Besides, I'm been feeling queasy since I started using Chris' hygiene supplies. Maybe I really am dying!

**End Confessional**

* * *

Soon, Chris brought the remaining contestants to a junk yard. "Welcome to your one-stop shop for flying machine parts," Chris announced. "The dump! Revolting, and reasonably priced. Each player will select a card representing their mode of flight."

They did so. Jo got a hot air balloon, Anne Maria got a helicopter, Dawn got a plane, Mike got a rocket, and Kira got a bird. However, the young Serperior wasn't too happy with her choice. "Can't I get a new card?" she asked. "Something that doesn't freak me out?"

"Sorry, no take backs," Chris said. "First camper to show me their finished flying machine wins an advantage: a McLean brand smoke machine! Use it as a smokescreen. Smoke bees out of your attic. Or just create spooky ambiance. First to finish their contraption wins that smoky bad boy. Okay, campers. Prepare to get your dump on! Now!"

* * *

While Jo was remembering what Cameron told her about flying mechanisms, Kira was concerned about her own contraption.

"Excuse me," Kira told two nearby seagulls. "Can I borrow some feathers?"

However, the seagulls flew off. And while Kira was attempting to find some feathers, Dawn easily found everything she needed for her plane: a swan boat for a cockpit, two large cardboard wings, and an old propeller.

The other contestants were also doing their best. And it wasn't long before they were all completed. Anne Maria made her helicopter out of a turbine engine and an old carousal horse. Mike constructed his rocket out of a plane engine, a lever, and a surfboard. Kira, however, wasn't exactly good with her contraption. She used Leaf Tornado to weave a pair of bird wings for her to strap on. However, Jo was the first one to finish.

"We have a winner!" Chris announced. "Jo finishes first and gets a smoke machine!"

* * *

Soon, the obstacle course was set up. "Players, prepare to be challenged in the obstacle course of doom!" Chris announced. He was Chef were currently flying in the blimp.

When Chris gave the signal, the race began. The five contestants took off and headed for the obstable course.

As the contestants went through the flame hoops, Jo attempted to use her new smoke machine to gain the upper hand. But...

BOOM!

**Confessional**

Chris: *reads a pamphlet* So maybe I made a few technicalities while making the smoke machine. What's the worst that can happen?

**End Confessional**

While Jo plummeted to the ground because the explosion burnt her balloon, Dawn tried her best to stear her plane. But just as she was about to fall off, Kira used her weaving skills to make a makeshift seatbelt.

"Don't worry," Kira told Dawn. "My weaving materials are 100% tear-proof. It won't fall apart easily."

"Thanks for the help, Kira!" Dawn happily said as she continued the course. And after a few long hours, she was the first one to finish it.

* * *

That night, another elimination ceremony began. "Elimination time!" Chris said. "Dawn, you finished the obstacle course, so you're safe. But the rest of you are on the chopping block. Regular marshmallow means you're safe. Green marshmallow means you're out. Kira, you're safe. Mike, also safe. And the green marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Jo."

"I deserve to win this!" Jo protested as Chef gave her the green marshmallow.

"Look on the bright side," Mike called out as Jo was escorted to the Dock of Shame. "You'll be able to see your buddy again."

Realizing that, Jo smiled, hoping Cameron was feeling better after the bomb incident.

* * *

**Chris: And then there were four friends. Who will win the million? Who will get crushed while millions watch and laugh? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	21. What the Others Think

The next day, Chris had an important announcement to make. "Remember how in the first season I went over to Playa Des Losers and asked the eliminated players what they saw in the finalists?" he asked. "Well I'm doing it again! In the meantime, you four can relax and not worry about any challenges for today." Then he left, heading for his speedboat.

"Wow," Mike said. "A whole day off. What should we do?"

"I brought over my Doctor Who DVDs and portable DVD player in case something like this happened," Kira said. "How about we have a mink marathon?"

"Why watch it on a small screen when there's a flat-screen TV in our cabin?" Anne Maria asked in response.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Dawn happily said.

* * *

Over at Playa Des Losers, Chris found the eliminated contestants near the poolside. Staci was sitting near the snack bar, B was on a lounge chair working on a device, Dakota and Sam were at the hot tub, and Brick and Lightning were playing pool volleyball with Scott as the referee.

"Where's Jo and Cameron?" Chris asked.

"You mean Jameron?" Dakota asked in response. "They're at the resort's mini gym."

"'Jameron'?" Chris repeated.

"Yah, those two have been dating since last night," Staci recalled.

"I wouldn't call it dating," Scott said. "Bubble boy created this 'relationship agreement' since Jo isn't the touchy-feely type."

"And speaking of Jameron," Sam said as Jo and Cameron went outside.

"What's Chris doing here?" Jo asked.

"I'm here to ask what each of you have to say about the finalists," Chris answered. "Mike, Dawn, Anne Maria, and Kira are close friends with each other and they don't care which of them ends up winning. But what do you guys think? Who are you rooting for?"

"I'll have to go for Kira," Sam said. "She's a Serperior, and I always wanted to see an actual Pokemon."

B nodded in response, meaning he also supports Kira.

"Kira's a sweet girl," Dakota said. "But she apparently has something against me."

"I still have a thing for Kira," Scott said. "But when it comes to winning the competition, I'll have to say Anne Maria has my vote. She's a tough gal."

"Anne Maria also has my support," Brick replied. "She's also a good friend. Remember when she met Derpy?"

Speaking of Derpy, she was sitting on a lounge chair, wearing sunglasses, and sipping on a glass of fruit juice. "Anne Maria's the nicest human I ever met," the Pegasus Pony said. "She told me I still have fans. I'll never forget her for doing that."

"I'm supporting that orange-skinned girl," Lightning said. "If we went to the same school, she would have been great on the volleyball team."

"That's Anne Maria," Scott pointed out.

"Oh, yeah!" Lightning realized. "How did I forget about that?"

"I don't know," Derpy replied. "Maybe that's how you think, scarecrow."

"I don't really care for Anne Maria," Jo said. "I want Dawn to win the million. Sure, she and her friends voted me off in the last chapter, but I was surprised when I found out she's a high school bully. I like toughness in a person."

"What about Mike?" Cameron asked. "He's very powerful, being the son of Suicune and all. I have a feeling he'll use his powers to win."

"Mike also has my vote," Staci replied. "He's like the toughest player in Total Drama history. Even tougher than Cody, who punched Duncan last season. The fans call that action The Cody Punch."

"You sure talk a lot," Chris said.

"I have a lot of random facts in my mind," Staci said. "I can even tell you that the very first catapult was invented by-"

"Okay, enough chit-chat," Chris interrupted. "Any favorite moments you want to talk about?"

"I remember when I won the volleyball challenge for my team," Cameron recalled.

"And I remember that performance Mike did to try scaring away Fang's shark army-" Jo began.

Chris suddenly interrupted Jo. "Sorry, but fond memories must wait for a minute, because we're going to have a challenge!"

"SERIOUSLY?" Scott complained, not happy about the sudden announcement.

"Let's just say that this little treat I have stored for you," Chris explained. "It involves helping any finalist of your choice!"

"So what are the rules?" Jo asked, sounding somewhat impatient.

"It's a mini quiz game involving the finalists," Chris explained. "For each question you answer correctly, you get a point. But, you must tell me how you found out or you'll end up with nothing. Whoever has the most points wins an advantage for the finalist of his or her choice for the season finale. Now, who can tell me who's afraid of sewer drains?"

"Anne Maria," Brick answered. "She told me after I was told to move to The Radioactive Rats' cabin."

**Flashback**

_"So you're scared of the dark?" Anne Maria asked as she carried one of Brick's bags._

_"Ever since I was a child," Brick replied. "I even brought my night-vision goggles with me in case of emergencies."_

_"I sorta have the same fear," Anne Maria admitted. "But it's bein' trapped in a sewer drain. Almost fell in one when I was younger and I've been scared of them since then."_

**End Flashback**

"Next question," Chris said. "Who was once seen naked by his or her love interest?"

"That would be Mike," Cameron answered. "He told me it after we put on our swimwear on for the water skiing challenge."

**Flashback**

_"Good thing Chris is letting the girls get changed in separate stalls," Mike told Cameron as the two left the washroom. "I don't want a repeat of the shower incident."_

_"What shower incident?" Cameron asked._

_"It happened after gym class last year," Mike explained. "I slipped in a shower stall and twisted my ankle in the process. And out of all of the people to come to my rescue, it had to be none other than Rebecca Hills."_

_"Who?" Cameron asked._

_"I had a crush on her," Mike said. "She was everything I wanted in a girl: long red hair, a love of action movies, and an interest with the supernatural. And she was the first girl to see me butt-naked thanks to the shower incident."_

_"So what happened?" Cameron asked._

_"A few weeks later, I found out Rebecca was dating Brandon Wilson, the chess club president," Mike continued. "But me and Rebecca are still good friends."_

**End Flashback**

"That's weird," Dakota commented. "I thought Dawn was Mike's first love interest."

"But she never saw him naked," Chris pointed out. "So Cameron's right. Who once ate a gummy rat when he or she was twelve years old?"

"Oh, that's easy," Scott said with a confident smirk. "Kira told me that during breakfast one morning."

**Flashback**

_"So I grabbed the family bat and smacked that sucker as hard as I could!" Scott concluded._

_However, Kira was barely paying attention. She looked ill and she barely drank her special Berry drink. "Geez, are you even listening to me," Scott asked._

_"Oh, sorry," Kira apologized. "It's just that I ate a gummy rat four years ago. It wasn't real, but it looked very realistic. I've been disgusted by rats ever since."_

**End Flashback**

And so, more questions were asked, and the eliminated contestants answered each of them correctly. Dakota knew about Dawn's archery skills shortly after the Wipeout-based challenge, Sam explained how he found out about Mike's fascination of spiders right before the fashion challenge, Staci recalled the time Anne Maria told her about how she joined her school's wrestling team shortly after a catfight that went wrong, and Scott knew a lot about Kira. And I mean A LOT.

"Wow Scott," Chris said. "You seem to know just about everything about Kira. That's kind of creepy, but you still win. Which means...Anne Maria will get an advantage in the finale!"

"What?" Scott asked in alarm. "I answered the most Kira-related questions!"

"Yeah, but you said you wanted Anne Maria to win," Chris recalled. "Should have said you wanted Kira to win."

* * *

Speaking of the four finalists, they were in the middle of the Doctor Who marathon when the power went off.

"Hey, what gives?" Anne Maria asked. "I wanted to see how The Doctor reacted when he found out Rose's face was removed!"

"Looks like there's a power failure in the cabin," Kira said.

"I don't think any of us turned it off," Mike said. "And the sky is clear."

"So what could've caused this?" Anne Maria asked.

However, none of them noticed tiny sparks of electricity on the tips of Dawn's fingers...

* * *

**Chris: Who will win the next challenge? What is Anne Maria's advantage? And what's up with Dawn? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	22. Toxic Waste and Thunderbolts

A/N: This chapter is partially a birthday gift for ChloroFax. Happy birthday, dude!

* * *

The next morning, after the blackout issue, the four finalists hung out at the mini basketball court after they had breakfast. While they waited for Chris to announce today's challenge, they chatted as they took turns shooting hoops.

"I can't believe all four of us are in the finals," Mike said. "I wasn't even hoping to make it this far."

"I can believe it," Kira replied. "The four of us worked together throughout the challenges, even after the merge."

"Which reminds me of somethin'," Anne Maria said. "We never actually talked about what each of us wanted to do with the million dollars if one of us won."

"I don't really care about the money," Kira reminded her friends. "I came here for Pokemon equality."

"I'm not in it for the money either," Dawn said. "I want to improve my social skills and see how I can be a better person."

"Well I need that money for fashion school," Anne Maria said. "I've been workin' at the local Gap store for a few years and it's 'bout darn time I use my fashion skills for a career as a designer."

"I need the money for my mom," Mike said, knowing Kira and Dawn didn't know about it yet.

"Is it because of what happened to her last season?" Dawn guessed.

"I think it's kind of obvious," Kira replied. "Mike, how could Chris taking your mother and using her for a challenge result in you going bankrupt?"

"Uncle Raikou and Uncle Entei accidentally caused millions of dollars in damage while searching for her," Mike explained. "They didn't mean it, though. They were just worried about her. I need the money to pay for the damage."

**Confessional**

Dawn: Poor Mike! I didn't know he has financial issues. I can always give him some of the prize money if I win the season.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eventually, Chris had everyone meet outside the septic tank room. "Challenge time!" the host announced. "And since you've been abused so flagrantly, today's challenge is a super safe fun challenge! Get ready for bubbles, flowers, and cotton candy because we're going to...a carnival!"

The four finalists didn't respond. "That's it?" Anne Maria asked. "We're goin' to a carnival?"

"There's only one rule," Chris continued. "Whoever has the most fun gets immunity."

**Confessional**

Chris: I've been meaning to take these guys to a carnival this year to celebrate them being in the final four. Good thing I didn't step on a snare trap, or I would have asked Chef to torture the heck out of them.

**End Confessional**

"Which carnival are we going to?" Mike asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Chris said. "This one is where Total Drama classic competitor Ezekiel is supposed to be hosting some kind of cooking contest. And I think Your Favorite Martian is performing there as well, but I'm not sure that part's true."

* * *

"THIS is where we're performing?" Puff asked as DeeJay drove the bus into the carnival entrance. "A [censored] carnival? We should be working on the album instead of wasting time here!"

"Our manager told us it's the most popular place in all of Canada," DeeJay pointed out. "Has Mr. Johnson ever lied to us before?"

"Well...no," Puff said. "But this better be nothing like that time we had to record the music video for High Voltage. That green-screen glove I had to wear on my right arm gave me a rash!"

"Was it the same rash you still have?" Axel asked.

"What do you think, dimwit?" Puff asked. He then rolled up the sleeve on his hoodie to reveal medium-sized red spots on his right arm. "Of course it's the same rash!"

"Mr. Johnson didn't know you have a negative reaction to spandex," Benatar recalled. "And I'm certain he would have changed your cyborg design if you told him about it in the first place."

"Now you tell me..." Puff annoyingly said as he pushed down the hoodie sleeve.

* * *

Meanwhile, after a quick boat ride, Chris and the four finalists arrived at the carnival. They were all amazed at what they saw.

"Alright everyone, here's the deal" Chris said. "Meet me at the front entrance right here when it's closing time. Until then, have fun doing anything you want."

While Mike and Dawn went their separate ways, Anne Maria noticed Kira was unsure of what to do. "Come on, Kira," Anne Maria said. "We'll stick together."

**Park Bathroom Confessional**

Kira: I don't mind having Anne Maria with me as I try out what this 'carnival' has to offer. We barely had enough girl-bonding time on the island, so this is a perfect opportunity to chat with her.

**End Park Bathroom Confessional**

* * *

After walking around for a while, Mike saw a tent that caught his attention: a Rock Band video game challenge. He walked inside and saw a group of people watching four gamers performing.

"How does this game work?" Mike asked a random guy, not sure what to do.

"Perform songs until you get a note wrong," the guy explained. "Then someone else has to step in and take your spot."

As if on cue, the lead guitarist missed a note. "SERIOUSLY?" he hollered. "I thought I got that note!" When he took off the electronic guitar and left the tent, Mike stepped in.

**Park Bathroom Confessional**

Mike: I have an electric guitar. How hard can playing a fake one be?

**End Park Bathroom Confessional**

* * *

As for Anne Maria and Kira, they were having fun together. They already went on the bumper cars and a roller coaster, so now they were in the arcade section of the carnival playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"This is the most fun I ever had," Kira commented. "I don't get why Zoey never liked these places."

"You mean you've NEVER been to a carnival?" Anne Maria asked.

"Not even on my birthdays," Kira replied. "But then again, I live in New York City, so there's already enough things for me to do."

"Well I live near a beach carnival," Anne Maria said. "Maybe I can take you there after the season."

"Sounds good to me," Kira happily replied.

* * *

**Park Bathroom Confessional**

Dawn: I feel really great right now. I'm in the final four and I have three great friends. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up winning the million dollars this season!

**End Park Bathroom Confessional**

Dawn was currently in the paintball arena. So far, she avoided getting hit thanks to her quick reflexes. That is, until...

SPLAT!

A paintball hit Dawn right in the spine. It hurt her so much, she fell to the ground in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" a random girl said. "Are you okay?"

Dawn couldn't reply. She noticed sparks of electricity appeared at her fingertips. She gasped, surprised at what was happening to her. Then she felt something painful at her rear as her eyes suddenly turned yellow. The more the pain hurt her, the more electricity appeared on her body. Then she felt a huge stabbing feeling as she lost all feeling in her body.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

That scream was so loud, everyone at the carnival heard it...except for the people at the Rock Band tent. There, Mike was doing an outstanding job as lead guitarist. He didn't miss a single note. Everyone who was watching him in action was amazed with how accurate he performed.

* * *

Over at the center arena, Your Favorite Martian was having a successful concert. They were currently performing Bartender Song.

_Guess it was meant to be_  
_Romance is misery_  
_So much for memories_  
_And now I'm headed to the penitentiary_  
_See me on TV_  
_The next cop series_  
_I am a danger_  
_I guess I shoulda did somethin' about my anger_  
_But I'll never learn_  
_Real things I don't concern_  
_I pour cetacean on everything I love and watch it burn_  
_I know it's my fault_  
_But I wasn't happy it was over_  
_She threw her fist so I crashed that piece of-_

The power was suddenly cut off. "What the [censored] just happened?" DeeJay asked.

"Help me..."

"Did you say that, Puff?" Axel asked.

"No..." Puff said. "But I did hear a voice."

While Puff, Axel, and DeeJay were trying to figure out what's going on, Benatar noticed a girl hiding in the shadows. "Help me..." she whispered. "Please..."

"Of course I'll help you," Benatar said as he approached the girl. "What's wrong?"

"It's too much..." the girl said. "I can't handle this power..."

"It's alright," Benatar said. "Come over here and I'll try to help you out."

The girl slowly approached Benatar, stepping out from the shadows. He gasped at what he saw.

"Geez Benatar," Puff said as he and the other two bandmates looked over at the guitarist. "What got you so- OH MY [censored], WHAT IS THAT?"

That girl was none other than Dawn, only she looked completely different. She became so thin, he skeleton was visible. Her hair was dull and stringy with a few loose strands draping over her face. Her eyes were glowing yellow and yellow electricity was surrounding her whole body. But the most unusual feature was a newfound tail. It was yellow and in the shape of zigzag-styled lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

"Help me..." Dawn begged in a strained voice. "I can't control this much energy..."

"Just calm down miss," Benatar reassured. "Take a deep breath and think about something you like."

But Dawn started gasping for breath, becoming more worried with each gasp. "I can't..." she whimpered. "I feel too powerful..." Then electricity came from her hands as she yelped in pain, causing electrical energy to spread throughout the carnival.

* * *

At the arcade section, Kira and Anne Maria were about to play ski-ball when the power went out.

"What just happened?" Kira asked, worried about the blackout.

"Don't know, but I know this ain't part of the carnival," Anne Maria replied.

* * *

At the Rock Band tent, the whole game unit shut down.

"Oh, come on!" Mike complained. "I was about to beat the high score!"

* * *

At the main entrance, Chris was startled at the whole carnival stopping at once. Anyone who was still on a ride panicked, causing the employees to call the local fire department. Chris knew this meant the finalists had to go right now, so it was good thing he brought a megaphone with him.

"Attention all campers!" Chris announced. "Please report to the main entrance immediately! We are going back to the island right now! I repeat: we are going back to the island right now!"

Like her three friends, Dawn heard the announcement. But just as she was about to leave, Benatar grabbed her arm.

"Please..." Dawn begged. "I have to go..."

"I refuse to allow others getting injured," Benatar insisted.

"No..." Dawn responded as she became more unstable. "I have to go... NOW!"

Benatar took a huge step back as more electricity appeared on Dawn's body. She had lost control of her body, causing bolts of electricity to appear out of nowhere. And as she started to head for the main entrance, a huge rainstorm started due to electrical energy fired at the sky.

* * *

At the main entrance, Chris did a quick head count. "Let's see... Mike's here, Anne Maria's here, Kira's here... Where's Dawn?"

As if on cue, Dawn arrived, only she no longer resembled her original self. She was now a being made out of yellow electricity. (A/N: For those of you who saw the movie Paranorman, think back to the climax where the main protagonist confronted the witch. What the witch looked like in that scene is sort of what's happening to Dawn at the moment.)

"HELP ME!" Dawn begged. "I CAN'T CONTROL THIS MUCH ENERGY!"

Mike gasped. "Dawn, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," Kira replied. "It must have been the gift basket Chris gave The Mutant Maggots after they won the Wipeout-inspired challenge."

"Well, at least that means one thing," Chris said. "The products aren't ready to be sold at stores."

"What does that have to do with this?" Anne Maria angrily asked.

"I recently found out they may or may not have contained a _tiny_ amount of toxic waste," Chris explained. "But thanks to Dawn, at least I now know they really were hazardous to the public."

"You mean she was MUTATED?" Mike asked in alarm. "Your stuff changed her her into an electrical being?"

"Not an electrical being," Kira realized. "Do you see a tail on Dawn?"

Upon closer inspection, Mike noticed Dawn's tail. "I think Dawn has been mutated into a half-Pikachu half-human hybrid," Kira said. "She just can't seem to control her new electrical powers."

"Too bad she can't come back with us," Chris decided. "She's too dangerous, and I don't want any of the interns to get electrocuted to death."

Mike, however, wasn't okay with the idea. "I don't care about that!" he insisted. "She's still the girl I love, and I refuse to leave her behind!" He approached her and held out his hand for her. "It's okay, Dawn," he reassured. "I'm here for you."

Dawn reached for Mike's hand, but as soon as she touched it...

ZAAAAAP!

Mike felt electrical volts through his body, causing him to let go. And since he's half-water type Pokemon, he took some serious damage. He was now gasping for breath.

"MIKE!" Dawn yelped. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"No..." Mike said weakly. "We can't do this anymore. It's...over." Then he passed out.

Anne Maria carried Mike in her arms. "We better go," she told Kira.

* * *

Back on the island, Kira was feeding Mike Sitrus Berry juice. They, along with Anne Maria, were in the mess hall with Chris.

"Change of plans," the host announced. "Due to the mishap at the carnival, you three will have a two-day vacation on the island starting tomorrow. Feel free to do anything you want within those two days." Then he left.

"So Mike, what did you tell Dawn?" Kira asked. "You said something was over."

"Our relationship," Mike explained, still recovering from the electrical zap. "I can't date someone who might be the death of me."

"So you got zapped," Anne Maria said. "Big deal."

"My mom is a water-type Pokemon," Mike pointed out. "Technically, I'm half water-type Pokemon. Electric attacks are strong against water type, so I'm pretty much screwed."

"So that's it then?" Kira asked. "You dumped Dawn because she's now half-Pikachu."

"Pretty much," Mike replied with a slight shrug.

**Confessional**

Kira: I don't know what to say. Sure, I'm still attracted to Mike's Pokemon side, but I also feel bad for Dawn. *groans* What am I supposed to do now?

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Chris: Who will go home next? How much are they gonna go through before we make them leave? And what's going to happen to Dawn now? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. RELOADED!**


	23. The Enchanted Franken-Forest

**Two Days Later...**

The three finalists entered the mess hall in silence. After getting their breakfast, they sat at separate tables, not even looking at each other. Their behaviors were also strange. Anne Maria was depressed, Mike acted like a vicious wolf, and Kira looked bitter. What made it stranger was that they appeared to be drained of all life as if all that was left were shadows of their former selves.

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: I can't believe this. I was gettin' along so well with Mike and Kira when they suddenly start hatin' me. I don't even feel like doin' today's challenge knowin' I no longer have any friends.

**Next Confessional**

Mike: *claws at a piece of tree bark he's holding* They don't get what I went through. They don't even understand my life. I must show them that I'm more than just a hybrid, and I will rip their eyes out if they get in the way.

**Next Confessional**

Kira: What was I thinking when I trusted those two non-Pokemon? Humans have used my kind for their amusement. We're far more advanced than them, so why isn't it the other way around? When I get off this island, I'll start a worldwide takeover. It's about time we Pokemon took over the human race!

**End Confessional**

Chris entered the mess hall. "Good morning, campers," he said. "How is everybody today?"

Anne Maria didn't respond, Mike growled, and Kira hissed. It was clear that no one felt good this morning.

"Is everyone feeling alright?" Chris asked, sounding concerned.

No response.

"Okay..." Chris said as he headed for the door. "Well, I'll let you finish your breakfast. Meet me at the forest when you're done eating."

* * *

Back on Play Des Losers, the eliminated contestants were watching the whole thing on TV. Derpy was also with them, and she looked concerned.

"Something doesn't add up," Cameron asked. "How could they hate each other after two days?"

"Maybe they were brainwashed by an evil being," Sam suggested.

"Yeah right," Scott responded. "There's no such this as hypnotism."

"But Sam is right," Derpy said. "They were brainwashed."

"You sure?" Brick asked.

Derpy nodded. "I've seen this before," she explained. "It almost destroyed the friendship between six of my pals."

"Then that means you know how to fix it," Cameron realized.

"Of course I do," Derpy said. "All I need is some video tapes of the season's past episodes, a notepad, and a pencil."

* * *

Meanwhile, the next challenge began. "Finalists, welcome to the Mutant Forest of Terror!" Chris announced. "As for the challenge, race through the mutant forest to find the elusive Chrisanus Flower. First player to present it to me wins immunity. Be EXTRA careful. This place is full of mutated plants. But the flower you're looking for is attached to a very special plant: a Venus flytrap. Or as I like to call him, Larry. Find Larry, and you find the flower. Oh, and watch your step. Biohazards sinkholes are everywhere and they'll kill you if you fall into one."

"How do ya expect us to find Larry?" Anne Maria asked.

Chris took out a map, ripped into three pieces, and gave a piece of each finalist. "You each get a piece," the host explained. "You think printer cartridges grow on trees? You can work together or-"

But before Chris could finish, the three finalists went off in separate directions.

* * *

As for Derpy, she was watching recordings of previous episodes while attempting to take notes. Due to not having opposable thumbs, she has to hold a pen with both front hooves.

"Do you need help?" Cameron asked.

"No," Derpy insisted. "I'm fine. It's just this stupid pen!"

"I think I know what you're trying to do," Dakota said. "I watch your show on a daily basis."

"Really?" Derpy asked.

Dakota took the pen and notepad from Derpy. "We can help," Dakota said. "You're not alone. You still have friends."

"So what do you say?" Sam asked. "Can we help you out?"

Derpy smiled and nodded. Then she gave out instructions to the others. "Dakota, write down Friendship Reports from Season 1 that best match what you see on the videos. Staci, your head is filled with random facts. Help Dakota if she forgets a detail or two. B, Cameron, and Sam, as the ones who are familiar with computer programs, see if you can hijack all security cameras from here so Chris doesn't get suspicious. Everyone else, try to see if you can get background information on the three finalists. Report back here in the lobby when you're done. And remember: failure is NOT an option."

* * *

Back on the island, the three finalists were each stuck in a horrible scenario. Anne Maria fell into a pit, Mike got lost in a mushroom forest, and Kira nearly fell into a biohazardous sinkhole. They were like this for about a half an hour.

THUD!

Anne Maria was startled by that sound. She realized a notepad fell right next to her. She picked it up. The notepad had the phrase 'Read Me' on the cover. Not sure what was going on, Anne Maria read what was on the notepad.

**While friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer.**

**Never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears.**

**If you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all.**

**Real friends don't care what your cover is. It's the contents of a person that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever.**

**Friendship is always more important than the competition.**

**Being jealous, and telling lies, gets you nowhere in friendship. There's plenty of love for every friend to share.**

**Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great.**

As Anne Maria read each page, her face brightened. She was back to her usual self by the time she was done reading. "Thanks Derpy," she said, knowing the cross-eyed Pony was nearby.

Derpy peaked into the hole. "Anything for my best human friend," she replied.

* * *

Soon, after Derpy got Anne Maria out of the hole, the lovable Pony flew over to where Mike supposedly was with her friend riding on her back.

"So how'd ya know what to do?" Anne Maria asked.

"I've seen this before," Derpy answered. "A former Alicorn named Discord brainwashed five of my friends into becoming the opposite of their usual selves. The sixth in the group was indirectly affected due to becoming extremely depressed after thinking she lost all of her friends. She was back to normal after her mentor sent her notes reminding her the importance of friendship."

"Which is what ya did to me," Anne Maria recalled. "How'd she snap her friends out of it?"

"She used her Unicorn magic to show them past adventures," Derpy recalled.

Anne Maria's eyes widened. "But don't worry about that," Derpy reassured. "I got some help from the others back on the resort for a similar and more realistic method."

* * *

Derpy and Anne Maria found Mike in the mushroom forest. He was growling and freezing everything he saw with beams of ice shooting from his hands. He REALLY needed some help.

"What's the plan?" Anne Maria asked.

"Wait here," Derpy instructed. "Mike will get even worse if he sees you. I'll try to snap him out of it."

And so, Derpy cautiously approached Mike, who snarled in response. "Mike, listen to me," Derpy began.

"Stay out of my way!" Mike threatened. "I have to win this for my mom!"

"But what about your hero?" Derpy asked.

Mike calmed down a bit. "Hero?" he asked.

Derpy nodded. "The same hero your dad introduced you to on your tenth birthday," she continued. "You even have a birthmark in the shape of his emblem on the palm of your left hand. You vowed to be just like him."

"But...the money..." Mike stammered.

"That's not what he would do," Derpy insisted. "Do you remember what his saying is?"

Mike looked at the palm of his left hand, where a spider-shaped birthmark was. "With great power comes great responsibility," he recalled.

Derpy smiled, knowing Mike was back to his usual self.

* * *

After getting out of the mushroom forest, Mike and Anne Maria followed Derpy to where Kira might be.

"Anne Maria, I'm so sorry about what happened the last few days," Mike apologized. "I was so focused on winning, I wasn't paying attention to my friends."

"It's okay," Anne Maria said. "Derpy told me you and Kira were brainwashed by Chris while you were sleepin' during the past few days."

Speaking of Derpy, Mike knew she was at Playa Des Losers ever since Brick was eliminated. That can only mean one thing...

"Hey Derpy," Mike said. "How's Dawn? Is she feeling better?"

"I'm not sure," Derpy explained. "She didn't arrive at the resort after she was disqualified. No one knows where she is."

At that point, the group arrived at a clearing next to a large biohazardous sinkhole. Mike picked up a nearby strip of paper, which was Kira's part of the map.

"That's weird," Anne Maria said. "Where's Kira?"

"She's probably nearby," Mike reassured. "We better find her."

ZAP!

A girl appeared next to the group. She was crying and holding something in her hands. They recognized her as Zoey Crystals, girl genius and one of the two winners from last season.

"What's wrong, Zoey?" Derpy asked.

Zoey sobbed as she spoke. "It's Kira," she explained. "She fell into a biohazardous sinkhole."

"That's not so bad," Anne Maria said. "The robot's gone, but she still survived."

"But...the toxic waste caused the Dream Capsule machine to explode," Zoey continued. "She didn't have enough time to escape." Then she revealed what she was holding: Kira's diamond-coated translator.

Anne Maria gasped, Derpy was speechless, and Mike was in disbelief.

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: Oh my word... Poor Kira.

**Next Confessional**

Mike: I-It can't be. Kira can't be...dead.

**End Confessional**

"It's alright Zoey," Anne Maria reassured. "Just calm down."

"I knew Kira since Kindergarden," Zoey said, still crying. "I extracted her from a video game for show and tell. She was more than just a Serperior. She was like my younger sister."

"Can you fix this?" Mike asked. "You're the girl genius. Don't you have some kind of bring-people-back-from-the-dead gadget?"

"Reanimating living beings is impossible," Zoey answered. "It was a nice storyline for Pushing Daisies, but it's pure fiction. Even if I was to revive Kira like the computer program she originally was, she'll revert back to her original form as a young Snivy with no memories of her past life."

Mike looked at the ground, nearly on the brink of tears. "Don't worry, Mike," Anne Maria said. "She was a good friend. I miss her as much as you do."

Mike didn't respond. Instead, he clenched his fists. He wasn't sad at all. Judging from the low growl coming from his throat and his teeth showing, he was angered.

"Calm down, Mike," Derpy said. "It's no one's fault Kira died."

But Mike ran off, leaving the others confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were sitting by the finish line when Mike showed up. "Welcome back, Mike!" Chris said, approaching the male finalist. "Where's the flow-"

POW!

"What was that for?" Chris asked, rubbing his now sore jaw.

"You know well enough what that was for!" Mike snarled, sounding animalistic. "You are the most heartless human being in existence!"

Zoey, Anne Maria, and Derpy showed up. "Wait, Mike!" Derpy called out. "B, Cameron, and Sam disabled all of the security cameras! Chris doesn't even know what you're talking about."

"The clumsy horse is right," Chris said. "What's your deal, man?"

"You killed Kira!" Mike said, still growling. "You deliberately chose this location so she could fall into a random biohazardous sinkhole!"

"Wait, Kira's dead?" Chris asked.

"Because of you!" Mike insisted. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Chris was flabbergasted. "You mean someone actually died?" he asked. "And I can't say it's a flesh womb?"

"Uh, yeah!" Anne Maria said. "Get it through your skull already!"

"Alright then," Chris said in a surprisingly dull tone. "I was originally going to have a party celebrating the season's final two, but I guess there's a change of plans. I'll see if I can use the leftover budget money for a funeral tomorrow."

As Chris left, the group was speechless. "On the bright side, congratulations for making the final two," Chef told Mike and Anne Maria. "I wish you both best of luck during the final challenge."

* * *

At the luxury cabin that night, Mike, Anne Maria, Derpy, and Zoey were in the living room.

"What do ya think Chris is thinkin'?" Anne Maria asked.

"He's probably trying to see if a lawsuit will fix it," Mike guessed.

"I don't know," Zoey said. "That surprised expression looked real to me."

"Well real or not, I bet his heart has grown three times his size," Derpy said.

* * *

**Chef: Well, Chris is currently in his room crying out of guilt, so I'm the one closing this chapter for today. Stay tune for Kira's funeral on the next chapter of Stinkfly3's version of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, although it's called Total Drama Reloaded. Don't know why, though. Ask her yourself if you're curious.**


End file.
